Don't Find Me
by Rosaa
Summary: Bella meets a handsome stranger while she's at the bank. But he might not be who she thinks he is, when he tells her a secret. He's there to rob the bank.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

_The whole thing happened so fast that I barely had time to react. Yet, there were several random things in that moment I don't think I'll be able to forget. I can tell you exactly what time it was when they walked through the door. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forget the look of horror I saw in the woman's face next to me when they pulled out the gun. And I still remember what I thought in the moment I threw myself on the hard, cold__stone floor; Why did I have to go to the bank today?_

**Chapter One**

It felt like I'd been sitting in this room all day. I was going to be happy if I actually got to the front desk in this lifetime. I was glad that I could at least sit down until it was my turn, and wait for my number to be called. I'd walked here straight from work, or actually more like running from the restaurant where I worked when my shift was over. That was more than more than an hour ago and I was starting to feel restless and wanted to go home.

Maybe change in to my sweatpants and watch an old movie in bed. That sounded like a good plan. I was just going to take a shower first and maybe call Jessica so she could buy Thai food for dinner before she got home from work.

Another man that had been sitting in one of the blue chairs that the bank had in their waiting area got up and walked to the woman sitting behind a glass cage. I couldn't understand why they had to have that. How often did armed robbers walk into a bank in Seattle anyway? That kind of thing only happened in Hollywood movies, and maybe huge cities New York. Nowadays they moved on to credit card fraud - I would know since my father Charlie had a long lecture on the subject when I moved away from Forks to Seattle.

I opened my bag and found my phone at the bottom and texted Jessica to bring some dinner home after work. Just the thought of food made me hungry, I had forgotten to eat lunch because it had been crazy at the restaurant today. But I would survive, just as long as it was mine turn soon.

My eyes focused on the small child on the other side of the room sitting next to her mother. The girl didn't look like she could be more than four years old and sat next to her mother begging for her attention by pulling in the sleeve of her jacket. When the mother looked down at the daughter she said something and grinned widely to her mother who answered her smile.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me when the middle-aged woman sitting next to me dropped her handbag on the floor awaking me from my daydreams.

"Sorry," she mumbled to me before bending down and collected her things that fell out from her bag such as her lip gloss and phone that now was lying on the floor.

I answered her smile and returned my gaze toward the numbers on the board that said whose turn it was.

The door towards the street opened and brought a cold breeze in the direction where I was sitting that gave me goose bumps. Three men walked into the bank, they all seemed to look down at the floor as they walked through the door so I only captured a good look of their necks.

They separated as soon as they gotten through the door, all three sitting down far away from each other in the waiting room after taking a queue number each. I followed them with my eyes as they moved around in the room.

One of them sat down next to me and starred out in the air, he seemed to have his mind somewhere else at the moment.

I reached for my phone in my bag as I heard the familiar sound from my phone that told me I'd got a text message.

_Sorry, Mike is taking me out for dinner tonight after work. I'll bring some home tomorrow. -J_

I sighed as I read what Jessica's reply. Guess I had to eat alone tonight.

"Did something bad happen?" I heard a voice beside me ask.

I turned and saw it was one of the men who just walked in. Now I could see his face with strong and clear cheekbones and jaw line. I would have lied if I said that I didn't think that he was good looking. I could almost feel the blush creep up to my cheeks as I thought about just how beautiful he was.

"No. My friend just bailed on my dinner plans." I explained and sighed again.

"Sounds like a good friend." He answered and laughed. He had a laughed that was contagious and I couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly myself.

"Yeah, her boyfriend seems to be more important tonight." I said and smiled. He smiled back and met my gaze as I noticed that he had green eyes that seemed to sparkle as the sun reflected on his face from the window. He just nodded and couldn't seem to have a good answer to that.

He broke my gaze and looked up toward the red numbers on the board that I had been starring at before.

"Have you been sitting here a long time?" he said with his eyes still watching the board.

"Yes, an hour or so I think." I answered him and took the opportunity while he looked away to study him closer. He had hair in a color that I only can describe as bronze that was messy and rumpled on his head that glowed against his pale skin. The cloths he wore looked like those you only saw in fashion magazines, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a model or a Hollywood star. But people like that didn't waste all their afternoon sitting in line in a bank.

"Always seems to pick the best or days to do things like these." He said and sighed, referring to all the people, then turned back to look at me again. "So do you have a boyfriend getting home to when your friend decided to spend her evening with hers?" He said with a dazzling smile that almost made me lose the ability to think.

So I just shook my head, afraid to open my mouth not knowing what would come out from it.

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "Then I must ask you out to dinner some night." He stated.

"Do you often pick up girls while you're at the bank?" I laughed. "I don't even know your name."

"Only the most beautiful ones," he said and shot a dazzling smile at me again. I could actually feel my knees getting week. It was a good thing I was sitting down.

"And I have seemed to forgotten my manners. My name is Edward." He continued to look me deep into my eyes as he stretched out his hand. I reached out my hand to meet his.

"Nice to meet you Edward, my name is Bella."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

Both of us went back to looking at the board again.

"Is it your turn yet?"

"Not soon enough." I laughed lightly.

He bent forward and his lips was almost touching my neck as he whispered in a deep and velvet voice that made me shiver.

"I think you should go now. I'm here to rob the bank."

* * *

_**I just L-O-V-E reviews. *wink, wink***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_I'm here to rob the bank."_

I could feel his hot breath against my ear as he whispered the words. I felt a shiver running down my body. If it was for his touch or what he just said, I had no idea. I truly couldn't process what he just said to me. Did he just tell me that he walked in here to rob the bank?

As I looked back at him I could feel the confused look on my face. This man that sat beside me had just confessed that he was going to commit a crime. A man who was possibly one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen… He must be joking.

I looked around the room, searching for the cameras or anything that showed me that this was a joke. Everyone acted just like they done a second ago, a mother talking to her young daughter, the old man sitting a few chairs away sleeping, and the middle aged woman next to me. Even the ten people sitting on the other side seemed to be calm, just like the two who were at the desk talking to each person in a glass cage.

This Edward must be a real psycho. Nobody actually walked into bank to physically rob them with guns and stuff in the 21 century. Not in real life. I wasn't going to experience _Inside Man_ for real.

Yet, he continued to look into my eyes as if to see my reaction. His face showed no emotions, the perfect poker face. The one thing that failed to keep his perfect façade was his eyes as they stared into mine with curiosity.

"Is this some kind of weird way to make me go out with you? Do girls actually fall for this crap?" I asked with an uneven voice.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" He said with a smooth voice next to my ear again so that on one else would hear.

"You can't just tell people stuff like that!" I hissed back. The woman next to me threw a glaze at the two of us when she heard me hissing in our otherwise whispering conversation.

He smiled when he heard the panic in my voice.

"I'm telling you the truth, and I think you should walk out that door now and come back another day. You seem like a nice girl so for once do as you're told." He said with firm voice.

I wasn't sure what to think anymore, but I decided that I was going to do as he told me. I could come back tomorrow because he was really starting to creep me out.

On shaky legs I got up from my seat. For a moment it almost looked like _Edward_ - if that was his real name, looked thankful. I started walking towards the door, in the corner of my eye I could see one of Edward's friends standing up from his chair.

Before I had time to move another step Edward and his two friends took out a weapon each. I looked back at Edward who a moment ago seemed to be just like anyone else now holding a gun firmly in his hands.

"Everybody down on the ground, this is a robbery." A dark voice said from one of the other two men, the third had blocked the exit so no one could escape.

I fell flat on the ground on the cold hard stone floor. The middle aged woman who recently had been sitting next to me was now lying next to me on the floor. She had a look of horror in her face, I don't think I ever seen anyone that scared before. It didn't go very well with her dyed blonde hair and manicured nails.

The whole thing happened so fast that I barely had time to react. Yet, there were several random things in that moment I don't think I'll be able to forget. I can tell you exactly what time it was when they walked through the door. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forget the look of horror I saw in the woman's face next to me when they pulled out the gun. And I still remember what I thought in the moment I threw myself on the hard, cold stone floor; why did I have to go to the bank today?

I could hear the voice of the man who recently had spoken tellin everyone to stay calm. I believed I heard the two women that were sitting in the glass cages being pulled out and the three robbers talking to each other. But I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying or doing, I could barely breathe.

All the things that my dad told me about emergency situations was long forgotten the same moment I was on the ground face down with everybody else.

Then I felt a firm grip on my arm. It was one of Edward's companions.

"Come on. You're going in to that room." The man told me and pointed at a door in the back of the room where all other visitors from the bank and staff where going. The middle aged woman was following me there.

The room where they were taking us seemed to be the lunch room. Everyone was sitting on the floor leaning their back against the wall.

Same man that told us to get in walked around with a bag telling everyone to drop their phones into it. One of the older men, I believed it was the same who had been sleeping in the back took of his watch and wallet from his back pocket at showed it to the man.

"We don't want your money. We just want the banks." The man with the bag told him in a firm voice and the old man took them away from the bag.

"And remember what we said. Stay calm and don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. Listen to us and this is going to be over soon." Then he closed the door on us and locked it.

I leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. If I only listen to him from the beginning, then I wouldn't be in this mess now.

I could hear the four year old girl cry, but it sounded like much further away than it really was. I closed my eyes hard and hoped that this was just a dream and that I soon would wake up in my bed and had to get ready for work.

_**I love reviews! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks you guys so much for every review. I love each and every one of them. And also thanks to you guys who put my story on alert or favourite, I would love you guys even more if you dropped me a review too. I'm a bit unsure of what you will think of this chapter, hopefully you will love it.

And just to make things clear, I'm Swedish so since English isn't my first language I apologize for faults in this story. If you tell me about them I will correct them as soon as I can. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. _I wish Edward lived next door though, and Jasper and Emmett…_

**Chapter Three**

This couldn't be real, I still couldn't believe what was just happening.

We had been sitting in this room for about half an hour. No one had been talking. No one had trying to make an escape. They all just been sitting sobbing in the corner or starring out in thin air. They all seamed to be in a state of shock, me included.

The whole thing felt weird, fifteen people sitting on the floor. On a kitchen counter you could see a coffeemaker with coffee still in it and used plates and mugs that someone had forgotten to wash up after lunch. There was only one light on over the table with bad light. It was as sitting in the dark anyway.

Even thought I been sitting here for a while I still couldn't come to terms with the situation.

There were men with weapons outside that door. Stealing money. I was taken against my will. And so where everybody else in this room.

We were all just waiting for them to let us go.

Thought it didn't seem like it was happening any time soon.

Suddenly the door opened. Edward and another man stood in the door.

They pointed towards the mother and her child.

"You two, get out here. And you over there too." The man beside Edward called with a dark voice. The mother and the four year old daughter got up and walked out of the room. The little girl was sobbing and holding her mother tight in her hand. Her mother on the other hand seemed calm, but I was the terror in her eyes as they did as they where told.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Edward said and bent down so that his face was in the same height as the little girl.

"All of your going in to that room over there. Now move!" The other man said referring to eight other people, the sleepy old man and the blond woman who had been sitting next to me included in that group. They turned in to the free ones in my eyes as they got out from the room, they didn't have to sit here in the dark.

I wondered how long it would take for anyone to miss me. Jessica would be out with Mike all night and I had no other plans for tonight. Maybe they would start wondering were I am when I don't show up for work tomorrow. I could only hope.

Left in the room there were five other persons with me counted. I recognized two of them as the women's who where sitting behind the glass cages before. There was another man sitting next to them in the same type of clothes, so I could only assume that he worked at the bank too. And there was a man sitting in a nice suit breathing heavy, he was the only one with any visible sign of stress and panic. The rest where just sitting there lifeless, if I didn't know any better I would hade thought that they were brain dead.

"You and you, get out there now." Edward said looking at me and the man in the suit.

Scared of what he would do I got up and followed the man in the suit out the door.

Outside in the waiting area where I spent most of my afternoon curtains where blocking the sight out to the street. Or probably it was blocking the sight in so that police couldn't see anything of what was going on.

The man in the suit where taking into to what looked like a big office and who was followed by one of the robbers. Leaving me and Edward by ourselves.

Edward opened a door next to one of the glass cages, revealing a room where a blond man that looked a bit taller than Edward stood.

"Hey, go calm down the rest of the staff while I take care of this one." Edward said looking back at me.

The blond man listened to him and walked confident and slowly towards the room where I just been sitting. The weirdest thing was that he made me calm just by looking into my eyes as he passed and walking like that, I had no doubted that he would do a good job.

If calming them down really were what he was going to do.

I felt my stomach flip as I thought of the fact that most bank robbers weren't this nice. That Charlie told me, to always do as they say. Though now I bitterly regretting not listening to his lectures on how to survive things like this, I just never thought I needed to know.

"Ladies first." Edward say while holding the door to the room the blonde one just walked out from, wanting me to go in there now.

I did as I was told, both because that my dad had told me that's how you survive and because if I listened to Edward last time he told me something I might just be sitting home by now watching this whole mess on TV. Not living thought it.

As soon as I walked passed the threshold Edward walked behind me and closed the door. I walked a few more steps before turning around, leaving a more comfortable distance between us if he decided to dazzle me like he did before or anything worse.

"Please, sit down." He said gesturing towards the only chair in the room. It was just like one I had been sitting on all afternoon, but after sitting on a floor I couldn't complain.

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't help myself to ask, the words escaped my lips before I had the chance to think.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked around the room getting a water bottle and giving it to me. But he wouldn't answer the question.

I took the bottle from his hands and it felt cool against my skin. I opened it and drank greedy from it, ignoring thoughts in my head saying that they might drug me and not to eat food from strangers.

"Is your name even Edward anyway?" I asked after drinking most of the water.

"Yes." He stated and sat down on the table in front of me.

"What is your friend going to do with that man in the other room?" I was determent to keep him distracted in some way. That was one of the few things I believes I remembered correctly from what Charlie had told me about these things.

"Not much. Just make him call someone important."

I got the feeling this Edward person weren't much of a talker.

I noticed that I didn't see the gun he was walking around with before I got pushed into that room with the others.

"Why did you bring me here?" I was hoping he would keep talking to me.

"Because I thought you would want some water and getting out from that room."

"No. I mean why didn't you let me go since you warned me before?"

"We needed something to negotiate with." Edward answered in velvet voice again, clearly wanting me to stop asking questions. It irritated me that even though he answered my questions I didn't understand anything.

"Am I being holed hostage?" I could hear my own shock in the words as I said them out loud. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an actual question to Edward or just me trying to understand the situation I was in.

Edward took my bottle away from my hands and drank the last from it before tossing it in one of the corners. I just sat there unable to move in my seat and watched him drink waiting for him to correct me, to say that I was free to go.

"That's one way of putting it. Though I would more like to use the word carrot or something like that." He said and laughed at his own joke.

Okay, if I thought he was psycho before he just confirmed my believes. Then, which sane mental stability human being would rob a bank?

I could feel my eyebrows frowning as I answered his gaze at me.

"Hostage is such a strong word, you are more like an encouragement for the police give us what we want." He explained.

"Which is what exactly?" I said with an uneven voice.

"What everyone wants I guess. Money and power."

"There is other ways getting that. You don't have to do this, if you walk out now maybe you don't have to spent time in prison since you didn't hurt anyone." I was desperate getting out of here.

"And where is the fun in that?" Edward smiled a crocked smile that in any other situation would have made me throw myself at him. Now it just made me uncomfortable to no end.

_**Leave me a review please.**__** They make me want to update more often :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Thank you guys for each and everyone of your reviews. They mean very much to me, so thank you. And be sure to leave one for this chapter telling me what you thought.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter :) Now more of _CriminalEdward_ that **oo2uniq4uoo** was so kind to name him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Four**

"What would you do if I got up from this chair, walked out of this room and out of this building?"

He bent down over me from where he sat on the table and I could feel his breath in my face as he answered my question.

"Then I would be very sad, because you ruined a plan that took months for us to make every detail work. So be a good girl and stay here for a while. I think we have been treating you nice, haven't we?" I was fascinated that he could make me feel safe and uncomfortable at the same time.

The blonde man from before who had been collection our phones opened the door to our room. This time I could see his face clearly, he had the same pale skin as Edward and blue eyes that matched his blond hair. He had a scar that on the side of his throat. His eyes never even looked at my direction.

"Hey, Em needs you out there." The blond man said to Edward.

"Sure, can you just throw that to me?"

A silver coloured roll flew through the room and Edward catch it perfectly in one hand before the blonde man disappeared out from the room again. That's when I saw that he was holding duck tape.

No, this couldn't be good.

"Why would you need that?" I was trying to sound confident.

"Making sure you don't run to the cops while I'm gone. Now don't make this more difficult than is has to be."

Was he suggesting that I would help him to tape me to a chair? _Hello psycho…_

Before I had time to react he took both of my hand behind the back of the chair and taped them together with the chair. I gasped at the fact of what he just did.

"Behave," Edward said before he walked out from the room and closed the door.

I felt like spiting him in the face. He was the most arrogant and stupid idiot I had ever met. But then again I thought to myself for the tenth time today, he was a criminal. And yes, bad boys are hot, but I think I draw the line at bank robbery.

I was pulling and dragging in the chair, trying to break the chair or make the tape come of. That was truly mission impossible, even though I felt a little bit sweaty there was no way I was going to get myself out of this. I wanted noting more than to cry and the feeling of being scared started coming over me. Guess the shock was coming off.

I had always been a bit claustrophobic, especially when I had been younger. I remembered how I couldn't sleep over at my friend Angela's house because she had a bunk bed, I was terrified that it was going to break while I was sleeping and squash me.

Now I has sitting in the middle of a room and there was more than enough space for me. Yet I could feel the walls coming in closer. I blamed it on the stress and the fact that I was already scared for other reasons.

I forced myself to take deep breaths.

_Breathe Bella. Breathe! You're going to survive this. There is no need to be scared. _

_Breathe. The walls are not moving. Stay calm, you don't want to have a panic attack now. Get a grip of yourself Bella!_

I concentrated for a moment to get my breathing back to normal and convince myself that there was noting being afraid of while blocking the tears that wanted to stream down my eyes. Okay, there were the armed men outside the door. But they hadn't showed any sign of wanting to hurt you yet. And I needed to be strong right now, or at least act like I was.

I had no idea for how long I had been sitting there by myself when the door opened again.

This time it where a man who looked huge while he was standing in the door opening. I assumed that this was _Em_. He had shorter hair than both of the other two and he didn't look like anyone you would want to have on your bad side. I froze when he walked in, scared of what he was going to do.

That's when I saw two other standing behind him that walked into the room too. They sat down on the floor, both of them had their hands taped together. I recognized them as the two who was working in the bank, a man and a woman.

They both looked like shit, they both had rumpled hair and you could tell that they were tired. The woman looked down on the floor so her hair covered her face and cried silent sobs. The man on the other hand rested his back against the wall and looked out in thin air.

The man called Em left them there and walked out from the room without a word.

I wanted to know what happened to the two that was now keeping me company and what they had seen. But something told me that I really didn't want to know.

"Are she alright?" I asked the man when the woman didn't stop crying after a while.

He turned his head towards me and looked me in the eyes for a brief second before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"What happened out there?" I asked against my better judgment.

"The police are outside. I think it's starting to make them nervous." He whispered back to me as if he was afraid that they would hear him.

Okay. The police was there. That was a good thing, the sooner I came home to my bed the better.

None of us said anything after that. The woman continued her quiet sobs, the man looked like he was trying to figure something out and I just sat there waiting for my rescue while trying to take away the tape from my hands. And like that we sat a really long time, not moving or saying anything.

I could here loud noises outside the room and then Edward came opening the door.

"Missed me?" Edward said as he walked though the room up to my chair with an annoying smile. I rolled my eyes and wanted to slap away that grin on that beautiful face of his.

"Oh don't try denying it. I know you have." He had the nerve to wispier in my ear with a seductive voice.

It was beyond me that I thought he was charming a few hours ago. Now I understood that he just had a huge ego and wanted something for his entertainment. If he thought I was going to be that girl that fell for him he was so wrong.

"Don't be like that Bella." He whispered again in my ear before realising the duck tape that was on the chair so I was free walking round the room. My hands where still taped though.

"Dinner time." That huge guy named Em called and put down a pizza on the table.

"How did-"

"Police often like that their carrots don't starve to death just because the robbers are smarter an them." He laughed again at his carrot joke. "And I have a way of often getting what I want." He said and smirked.

"Now eat." Edward said before getting a knife releasing all three of our taped hands so we could eat.

**_Leave me a review*please*. I love each and every one of them and I might just update more often if I get many. *hint, hint*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Hi you guys, time for another chapter. This one is dedicated to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading them and I truly got some amazing ones last time. This one I tried making longer and develop my potential with this story that many had requested in their reviews. Leave me one in this chapter and tell me what you thought. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Twilight.

**Chapter Five**

A few more persons were moved into our room while we where eating and the whole time Edward sat on a chair watching us. This time he had is gun visible, as if to scare us off from trying any attempt from escaping.

His present made everyone stay quiet, or that was why I didn't say anything anyway. You could only hear quiet noises from outside the room that sounded coming from a machine of any sort.

It felt like I had lost any ability to measure time. I couldn't say for how long I had been sitting in this room of if it was day or night anymore. Sure, I was hungry so it might be dinnertime. But I was hungry already before this happened waiting for my turn in line, so it could also be a lot earlier in the day than that.

I guess that we had been sitting here for a while though, since the police had decides to send food.

I was sitting on the floor now with the others resting my back against the wall. I yawned and I could feel that I was tired. But the adrenaline had taken over my body because of the pressured situation so there was now way I could fall asleep now. And besides that I was too scared to shut my eyes when there was a gun so close to me.

We hadn't heard of anyone being injured that was a question that had been answered when the others walked in trough door.

It was just that Edward wasn't every fond of us whispering and the brave man in his thirties that had asked the question was dragged out of the room a way from the rest of us. Maybe that was the reason to why we where being so quiet I realized.

And I didn't want _them_ to know anything more about me. It freaked me out when Edward remembered my name when he walked in here earlier.

A man beside me took my hand in his. I got surprised by his actions but didn't want to get any attention by pulling it away.

"_Don't worry. We're getting out of here soon_." He whispered almost soundless to me. He smiled weakly towards me and I met his gaze.

He was a lot older than me. I would have guessed on thirty five or something like that. He had some gray sprinkled in his hair already and looked at me comforting with brown eyes. He pressed my hand harder, that was when I realized that my hands where shaking.

"_Ben_." He whispered quietly again.

"_Bella_," I whispered back and released his warm hand slowly while forcing a smile on my lips.

"You two, let's go." I heard Edwards voice breaking the quiet room. I looked up and saw him looking back at me and my new found friend Ben.

I did as I was told and got up standing on two shaking legs, I was too afraid to do anything else but obey what they said. Ben followed my example and stood up next to me.

Edward walked us out from the room I almost considered mine since I had spent so much time in there.

We walked out in the waiting area where I could see that the sun where on its way down. It was twilight. Through the drapes that covering the windows I could see blue lights blinking far away on the street.

Edward more or less pushed Ben into another of the buildings rooms. I was surprised that it was this big and had this much rooms for them to move us around in. Four other were sitting in there already, I recognized two of them, the mother and her daughter.

Before we had time to sit down Edward dragged out one of the others out the door and slammed it loud behind him.

The third person that was with us in the room I don't think I've seen before. Her long red hair and green eyes didn't seem familiar to me. She looked young, maybe she was as old as I were.

I didn't spend more time think about the other people in the room, I sank down on the floor and closed my eyes in the dark. I sat close next to Ben and I could feel his hand taking mine for comfort.

It felt nice hearing him breathe in an even pace, it was soothing in a way. I moved a little bit closer to him as I felt his body heath. Ben then realized his hand from mine and put it around my shoulders when he understood that I was freezing.

Then I started crying. I tried to be quiet and not disturb the others, but I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks while I sobbed. Ben moved me closer to his chest and stroked my hair. My tears where getting the front of his shirt all wet.

"It's going to be alright." Ben mumbled quietly trying to comfort me.

But I couldn't stop crying when I finally started.

So Ben pulled me into a hug and continued to stroke my hair. It didn't feel like a romantic gesture at all which it would have been in a different situation. I mean, Ben was good looking, but this felt more like a father comforting his daughter or a really close friend. It felt really nice.

I think after a while I stopped crying and fell into a light sleep in his arms.

It felt like only seconds later that I woke up by the door flying open. Couldn't they just leave us alone? What was up with the freaking running around in all the rooms all the time?

I sat up only to see that two others were sitting on the other side of the room leaning their backs like the rest of us against the wall. I didn't bother looking of which one on _them_ who had dragged them over here. I completely ignored who ever it was standing in the doorway and stared out in thin air grabbing Ben's hand as I waited for them to close the door so I could feel save enough to close my eyes again.

All of the sudden I could feel a hand grabbing my wrist hard pulling in my arm.

The shock forced me to look up to meet the idiots face. I wasn't surprised when I saw it where Edward looking down on me. Though it did surprise me when I saw his facial expression, he seemed angry. He didn't smile like he done the other times when I saw him, his mouth was a straight line and tense jaws and his emotions lit through in his eyes.

He pulled again in my arm, much harder this time.

"Come on." His voice seemed harder too.

Reluctantly I stood up and released Ben's warm hand. I turned my head around only to see Ben looking back at me with confusion in his eyes.

Before any of us had time to think or do anything Edward violently pushed me out of the room still holding a tight grip around my wrist. I knew I was getting bruises from this treatment.

Not much had changed out in the hall. The lights were out like before and I could see the blue blinking lights outside clearer in the dark. Though I hadn't much time thinking of what happened out there because Edward was still holding in my arm and dragged me violent through it. I had to concentrate on not tripping on anything on the stone floor because I was scared he wouldn't even release me then, just keep walking until my arm was no longer connected with the rest of my body.

_Psycho, asshole, mood swings_… what else did he want to add to that list?

For like the tenth time I was pushed into another room. This one was not like any of the other rooms I had been in. First of all, there lights were on in this one.

I could see a person sitting down and crouch over something.

Edward pushed me down on a chair. I still were in a state of shock because of this harsh and violent treatment I got from a man who hours ago whispered things in my ear and smiled against me. And I was mad at myself for not fighting back. I blamed it all on the fact that Charlie had told me to cooperate with douchebags like this in these types of situations. It was easier than admit that I was weak.

He had the duck tape in his hands again. I was too scared to ask him _why_. Why he dragged me out from the room and my only comfort, Ben? Why I didn't sit with the other hostages in dark rooms? Why he was so mad?

Edward walked around the chair I was sitting in and pulled hard in my arms so he could tape them together and then to the chair, making it impossible for me to move around. I just sat there like a brain dead zombie and let him do it, I was too afraid to move or make a sound anyhow.

I swallowed a sob in my throat and pressed back the tears that wanted to run down my face. I figured that since they were in such a bad mood I didn't want to give them anything that could be a reason to shoot me.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" The man who I had seen in the room earlier asked angry. It was number three, the blonde man, since I didn't have anything else to call him in my mind.

_Three_turned around after he heard Edward with the duck tape and possibly me failing to suffocate a sob.

"She was making trouble in the other room. I didn't trust her to be in any of the others." I heard Edward's voice explain.

What the hell is he talking about? I didn't do any fucking trouble.

I wanted to scream at him, telling _Three_ that I had done no such thing.

But of course, I didn't. I sat there like the brain dead weak zombie that I were and just looked into the wall.

"Why didn't you just lock her in the janitors closet?" _Three_ asked Edward again.

Edward ignored the question and walked up to _Three_ crouching over what ever he was looking at earlier.

I couldn't see what they where looking at. It seemed to be something in the wall they were studying.

I decided to look around the room instead to distract myself. I saw a big desk in front of a leather chair, there were bookcases all along an entire wall. This was the office that they dragged in that other man into to "make an important phone call".

"What the fuck?" I heard a dark voice coming from the door.

I saw Em, the huge guy, standing and watching me confused and surprised.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" Em asked again, louder this time.

"Because Edward didn't find the strength to shoot her and hide her body in the janitors closet." _Three_ answered him.

I shiver when trough my body when he said that. I prayed to God that they wouldn't change their mind and decided to do just that.

"Jazz!" Edward hissed against _Three_ in a warningly tone under his breath.

"I was just kidding man." _Three_, that now had a name called Jazz laughed.

"Well it sounds like a good idea to me. We can't just let her sit here watching us while we do this." Another shiver went trough my body. I really didn't like this Em, he freaked me out.

"Stop it you guys, were _not_ killing anybody." Edward said in a firm voice.

_Best thing you said all day. … Or night. Whateve__r it was._

"Fine," both of the other men sighed.

"But seriously Edward, you need to stop doing this every time." Jazz mumbled before getting back to the wall.

If looks could kill, Edward was sending one to Jazz.

"Doing what?"

All three pair of eyes in the room turned to me.

_Oh fuc__k. Did I just say that out loud?_

"Nothing." Edward said fast before any of the others had time to answer me.

"Do we need to tape shut the mouth of that girl of yours Eddie?" _I really didn't like Em._

"No this might be fun." Jazz said with a smile that said nothing more than that it would be the exact the opposite.

_**Please**_** review**** if you're reading this story. It means so much to me to know that someone is reading and appreciate what I'm writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** _Sorry, I was planning on updating earlier but school and life otherwise has been crazy. I will try to update one more time before Saturday if things work out as I hope. I know this one is a bit short, but the next one will be longer and have more Edward/Bella, promise._

_Thank you_ **smudgen2008, lost-girl666, bookworm19065, doves1993, Ali Shaw, j'aimelesang1918, Cullen0-Lover-101, sballLuvr5 **and** dreaminbelleza **_for reviewing the last chapter. I got the most awesome reviews last chapter so thank you so much. Don't forget to write one this time too._

_Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy_!

Kristin

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters._

**Chapter Six**

"_Do we need to tape shut the mouth of that girl of yours Eddie?" I really didn't like Em._

"_No this might be fun." Jazz said with a smile that said nothing more than that it would be the exact the opposite._

"Doing what?" I repeated myself, this time with a weak voice. I didn't know if I was referring to my earlier question, what Edward did "_all the time_", or what would be "_fun_" in Jazz's weird mind? Honestly I would like to know the answer to both of them.

"You're not doing this. Now can we _please_ get back to work." Edward's voice echoed through the room. The last part of what he said sounded more like an order that a question.

"You're no fun." Em complained.

"Why did you take me here anyway?" I heard my voice much stronger this time. I hadn't even wanting to ask him that, it was like my lips had a will of its own. Putting words on my thoughts, and I wasn't sure if I liked that.

"Because you were making trouble in the other room," Edward explained to me in tight jaws and shot me a killing look.

That only made me wanting to find out even more.

"I didn't do anything. I was fucking sleeping when you walked in!" This was probably a stupid thing to do. Screaming to your kidnappers when all them had weapons in reach to kill me this second. But at least I wasn't going to die like a coward.

"Oh, she's a back talker. Thought you were more into the quiet, weak ones Eddie." Em said mockingly. Jazz and Em laughed.

Edward ignored me and turned his back against me.

"_Into"?_ _What the hell were they talking about?_

"Can't we just do what we came here to do and just leave it?" Edward begged them this time.

Em and Jazz rolled their eyes before Jazz went back to whatever they were doing next to the wall and Em took a seat in the leather chair after moving it closer to me and studied me.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

Okay, I should probably stay quiet. But I decided that it was worth taking my chances of being killed since the way Em looked at me following my every move scared me to death.

"Nah, I'm leaving the hard stuff to the other boys." He said with a big smile.

I sighed. This wasn't going to work, I might as well give up.

"I'll go check on the others." Em then said and disappeared out from the room.

I could here Edward and Jazz talking quietly to each other and using some type of tools banging lightly on the wall. I didn't even bothered trying to figure out what they were doing, the main point were that they looked stupid doing what ever they did.

I was glad that I had gotten a few minutes of sleep before because I was exhausted now. The lights and sounds from Jazz and Edward were making it impossible to fall asleep and for that I was happy, I wouldn't dare to close my eyes for more than three seconds with them in the same room.

Out of nowhere Jazz took out what looked like electric driller and begun to drill holes in the wall.

And he kept doing that for what felt like an eternity drilling ten deep holes in the wall.

Edward walked out from the room before Jazz had time to finish his work. He gave me a mysterious look before he closed the door that I didn't really know what to think of.

When Jazz finally decided to turn off the drill my ear sang to the quietness they now was experiencing and trying to recover from having my eardrums being destroyed with the loud noise.

While Jazz where knocking with his fingers on the wall trying to find something I decided to try getting the tape away from my hand again.

I turned my hands around trying to stretch the tape and pulling my hands apart as far as I could.

"It's useless, you can stop doing that. The tape is not coming off that easy." Jazz said probably after he heard me groaning.

"Can't blame me your trying, can you?" I answered under my breath. "Are you doing this a lot?"

"What? Rob banks?" He laughed. "Why do you ask?"

_I want to know if Edward does this regularly, choosing a girl from the rest of the hostages and decides to make her the victim of his mood swings._

"I don't know… Seemed like a relevant question in the momentary situation."

"Okay. I if you say so." He chuckled to himself still knocking on the wall and drawing and X on the white wall with a pen.

"What did you mean when you said that Edward does this _all the time_?" I found the courage to ask him after a moment of silence.

"That I think that it's wrong of him to get emotionally attached in this type of work." He was avoiding the question just like Edward had done when I asked him what they were stealing from the bank.

"I don't understand."

Jazz picked up a hammer from the floor and hit hard into the wall in the middle of the cross.

"This isn't the first time Edward decided to pay extra attention to a beautiful girl among the rest when we done these types of jobs. It's a first that he drags them away from the rest though. You most have done something very special to make him that upset." He said with a bit of afterthought.

"Yeah, does ignoring him counts as one of those reasons?" I sighed.

He just laughed and hit with the hammer in the wall again, making some or the surface to loosen and fall down on the ground.

With a few more hard punches to the wall with the hammer a bigger hole formed with the outlines from where Jazz had drilled the holes.

Almost immediately Em runs into the room.

"You're already finished? That was fast."

Jazz looked prod at his work, though the hole in the wall you could see another room. Em pushed a bag into the hole and stood up to study it too.

"Who gets the honour?" Em asked to no one special in the room.

Both of the men stared at the wall for another moment.

Were they deciding which one of them who would crawl though it? There was no way Em were going to fit through that small hole. Like I said, he was huge, not fat of course but muscular. Maybe that Jazz would fit if he pushed a little, but he was pretty muscular he too.

"Good work Jasper. Not even Edward is going to be able to press himself though that. Now what are we going to do?"

"Stop complaining Emmett." Jasper said sounding mad. "We can solve this. Somehow…"

Emmett walked around the room once looking for something as if the solution would appear from tin air. When that obviously didn't work he sat down on the chair he had been sitting in before watching me.

"What if someone else more petite would do the easy part for us?" He said lost in thought.

"Yeah, who do you have in mind?" Jasper said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What about her?" _Did I mention that I really didn't like him?_

Jasper got the same smile in his face, though he didn't look as scary.

"That might actually work." He sounded generally surprised that Emmett had thought of such a "good" idea. I figured that Emmett wasn't the brain among these three.

"What? No I don't want to do it." I tried talking with authority in my voice so the boys would drop the stupid suggestion.

"Come on. Besides if you just do this, the sooner everyone gets out of here." Emmett said with a hand on his gun in his pocket. That was about how much convincing I needed.

I didn't have more time protesting before Jasper where behind me and cut me loose from the chair. Jasper grabbed my arm and led me to the hole in case I decided to make a run from him. He held much looser than Edward had before. All the time Emmett stood by the door and had his hands on his gun ready. Like I would dare to do anything else they told me.

I crawled though the small hole, it was almost too small for me too who was about half the size of all of them.

Inside the new room there was a safe and many little boxes on the walls.

"What now?"

"Open the safe first. 8-5-2-6." I heard a voice that sounded like Jasper's.

With shaky hands I followed their instructions and started filling the bag with money from the safe.

"We need you to find the box number 1367 too." Jasper threw me a key though the hole after I pushed him the bag that I had filled with money.

Slowly I stood up and started searching after the right little metal box on the wall. The lock was a bit hard turning when I finally found it.

I expected to see diamonds when I opened the box. Instead I saw a thick brown envelope. I picked it up from the box and started crawling back though the hole.

"Are you guys finished yet?" I heard Edward from the other side of the room looking confused at me when I crawled though the hole.

"Why did you make her do the dirty work for you?"

"None of us could fit though the hole." Emmett explained with a big smile. All this time I've had spent with them don't think I ever seen him without a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to do this?" Jasper asked Emmett and Edward. Both of them nodded their heads at the same time.

"Doing what?" I asked standing up and felt free as a bird without that awful tape around my hands tying me to something. Just because I could I ran a hand though my hair and spun around enjoying the feeling.

"Getting out of here." Edward answered me before taking his gun with the other hand and spun me around again so I stood in front of him. He took one of his hands and put it around my waist so that I was no longer free to move around and pushed the gun lightly against my head.

_**Please review. I'm hoping for more that 10 **__**reviews this chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **_I know I said it the last time, but I got the most amazing reviews ever, thank you so much. You guys ROCK! And they keep me wanting to update more so keep them coming._ ***hint* **

_Thank you_ **jenninemarie, , dreaminbelleza, cb, Cullen0-Lover-101, doves1993, heal my bleeding heart, Ninpinpin, Ali Shaw, lost-girl666, Starr Cullen, sballLuvr5, twilightluver39, sam, bookworm19065 **_and_** ZacEfronRox, **_your reviews are the best!_

**sballLuvr5:** There is noting wrong with being a romantic. And I believe you will find out later in this story.

**bookworm19065**: Haha, was it that obvious?

**doves1993**: Sorry for the evil cliff hanger, it was partly that I didn't know how else to end that chapter and keeping you guys reading. I think I'm much nicer in this one though. ;)

**dreaminbelleza**: Don't worry about rambeling in reviews, I love reading those and I do write reviews like that myself.

_Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter, as much as I liked writing it. __I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I hope its not, though I did get a feeling of that after reading this for the fifth time today._

_I feel bad for the last chapter that was short so I decided to write a bit longer this time. So you get eight pages instead of the usual three to __five. Yay! Tell me what you think, now we are finally getting somewhere in this story. Enjoy!_

Kristin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Seven**

Outside the sun was about to rise on the sky and the city looked calm and quiet in the weak morning light. Well, that was the sight everywhere but on the street where I was currently on.

I could feel a hand tight around my waist gripping me even tighter as I opened the door with sweaty palms. He pushed me lightly outside and pressed the gun pipe closer against my head.

I was almost too scared to breath and I could actually feel the sweat dripping off me.

"If you do anything, she dies!" A velvet voice behind me screamed out to the street.

Not too far away from us three police cars where parked and maybe ten police officers stood behind them pointing their guns against us. Just what I needed, more things that could kill me pointed at me.

The tears in my eyes were blocking my view as Edward pushed me forward against the parking lot. A cry escaped from my lips as I heard someone loading their weapon.

"Give us the girl and nobody gets hurt!" I heard a police officer scream in their speakers.

"Take it easy and just follow us into that red car over there." Edward whispered into my ear as he pushed me forward again as my legs seemed to have stopped working. "Remember to breathe," he whispered again with a soft voice. I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing the second we left the building behind us.

The police officers where following our every move as we got closer to the old red Renault Edward had been talking about.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Emmett walking behind us with the bag and their guns pointed towards the police. With Edward still holding a deadly grip around me and had the chance to kill me any moment and Jasper still pointing the gun at the police Emmett threw the bag in the back seat and jumped in the car and started the engine.

Emmett backed out a bit on the street before Jasper jumped in the car.

"Get in."

"W-what?" Wasn't they supposed to leave me here and drive away and I never to see them again.

"Just do what I tell you to do." The look Edward gave me told me it was best to do as I was told, again.

Both Edward and I jumped in to the backseat and Emmett drove away from the police in a speed I didn't think was possible for this old car to drive in.

I saw Emmett looking back at me in the rear mirror and sighed. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like I asked for Edward to drive me away in a strange car to God knows where.

My eyes where still running with tears and I dried them with the back of my hand, leaving it black from the mascara and eyeliner I had put on what felt like another lifetime ago. I was surprised that I still had some makeup on my face since the last day or so, all I have done since then was pretty much to cry my eyes out.

"Care to explain?" Jasper finally asked Edward and put sound to the question the rest of us where thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Edward decided to play stupid.

"This wasn't part of the plan, we weren't going to bring hostages." Emmett said this time with his eyes still on the road driving in a dangerously high speed.

"Plans change, she can be helpful if the police have roadblocks that we drive though. And besides, she knew entirely too much about us already, we don't want her talking to the police."

"Stop asking me stupid questions." He muttered after a while.

We sat quiet for a long time, Emmett kept driving in the same dangerous speed but I no longer paid attention to how fast we were going or how dead we would be if he made a wrong move at the wheel.

I just starred out the window watching the countryside as we had driven out from the city. The sun was much higher on the sky than before and there was almost no traffic meeting us. We drove passed a dinner when I started thinking to when I had eaten the last time. I could feel my stomach growling for food. It must have been hours ago.

To my surprise Emmett turned and drove in to the dinner.

He parked the car next to the only other one who were parked out front.

At the same time all three of them jumped out of the car I was sitting in. I opened the car door dreaming about all the pancakes and coffee cups I were about to drink.

But instead of walking into the dinner they opened the trunk of the other car and threw their bag in there. That's when I saw that the dinner was closed and that there were no lights on.

Neither of them were paying any attention to me, I was playing with the thought in my mind of running down to the highway and hitchhike. There were only two problems with that plan.

_One_, there was no cars near by that I could hitchhike with. And even if there was, who would want to pick up a crying, dirty, sweaty girl with smeared makeup? _Two_, one of them was probably going to have time to shoot me, they rather have me dead that that I would tell the police of everything I knew about them.

No matter what I did they would catch up with me in some way. It felt like I was in a catch 22 situation, they would always find me despise what I did right now. I feared that they would eventually kill me, it was like Edward had said inside the car. I knew too much about them, there was no way of them letting me go and risking me talking to the police.

So I ended up standing next to the car not moving an inch. I was tired of being scared all the time, but I didn't want to die today so I decided that this was not my time to make my escape.

And the police could always protect me, right? Hadn't they the witness protection program for things like this?

During my moment of calculating my chance of running away Jasper had found another bag in the new car and threw cloths at the others.

I could no longer control my eyes when Edward took of his button up white shirt and was about to replace it with a grey t-shirt. I caught a glimpse at his well defined abs and muscular arms and I was glad that my moth was closed because other wise I might had been starting drooling.

He put on a tight grey t-shirt, dark jeans and a leather jacket that made him look even more like an bad boy, if I hadn't knew the fact that he was running away from the police after robbing a bank. I hated him for making it so hard to disliking him.

I saw Emmett looking at me with a smirk on my face who had obviously witness when I practically had been forced to hold on to the car because the sight of Edward had made my knees go weak.

My face got red as the blush crept on my cheeks when I realized that I had been caught, which only made Emmett smirk growing even bigger on his face.

"Bella!" I heard that velvet voice call my name that belonged to Edward and turned around, happy to have a reason to ignore Emmett.

Edward threw me a black tank top.

"Better put that on, they might be wondering when you look like that."

He referred to my once white t-shirt, now it was more like yellow with dirt and smelled like sweat. Without thinking about that three men was standing around me I pulled off my t-shirt of my body, throwing it in the car we had been sitting in, and put on the black tank top.

It was much too big for me, you could see my bra though the neckline. In an effort of making it more suiting for me Emmett came with his big hands and tied the band that were around my shoulders so that I showed a more appropriate amount of cleavage.

"Thanks."

"We don't want Edward attacking you back there. Do we?" He whispered back to me. I blushed again, making that stupid grin appearing on Emmett's face.

"Or maybe we do…" He whispered more to himself than to me and ripped a bit of the top and making a knot there too making it tighter.

"Emmett…!" I hissed.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He said and rolled his eyes before jumping in the car again. It was just that this wasn't the car he had driven here, we had switched car to the one who'd we had parked next to. This was a much newer silver Volvo with air-condition and were much more comfortable sitting in.

As before Jasper and Emmett sat in the front seat, but this time Jasper where driving. Edward where sitting next to me and had put on some pilot sunglasses. He kept his eyes on the road though the front window. Myself I had gone back to staring out the side window.

Emmett and Jasper had also changed cloths and were now dressed much more casual than before. Jasper had a blue bottom up shirt and jeans while Emmett had on a tight white t-shirt and jeans too.

What I hadn't noticed before what that Jasper now was wearing a gold ring on his left ring finger.

"You're married?" I asked out of nowhere after sitting quiet in a moving car for about half an hour. I wanted to break the silence in the car more than anything else.

Jasper turned around in surprise and looked back at me probably shocked by the sudden question.

"Eyes on the road!" I more or less screamed back at him. Jasper was driving just as fast as Emmett had. I'm surprised that they hadn't got a speeding ticket yet, but I assuming that they would get something else too if the police pulled them over.

"Don't worry, beside Edward Jasper is the best driver on the face of earth." Emmett laughed and made an effort of calming me down.

"Then why isn't Edward driving?"

"That's because it's his job to babysit you in the backseat since he was the one deciding that you should tag along…" Jasper searched my name on his tongue.

"Bella."

"Bella." Jasper finished.

"That's Italian, right?" Emmett asked.

"I think it is." I answered and shrugged my shoulders. I started thinking about that Edward had been very quiet during this conversation, he actually hadn't said much to me since we got into the car.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring, Jasper?" We had gotten of subject of my original question.

"It builds trust to strangers when they meet me." Jasper was a man of few words and answered every question with only one sentence if you didn't push him for more.

"So you are not actually married?"

"No." As I said, a man of few words.

I dropped the subject.

My stomach started growling again with hunger.

"Maybe we should stop and eat something?" Í almost jumped in surprise when I heard Edward's velvet voice talking beside me.

Without a word Jasper turned right and drove in next to a gas station this time. We all stepped out from the car and I gazed up to the sun that now was high in the sky and shine down at us.

Emmett and Jasper who hadn't wore sunglasses before put each of them on a pair.

There were a few cars outside on the parking lot. This was my chance to get away from them I thought. But of course they weren't stupid and were already one step a head of me.

Edward took my hand in his in a tighter grip than that I usually had with anyone that I held hands with. His hand felt cooler than I would have thought it would be against my skin.

The fact that he held my hand confused me, and I guess that I mirrored the feeling in my face too.

"I think the other would be wondering if I handcuffed us together, wouldn't they?" I swear that sometimes I believe that Edward was reading my mind.

"Oh, like I would ever disobey you." I said under my breath dripping with sarcasm and tried to look innocent.

"No, I don't think you will." He said in a serious voice and let my hand bruise light against his jeans pocket so I could feel the contours of his gun.

_Yeah, I get it. You have a gun. Surprise, guess what? I already knew that._

While Emmett paid for the gas Jasper and Edward and I walked in to the dinner which was located on the backside of the gas station.

It was a small dinner and the menu pretty much consisted with hamburgers and milkshakes. The interior were in red and white, it felt like you had travelled back in time and ended up in the 1950's when you walked in there.

Edward, who was still holding my hand, led me to a stall and let me sit next to the wall so there was no chance of me getting out.

Immediately a waitress showed up next to our table ready to take our order. I still had the pancakes and coffee cups on my mind so that was what I settled for.

She looked a bit suspicious at us while Jasper and Edward were ordering.

I couldn't blame her, Edward and Jasper were still wearing their sunglasses indoors and I had seen my reflection in the windows before we came in. My hair was tousled, I was still dirty in my face with smeared make up and I looked like a walking ghost with dark circles under my eyes because of lack of sleep I had got these days.

Jasper and Edward looked great though, maybe a bit tired but that was understandable because of the situation. Other than they looked great, which annoyed me to no end. They didn't just threatened to shoot me, rob an freaking bank, use me as an escape plan from the cops and made me cry and were probably were scared for the rest of my life. They managed to look great doing it.

Before the waitress became more suspicious of us and why I were sitting with them and looked a bit misplaced to say the least, Edward dazzled her. Using his velvet voice and taking of his sunglasses giving her a dazzling smile and looked her deep into her eyes.

I recognized that a little too much. That was just how he had been when I first meet him in the bank. I glared at the waitress wishing she would just go away.

Her reaction Edward's special treatment was to giggle and lose her ability to form a complete sentence.

"Ehh… yeah. I get that for you." She said before disappearing red as a tomato in her face.

"That wasn't very nice." I said a bit to accusing. Jasper looked up at us obviously losing interest in reading a newspaper that he had found at another table.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked innocent and meet my eyes. I could almost feel myself getting lost in his green eyes and forget what I was talking about.

When I realized that he was doing the whole dazzling thing on me this time I broke his gaze for a moment to get back on track before shooting a deadly glare back at him.

"She's probably sitting behind the counter hyperventilating right now. It's not nice dazzling people like that."

"I dazzle people?" He was still playing the innocent game, or he was sincere. I couldn't tell, he was a good actor when he didn't have his mood swings.

"Yes."

"Do I dazzle you?" He was smiling his crooked smile.

_Yes!_

"Not the point." I said trying to not to be affected by him.

"Do I dazzle you?" He repeated.

"Hey guys, what did you order for me?" Emmett cut in before I had been forced to answer Edward. I thanked God.

"A hamburger." Jasper answered him and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Great, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse." Emmett sat down next to Jasper.

The waitress came up to our table and served our drinks and smiled at Edward the whole time, not even bothered to give the rest of us a glance.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

When she had finally left us after practically throwing herself at him and pushed her breasts into his face, I drank all of the water in my glass in one sweep.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

All three of them looked at me.

"This is all you Edward." Emmett said and went back to playing with his fork on the table.

He sighed before grabbing my hand again and pulling me, gently this time, out of the stall.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you go to the bathroom…?"

"You're going to follow me to the bathroom?" I asked slowly.

"You don't actually think that I'm going to let you out of my sight so you can run to the police telling them were we are?

This time is was my turn to sigh.

"Right. Let's go." I more or less dragged him into the ladies bathroom and disappeared into one of the green bathroom stalls when we got in. Thoughtful enough Edward turned on the tap so that I didn't need to worry about him hearing me.

Before walked out I peeked though the door to see what he was doing out there.

Edward stood with his back against me and I could see his face and upper part of his body in the mirror on the wall. He had taken off his grey shirt and seemed to wash his face. He bent over the sink and collected water in his palms before bringing it up to his face and gently rub away the dirt before standing up. I took the moment to admire his muscular chest, straight nose and jaw line.

Then he put his shirt back on and dried himself in the face with a paper towel.

I stepped out from my stall as he turned around towards me.

"Finished?" He gave me a perfect crocked smile that made my knees go week. I had to force myself to not meet his eyes, because if I did I would probably stop thinking at all.

I nodded and gave him a shy smile back. That only made him smile more and I couldn't help but look at his eyes. They were glistering and I got lost in them a little too long.

This wasn't normal, you weren't supposed to _like_ your kidnappers. This was as far from normal as it could be. This man had held a gun against my head, and all I wanted to do now was to touch his face and kiss his lips.

I had clearly spent too much time with there guys, I had gotten the Stockholm syndrome.

"You never answered my question, do I dazzle you?"

I just laughed and begun to walk out the room before Edward took my hand.

_**So, what did you**__** guys think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** _I'm so sorry for me not updating earlier, I had planed on adding another chapter to this story on Wednesday. But that didn't happen. This week has been hell in school, and I'm afraid that next week is going to be the same. I'm going to try my best and update as soon as possible. Hope you will stay and read this anyway._

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I never would have thought that so many people took their time to read this. That meant so much to me._

**b****ookworm19065:** _No, I_ _didn't have anything special in mind when I was writing that particular scene in the bathroom. Maybe in the back of my mind or something, haha. Hope you liked it anyway. :) ___

**dreaminbelleza:** _I'm happy you like how Emmett is developing in this story. Jasper is a person (?) that I find harder just because he is such a complicated character. I just hope that you will enjoy how he turns out in later chapters_.

**LittleCoward:** _Thank you for your criticism, its much appreciated. It's always good to hear about the things you can improve, in this chapter I have worked with having different lengths in the paragraphs for example. _

_Thank you everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter. Here is the next one._

**Chapter Eight**

We were sitting in the car again, what a shocker.

Edward had taken over the driving and where now sitting next to Jasper who where sitting in the front seat. Emmett had taken over Edward's "babysitting" and was keeping me company in the backseat. Anyway, that's how I choose to see it, not that Emmett where sitting next to me to keep me from jumping out from the car and calling the police. Then again, maybe that was how I was supposed to see it. I was their hostage, and they were my kidnappers, and I should be terrified. Don't misunderstand me, I had been terrified for my life several times since I met these three men.

And in a way I still were, I mean I was very aware of the fact that they where all carrying weapons and that they probably would rather shoot me that go to prison. I'm not stupid, I understand that this isn't some road trip that I was on with my friends. This was a game of life and death.

This was my life. This could be my death.

When Edward and I had walked out from the bathroom everything had changed. Well, not in a matter of seconds and I didn't mean that everything was changed around just because Edward had followed me to the bathroom. It was just that that was the moment I saw the difference with my own eyes.

If I had to guess how long ago it was since I walked though those doors to the bank that Friday afternoon I would guess that it was at least Saturday afternoon, or maybe even Sunday today. I had no idea how long I had spent inside that bank, if felt like another lifetime and that I was inside that building moving around in those rooms for days.

Back then I seriously doubted if I would get out of there alive.

Things had changed since we got out from the bank and began driving away. I had discovered that Emmett maybe not be the jerk I once thought he was. When he tried he could actually be really nice. Jasper was still a mystery to me though.

And Edward, well he was Edward. He had the whole hot and cold thing going on.

When Edward and I had joined Jasper and Emmett in our stall again it was like we all had forgotten the circumstances to why we here there. Emmett joked with everyone he saw while he ate his hamburger and the rest of us laughed both at him and with him. For a moment it was like we had all been friends for years.

Then things got awkward again as we jumped in the car and drove away. We all got quiet again as if we all remember why we were here in the first place.

"Pull over. I need to pee!" Emmett's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

Edward slowed down at the side of the road and before he had time to stop the car completely Emmett jumped out and ran behind the trees that now lined the road. The only thing I had seen for hours were trees and an occasional car that drove pass us.

Jasper and Edward both jumped out from the car and walked around it for a couple of times. They seemed to be doing dome kind of stretching, pulling in their arms and rolling around their heads to stretch their necks. I understood why they could feel the need to be doing that, my butt was numb and my whole body was stiff. I was just too tired to move and do the same.

I leaned my head against the door and forced my eyes to be open.

I looked out the window, Jasper was doing pushups behind the car and Edward were still stretching his body and talking to Jasper. They were laughing at something. Neither of them paid any attention to me who were still in the car and Emmett were still somewhere by the trees.

This was my chance. It was now or never.

As fast as I could I climbed inside the car to get to the drivers seat. I looked around, of course Edward had taken the keys with him.

No panic. Maybe I could hot-wire the car. It couldn't be that hard, I had seen people doing it on TV all the time. I felt with my fingers along the side of the car looking for something that could guide me on what I would do.

Who are you fooling? You aren't going to be able to hot-wire the car before they get over here and get caught.

Instead I moved back in the car and sat down on my seat I had before. In the next moment I head Emmett and Jasper opening the doors of the car. I couldn't help but sigh of relief that I had moved back before they saw me trying to steal their car.

Emmett took the driver seat this time as Jasper took out a map from the glove compartment and studied the paper for a moment. Edward opened the car door and sat down next to me with a little smile. My lips betrayed me and gave him one back as Emmett drove away and augmented with Jasper which way was best to drive.

My thoughts began to wander again as Emmett increased the speed from legal to deadly. They sure did love driving fast. I wondered what my father would say about that.

Then again, I don't think he would be very happy with the situation of me being kidnapped even if they did drive in a lower speed. Had they already found out that it had been me in the bank that they had taken and had they told Charlie in that case? I remembered how he had been back when I lived with him and I had broken my leg. He was worried sick about me the first days I had to go to school without him and he could no longer watch every move I made. I had been tortured with phone calls from my mother daily because how scared Charlie had sounded when he had called her from the hospital. I couldn't imagine how he would react about this, that his daughter, the daughter of a sheriff was being abducted in a car. And as icing on the cake, she had begun to like her kidnappers. I was afraid he might die from a heart attack if that reached his knowledge.

He should be happy that I was at least being treated well considered the circumstances.

I wondered what had happened with the others who had been with me there inside the bank. Were they home and ate dinner around the table with their families, or where they still at the police station? Would they carry on with their own lives like that day had never happened or being hunted by these events that they had been though and being changed forever?

I missed Ben, I never got the chance to know if he had a family at home waiting for him that night at the dinner table. Wondering why he didn't come home while his food got cold on the table. I wanted to know how he was feeling now, after all he was the one person who had managed to make me feel safe and being able to close my eyes inside the bank.

Now on the outside I had no one who stood by me. I might confuse and convince myself that they felt like friends and didn't want me no harm. But that could only be for the time being, I had no idea to what they were going to do with me next. I had to keep that in mind and not lose myself in dazzling smiles, amazing God given bodies or funny jokes. It would always be me against them as long as they dragged me around like this.

The next thing I knew I heard a voice wispier in my ear.

"Bella, wake up." A velvet voice that could only belong to Edward breathed next to my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw that the car was standing still. This time we weren't surrounded by trees, you could see a house here and there around us and we were standing in a parking lot that was almost full of cars that were parked.

"Were are we?" I asked him sleepy and rubbed my eyes with both my hands. I saw that someone had covered me up by something, I had Edward's leather jacket over me that was now lying in my lap. Edward was standing outside the car with my door open.

"Were going to spend the night here. Come on, the others have already gone inside." He said with a smile and took my hand to help me to jump out from the car with my sleepy legs.

"How long was I sleeping?" I yawned.

"For about fifteen minutes." Edward took the leather jacket and held it out to me so that I could put it on. I gladly accepted, I was freezing after my nap in the car because my body heat had dropped and I felt a bit naked in the tank top I was wearing. I wasn't used to show that much skin or having as tight tops that Emmett had made this one into.

Edward took my hand again and held it tight. I assumed it was for his safety only so that I wouldn't run away, but I still enjoyed it as much as I could. His hand was much warmer this time and if felt nice being able to warm my fingers against his skin.

We walked along the parking lot up to a house and though the glass doors. That's when I understood that this was some type of hotel. The main theme of the hotel was apparently brown in different shades and white. An awful colour combination if I could say so myself.

There was a older couple already standing in by the front desk in front of us but that didn't stop Edward from cutting in line.

"Excuse me. My friends were here earlier and checked in, can we have the key to room 205?" He said and charmed the poor middle aged woman who was sitting behind the desk. Without a second of thought the woman gave him the key. I wondered if they had the same luck if the waitress before or if this woman had been a man. Maybe they just trusted their lives on their charm and good looks.

Edward took the key in one hand and held mine in the other as he led me to the stairs and begun to walk to the next floor.

With white numbers painted on a black sign it was easy to see which room was ours as soon as we rounded the corner after the stairs. The brown and white theme continued inside the room that had white walls and brown furniture and beds.

"Where is Jasper and Emmett?" I asked Edward as soon as we walked inside the room and he had closed the door as he realised my hand. I sat down on one of the chairs that were standing in the middle of the room next to a table. I was still feeling sleepy from my nap in the car and I hadn't really had time to wake up yet.

He just shrugged his shoulders as an answer and scratched his chin for a moment. Then he took of his sunglasses that he had hanging from his shirt and la them down on the table. Edward shrunk down in one of the chairs that were across the table to mine and put his feet's upon the table. I watched him carefully as he laid his arms across his chest and for a moment he looked completely relaxed, that was a first for me. Usually he looked tense and ready for anything to happen in the next second.

The lines in his face were flattened and I could clearly see his dark long eyelashes against his pale skin. If I was honest he looked beautiful just sitting there.

"You can take a shower if you want." He uttered the words as he sat perfectly still and were still keeping his eyes closed.

"You're not afraid that I'm going to run away?" I said with a big smile and couldn't help but laughed a bit at the fact that I just asked him that.

"I don't need to worry. There are no windows in the bathroom for you to crawl out from." A smirk appeared on his face.

I didn't bother making up a good come back to his answer and located the bathroom instead. It was hidden behind a similar door to the one that had showed us our room out in the hallway. Inside there was white tile on every wall and on the floor. A toilet was in the corner and on the opposite side of the small room there was a sink and a mirror on the wall. Then beside the toilet the small shower was pushed into, it looked like a last minute decision when they had built the bathroom.

On the small surface on the floor that wasn't covered by something like a sink of a showed I spun around and turned on the handles of the shower so the water would start running. I undressed while the water in the shower heated. I looked back at myself in the mirror of a second before stepping inside the hot water.

The person starring back at me wasn't somebody I recognized. This wasn't the Bella Swan I was used to meet in the mirror every morning.

My hair was lifeless and tussled and didn't shine in the normal dark brown reddish kind of way. Now it shone in a colourless almost grey way, and my scalp was greasy. My skin mirrored the same grey lifeless colour with matching dark circles under my eyes. The smeared makeup that left me looking like a koala bear fitted my new walking zombie style.

Happily I threw my jeans and the black tank top on the floor along with my other cloths and jumped into the showed under the streaming water. Thoroughly I washed every part of my body. As I washed my hair with the shampoo from the little bottles from the hotel that was standing by the sink I rubbed my face carefully to wash away every trace of my makeup. Then before walking out from the bathroom I rolled my hair into a towel and dried myself before I put my cloths back on. I took one last look in the mirror, at least now I looked a bit more respectable and fresh then before. And I did smell better too.

I expected to only see Edward when I walked out from the minimal bathroom after my shower. It wouldn't surprise me to see him passed out in the chair he had been sitting in before. He looked like he needed a few hours to sleep and relax and so did probably Jasper and Emmett too. I briefly wondered where the two of them were until I opened the door and stepped back into the room.

Edward were still sitting in the chair with his feet up on the table. I couldn't tell if he were sleeping or not, his eyes were closed and his chest moved in a steady pace as he where breathing. His tight t-shirt had wrinkled and moved an inch up on his stomach, giving me a small view of his abs. And I didn't hade to worry about Emmett or Jasper anymore. Emmett was sitting on the floor counting the money I had helped them stole. I was actually surprised on how much I had managed to press down in the bag. Jasper on the other hand were sitting on the bed with the map that I had seen him looking at earlier in the car and studied it carefully. Only Emmett looked up when I joined them in the room and acknowledged my presence. He gave me a small smile and got back to counting the money again.

Just because I didn't know what else to go or where I wouldn't be in the way I sat down in one of the chairs and took off my towel from my hair. I started folding it very neatly and put it down in my lap and brushed my hair with my fingers, trying to sort out most of the tangles. Then I went back to watching Emmett as he was completely concentrated on the money. It didn't last long until I was bored of watching him carefully putting the money in different piles on the carpet and as each pile grew, so did his smile.

"Emmett, can't you just take her outside and buy us dinner or something?" Jasper said from the bed.

Emmett eyes moved from the money to his friend who were sitting with papers all around his this time. That wasn't just a map he was looking at, there was documents spread all over the bed and Jasper were sitting in the middle of it all. I saw that he had drawn multiples lines on the map, it almost looked like he was he was thinking of a war plan or something like that.

"Why can't someone else do it?" Emmett complained.

"Edward is sleeping though Bella is his responsibility and I'm asking you to do it." Jasper had turned his gaze down on the papers again.

"Fine, come on Bella let's find something to eat." He stood up from the carpet and threw me a baseball cap and I stole Edward's leather jacket again before walking out from the hotel room with him.

Emmett and I walked through the hallway, okay it was more like me following him and to be honest it was more like jogging from my side as Emmett walked so fast. He didn't grab my hand or anything when I was out from the hotel room in order to keep me in control. He probably already knew that he would catch up with me in no time if I tried to make an escape and that I was too scared to even try.

"What is his problem? With me I mean." I asked as clear as I could when we walked down the stairs down to the reception. I was still breathing heavy from my 'jogging'.

"Oh Jasper? Don't worry about him. He's a bit of a private person and don't let anyone in to know him. That's just the way he is, it's nothing against you personally." Emmett ensured me as we walked out from the hotel though the glass doors.

*******

**A little bit shorter that I planed on writing it, but I really wanted to give you something since I have been bad at updating this time. Hope you liked it anyway.**

_**I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. Send me a PM or something if your interested!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**: You show me every time that I have the best reviewers here on fanfic, thank you so much! I don't really have a lot to say this time but I do hope that you will like this chapter, at least it was very fun writing. And someone asked me if Alice or Rosalie will appear later in this story. I have played with the thought in my mind but I'm not entirely sure yet. They will make an appearance, I just don't know how big I will make them in this. Anyway, enjoy!

And thank you _**heal my bleeding heart**_ who now is my beta and have worked with me on this chapter and it much better to read. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Nine**

It was dark in the hotel room, the lights were out and the only sound was of two people breathing heavily on the other side of the room. I stared up in the ceiling and dragged the blanket higher over my shoulders. I turned over and rolled onto my side, curling my knees into my chest.

I could see _his_ eyes clearly in the dark, gleaming in the light from the street that shone though the blinds. Edward's skin looked luminescent in the light, almost translucent, like an ice sculpture. He was sitting in that chair again, his feet on the one opposite, the one I had been sitting in hours ago. The only difference was that he had moved them so that he was blocking the only door out from the room.

I can't sleep." I whispered in his direction. Edward's eyes met mine for a moment.

"You haven't tried enough." He whispered back to me and looked away.

"Yes I have." I argued with him. I did my best to keep a smile off of my face when Edward turned on his head to look at me again.

"Fine. It's not my problem anyway." Great, I was now the victim of another of his mood swings. Wonder what he's going to do now, duck tape my mouth shut so that I couldn't talk?

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked my voice gentler than it had been. He ignored me and pretended that I hadn't said anything. "Jasper said that you had done something like this before. You owe me. I deserve to know if you're going to go all psycho on me."

He didn't say anything as my eyes continued to probe him for an answer.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" I complained.

"If you're going to talk all night do it outside. Some of us are trying to sleep!" Emmett interrupted Edward before he had time to say anything.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket off my body and sat up. When my feet touched the cold floor I shuddered. I drew my fingers though my hair and sighed as I stood up. Each time I took a step a loud creaking sounded from the floor.

"Where are you going?" I stopped, caught like a dear in headlights. I think I even jumped a bit in my fright. It was such a sudden noise that it would have scared even the bravest.

I was always the scared-cat in my little group of friends, the one people hid behind a door from just so they could jump out and scare me. I always shrieked and jumped a foot in the air when they did that. I remembered one time when I had vacuumed my room, my iPod streaming with loud music in my ears; Charlie had walked into the room while I had my back to him. When I turned around I had almost attacked him with the hover because I had been so frightened that someone had snuck up behind me. That's why I hated those movies where things just pop up out of nowhere. The more sadistic ones with people slowly being killed with chainsaws I could watch and not even flinch.

"The bathroom?" It sounded more like a question and I resented that I was so vulnerable around him. I shouldn't have to ask them if I could go to the bathroom!

When nobody said anything I took that as a sign that it was okay and that none of them were going to hurt me for attempting to use the bathroom.I walked inside the bathroom and shut the door behind me, flicking on the lights. The yellow light blinded me for a second, but I got used to it quickly.

As I examined my refection in the mirror I was glad that I recognized myself this time. My hair had regained its' colour and my face looked clean and not incrusted with dirt. I had finally gotten some clean clothes. They had given me a white button up shirt that looked very similar to the one Edward had worn in the bank. I suspected that it was one and the same. I just didn't want my suspicions confirmed. That would only make them think that I bothered if it was Edward's shirt. And I didn't. _I didn't._

When I was finished in the bathroom I put the light out and then opened the door – I was really doing my best not to make any of them angry at me. This time I was extremely careful as I walked out and sneaked to my bed. Emmett was crashing on the couch and Jasper was sleeping in the other bed. This time Emmett didn't say anything and I think I heard both of them snoring quietly. I heaved a sigh of relief and as slowly and quietly as possible I lay down on the mattress and pulled the blanket over my body. I had planned on staring out in the dark around the room all night; I didn't feel tired at all. I sighed again, bored.

"Bella!" Somebody hissed. I supposed it was Edward as the others were sleeping. His voice was different, rougher, nothing like the sweet velvety one that had lured me in so easily.

I turned around in my bed and saw Edward standing halfway out the door. His hand was on the doorknob but his body was turned towards me. He nodded in the direction of the door and smiled weakly. He was clearly trying to make me following him somewhere. I was trying to decide if I should go with him. I could join him, but then I had no idea of what he would be doing. Or I could just stay in bed and listen to two sleeping men all night. Option one sounded much more appealing even if I ended up lost and alone in a forest.

I nodded and gave him the same weak smile he had given me before repeating the whole getting out of bed quietly thing. I tiptoed over to him bare feet against the cold floor, and followed him out the room. He closed the door hard behind him and he didn't seem to care about what Jasper and Emmett would think.

He smiled at me again, this time it was a real one that reached his eyes. It was the first time he had shown me that smile, and it only made me want to kiss him even more that I had wanted to when I had watched him from inside the bathroom at the diner.

"What did you want me out here for?" I crossed my arms over my chest in a bad attempt to keep my body heat.

"You said you couldn't sleep, so I thought that you might want to accompany me outside while I have a smoke." The smile disappeared from his face in the same moment I had opened my mouth and broke the silence between us. I hated myself for taking that smile away from his face, I missed it. And I had brought out moody Edward again.

"You couldn't have told me to put my jeans on or something if we're going outside?" I asked annoyed.

"You'll be fine." He said and took my hand. He held it loosely, as if he just wanted to hold my hand for the sake of it. I walked behind him down the stairs, but stopped at the lobby doors when I remembered that I had nothing on my feet.

"Wait. I don't have any shoes on!" I said and stopped in my tracks. Edward didn't notice that

I was trying to make him stop before I screamed at him and nearly tripped over my own feet because he wouldn't stop.

He dropped his eyes and studied me for a moment. I was just wearing a white big shirt over a bra and my panties. I had no pants, socks or shoes. I was practically naked! And it looked like Edward now realized this too as his eyes widened.

For a moment it looked like he was thinking of running upstairs to our room to get me clothes and shoes – a plan that I preferred. Of course that wasn't what he decided to do. Instead he released my hand and kicked of his shoes and moved them with his feet towards me.

"Here, take them for now." Unsure that I had any other choice I slid my feet into the far too big shoes.

Then Edward continued to walk out the door in only his socks. I followed him faithfully out the door as he lit a cigarette. He had his hands around the lighter to protect it from the wind. He took a deep drag and blew out a big cloud of smoke. He took another breath from the cigarette and as he breathed out he closed his eyes and his face seemed exceptionally serene.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said as I leaned against the wall of the building.

"Only when I'm stressed." He explained. Edward took the cigarette from his mouth and offered it to me. I didn't smoke. I had occasionally on parties when Jessica had tricked me into drinking vodka shots. Normally I looked down on people who smoked, it was only uneducated people who did that and wasted money on what would probably kill them.

Edward looked surprised when I took the cigarette from him and took a drag from it. I was surprised too, but I took another deep one before I gave it back to him and could feel the calm feeling only cigarettes give you.

Edward took another drag too and blew out the cloud of smoke in the same direction as the wind so I didn't have to breathe it in.

"You don't look like the type who would smoke." He stated. I shrugged.

"It happens…"

Edward nodded weakly and smiled as if he was happy with the answer.

"You still haven't answered any of my questions."

"Neither have you." He said. I was glad that he was still smiling; it made him seem more friendly. I had no idea what question he was talking about, I had been more than compliant towards them.

"What question?" I was confused and searched my mind for any trace of what he was talking about. Then I remembered. No, please not _that_ question!

A smirk appeared on his face and grew bigger as he formed the words in his head.

"Do I dazzle you?" He made each word sound like its own question.

I wanted to lie. But I knew that I was a horrible liar and that he would see the truth anyway.

"If I tell you, will you answer my question then?" He nodded and breathed out another cloud of smoke. I stole the cigarette from his mouth and took a smoke before answering. My actions seemed to surprise Edward and for a moment he looked confused. Then he let out a small laugh and took the cigarette back when I took it between my fingers to breathe out.

"Constantly." I answered him after a while.

"I do?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and then a smiled formed on his lips. It was the kissable one that reached up to his eyes and made them sparkle in the dark. I nodded, afraid what I might say if I opened my mouth when he smiled like that.

"Your turn." I said when I had recovered from his crooked smile.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said with a flat voice.

"You promised."

He took a long smoke and avoided my eyes before talking again.

"I met my last girlfriend in similar circumstances as these."

It felt like all the air was punched out of my lungs. Then why did he bring me here?

He was still avoiding looking at me.

"And it ended badly. Can we just not talk about this anymore?"

I stayed quiet and it was my turn to look away. What a freaking hypocrite.

_Psycho, asshole, moody, hypocrite. _He was just adding to the list.

"There isn't much to tell. She happened to be there when he were doing one of our jobs, she was sitting behind the counter. We had a bit of a connection and stayed in touch after. Thenshe found out that that time wasn't a onetime thing and she got scared and left me. I was lucky we didn't stay long enough there so she could tell everything to the police. "

_I bet the 'connection' was purely physical_, I thought to myself.

"Was there more before her?"

"No." I wasn't sure that he was telling the truth so I decided to drop the subject. Some things were better not known.

"So what are you, professional bank robbers?" I joked.

"Yeah that's about right, we take the money for ourselves because there is often something else people want inside the bank if they hire us. This time they wanted that envelope for example."

"What was inside that anyway?"

"Important papers. I think it was properties to companies and stuff like that. I have no idea actually. It's my job to bring out from the bank unharmed, not knowing what's inside." He said and shrugged.

Edward finished his cigarette and put it out against the wall before dropping it on the ground. He drew his fingers though his hair leaving it even messier than it had been before. The wind grabbed the thin fabric of his t-shirt and made his abs visible though the material. I crossed my legs in his big shoes in an attempt to keep warmer and rubbed my arms with my hands to keep me from freezing.

Edward lifted his head to look up to the sky, I copied the motion and I could clearly see the stars in the dark. It wasn't something that you saw in the city. It was beautiful.

"You know, you never really told me why you brought me here." I said quietly, afraid to ruin the comfortable silence between us.

"Yeah I know." He said in just as quiet a voice, without lifting his gaze from the stars. "I don't really know either. It sort of just happened in the heat of the moment."

"Why did you move me away from Ben in the first place?" We were still whispering in the dark making this feel more private that it probably was.

I didn't blame him for anything I just wanted to know, and for once he didn't get mad when I asked him about it. Edward just whispered back without the usual glares and ironic voices or without asking me to forget about it. We weren't really looking at each other either when we were talking; both of us had our gazes directed towards the sky wandering among the stars.

"Ben? That guy you were all over in the office?" His voice had lost the gentle tone and he almost sounded disgusted. I rolled my eyes at his remark. Who did he think he was anyway judging me like that?

"I wasn't 'all over him.' He was comforting me and I feel asleep in his lap. But yes, that's the one."

"I didn't like the guy; you shouldn't have trusted him like that."

"Says the guy who held a gun against my head and forced me into a car."

"I tried to warn you, it wasn't my fault that you didn't leave when I told you to." In my periphery I saw a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, because I always believe every psycho that tells me that they're there to rob a bank."

"Did you just call me a psycho?" He laughed in a way that matched his velvet voice. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he had stopped watching the sky and was now looking at me instead.

It was a genuine laugh that echoed in the dark. His eyes met mine and they sparkled like emeralds even in the dark.

I broke our gaze before it got too loaded. I backed up one step and leaned towards the wall of the hotel.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I heard my voice asking. He stepped into my view.

"For everything. I don't really think clearly when we're doing these kinds of work and I make rushed decisions. So I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

I didn't know how to answer him so I gave him a smile and a little nod to show him that I understood. Then Edward backed away and looked out in the dark again.

Neither of us said anything for a while, we just stood there. There were no signs of anyone else nearby. Further away you could see lights in the windows of some houses but other than that nothing was visible. The only sound was the wind through the trees and a car driving in a distance. It was quiet peaceful and scary at the same time, I was just happy that I wasn't standing there all by myself.

"Did Emmett tell you anything special when you were out buying pizza?"

"No, he just showed me baby pictures of you and told me every embarrassing secret about your past. Nothing special really."

"Is that so?" A laugh escaped from his lips which made me look at him. He had that kissable smile on his face again, I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Because then I might have to kill both of you." Without me realizing it he had moved closer to me and was now whispering in that dazzling way in my ear.

His lips were so close to my skin I could feel his breath on my neck and goose bumps were breaking out across my skin.

Against my will I let out a gasp from and he pulled back and his lips brushed my cheek making it feel hot just where he touched me.

"I wasn't honest before. I was jealous of that Ben guy, he got to have you in his arms." He lifted my chin up so that I met his eyes and the moment I did I got lost in them.

Before I knew it his soft lips met mine and his hand moved away from my chin to the back of my head to support my neck and twirled itself into my hair. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss and I answered it happily as his tongue found his way in my mouth.

I put my arms around his waist as me pressed me gently against the wall and moved his body closer to me and I could feel his warm body against mine. His lips left mine and travelled along my jaw line and then he moved down to kiss my neck. A soft moan escaped from my lips and I could feel his lips smiling as he kissed me again and snaked his arm around mywaist to press my body even closer to his.

***

I thought it had been impossible to sleep before, but now it was even harder. All kinds of thoughts were spinning in my head and all I could think about was Edward's soft lips. He was a great kisser there was no doubt about that.

Sleeping was the last thing on my mind right now. I was back in my bed upstairs and was staring at the ceiling again, Emmett and Jasper were still sleeping and probably didn't even know that Edward and I had been outside the hotel room. Edward had finally passed out in his chair and I could clearly see his chest rise and fall at the same pace as his breathing.I closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep again. My body couldn't lie still, I wanted to run around, jump about like a hyper pixie, and a maybe repeat of what Edward and I had done earlier. I sighed. There was no chance in hell that I was going to sleep now.

As quietly as possible I stood up from my bed and tiptoed to the door. At one point I was positive that I had woken one of them and my heart stopped. A moment later they all continued to breathe heavily, I got the door opened and closed it silently behind me.

Outside the sun was about to rise.

Before I knew it I was down in the reception again. The woman behind the counter eyed me for a second because I was still only wearing the white shirt and underwear. I didn't knew what I was doing here, I hadn't planned on coming here I just didn't want to lie in that bed anymore.

"Can I help you with something?" The woman asked.

When I told her what I wanted she pointed at the telephone on the counter and went back reading her magazine.

Without really thinking about it I pressed the number I thought of first and placed the phone at my ear. Many signals sounded in the phone before anyone answered, it didn't surprise me since it was early in the morning.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice whispered. He sounded like he had just woken up and I felt a bit guilty for waking him up this early. A smile spread in my face as I heard him voice though, so I couldn't feel bad for too long, it made me realize how much I missed home.

"Hi Dad."

_**Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** I'm not going to bore you with a long A/N in this chapter. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and reads this and give a hand to _heel my bleeding heart_ for being an awesome beta. Also tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm not really sure if I hate it or love it but I hope you will like it anyway.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 10**

_"Hi Dad."_

There was no sound from the other side of the phone, and for a brief moment I wondered if he had even heard me.

"Where are you?" Charlie said in a low voice, surprise mingled with panic. Clearly he knew that I had been inside the bank that day and that _they_ had kidnapped me. He must have been so worried.

"I… I don't know." I said honestly. Only the sound of his voice made me cry. I almost didn't recognize my voice as my throat thickened and my tears filled my eyes. In my attempt to muffle my tears I swallowed the lump and wiped away my tears with my hand. The woman behind the counter gave me a weird look and I gave her my best death glare back.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you in any way? Where are they now, do you think you can escape?" Charlie was in pure panic mode now and there was no sign of him being a sheriff or that he was trained on calming people down in his work. This was a worried father that I was talking to, and I didn't know what to tell him.

"I'm fine." I squeezed the words out of my mouth, I was telling the truth but it didn't sound like it. I ignored the tears now streaming down my face and the practically inaudible sounds that came from my mouth.

"Bella you need to call the police, get help! Anything…" It was strange hearing him say those words and him having no idea of the numbers of chances I had been given to get someone to help me. As he spoke there was a woman within reach of my arms that could help me.

"I know Dad." I pressed out between my sobs again. Charlie started talking again with the same worried voice and I twirled my fingers around the cord of the phone. "I need to go but don't worry about me." I ended the phone call and hung up the phone before I could hear Charlie's protests.

"Are you okay?" The woman behind the counter had dropped her magazine in her lap and pushed a packet of tissues towards me. She looked concerned and kind of uncomfortable; I couldn't really tell which one. Grateful, I took a tissue and dried away the tears from my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and cleared my throat. "I just… need a moment." Her eyes studied me for a moment to see if I was alright and then continued doing what she was doing before.

With a heavy heart and dragging my feet I headed back to the hotel room where I, hopefully, would meet three sleeping men. Nothing good would come out of this if they found out that I had called my dad, - please, please let them be asleep. They will freak out if the find out that I called my father.

I knew that I had the perfect opportunity to get away from them now, but it was cold outside and I wanted to at least have some proper clothes –hopefully a pair of jeans- on before I ran out and hitchhiked to a police station or something.

I stopped dead in my tracks on the stairs, had I just been thinking something that ridiculous? That my chances of escape were going to be ruined because I didn't have any jeans on?

Without giving it another thought I turned around and ran down the stairs and though the lobby and out the glass doors. It was raining outside and was freezing cold but that didn't stop me as I ran down the parking lot as fast as I could since I was barefoot and it wasn't a nice feeling stepping on stones as they bore into my feet.

The road was empty when I came down to it.

_Just my luck…_

I couldn't remember which way we had come from since I had been asleep during our arrival, so I just continued to walk along the road to what I thought was the nearest village, town… anywhere really.

The asphalt felt better against my feet as I ran because it was flatter than the gravel that the rest of the roads consisted of. The rain was streaming down and now I was soaking wet and my white shirt was sticking to my body.

My hair irritated me and I wanted nothing more than to put it in a ponytail just to get it out of my face.

I had no idea where I was going and there was nothing but road for as far as the eye could see. No signs of anything else. Why didn't I ask the woman for help when I was inside the hotel? Because I didn't want to involve her in this mess and I was too scared to call the police from the phone because with my bad luck anyone of _them_ would have walked down to find me and driven away from any type of civilization.

My breath was hard and deep as I pushed myself to keep running down the road. If I just reached around the corner maybe a car would come and pick me up.

_Please God if you exist just help me out of this._

A deep pain shot though my right foot as I ran and made me fall down hard on my knees. I barely had time to catch myself before I hit the ground. I was so tired from the running and my foot was in too much pain so I stayed on the road not bothering to stand up.

I took a moment to recover my breathing before I sat up and decided to exanimate my foot to see what was causing the pain. I saw broken glass around me, figures that I had got a piece in my foot.

As I grabbed a hold of my foot as was about to take a look at it my palm was covered in blood. I felt nauseas when I saw the thick red fluid on my hand and drop onto my foot and I wet my free palm with the rain and used that to clean my hand and wipe any remaining blood from my foot.

I lay down on the road again, water droplets rained down on my eyes. If any part of my body had been dry before I was soaking wet now. I was exhausted, not only in the literal sense that I had just run about 1.5 miles but also emotionally, I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

So many things had happened in such a small space of time, and I just didn't know anything anymore.

I had kissed Edward last night. And I had smoked.

I hardly ever smoked, but the calm feeling was just what I needed at that time.

It was still hard for me to believe that Edward had kissed me yesterday, and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek either. It had been a passionate kiss, one of the best I had ever experienced. That made me so scared, I was starting to like him. And that was insane, this was all his fault.

If it wasn't for him I would have been lying in my own bed right now without a bleeding foot and a shirt that was dry and probably not see-through as I realized that this one had become. If he just hadn't noticed me in the bank from the beginning maybe I could have just stayed with Ben in that room until they fled from the bank and no harm would have been done. But no, of course things couldn't go the easy way for me.

_Someone up there seriously didn't like me. _

In the distance I could hear a car coming this way. I crawled to the side of the road since I had tripped in the middle of it, and stayed there.

I did my best to stand up without putting pressure on my injured foot, not wanting to make t worse.

When I saw the head lights of the car I started to wave, I hoped it might see me and have some mercy, maybe it would get me out of here. When it came closer I saw it was a silver car.  
Wait I know that car.

_Holy crap!_ Maybe if I run into the woods and hide they won't see me.

I didn't have time even flinch, never mind make an escape plan before the car stopped in front of me. Inside there was three men that I very well recognized, and they didn't look happy at all.

_If they think I'm going to jump into that car willingly they are out of their minds_.

I ignored them and wobbled forward on the road in a slow pace.

_Yeah, like that was going to make them leave me alone._

Out of nowhere two strong hands came up behind me and wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I squealed and kicked with my legs in order to make the person who was holding me to release me, but that didn't happen.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as loud as I could.

He ignored me and opened the car door and more or less shoved me inside the car.

I sat up properly, not wanting to look like an idiot taking up two spaces. Edward jumped in beside me and began ignoring me. Emmett drove away on the road as the rain continued streaming down almost making it impossible to see anything outside.

We sat in silence and I don't think I had ever been so scared. They didn't talk to me, it was like I wasn't there, or they were pretending that I wasn't there. Why the hell did they come and get me if they were going to ignore me?

It took less than five minutes for them to drive us back to the hotel, something that almost took me more half an hour to run. Jasper and Emmett jumped out from the car first and slammed their doors hard.

Emmett tore the door opened and grabbed me with hard hands and pulled me out from the car. I just followed his motions like a rag doll and concentrated on not crying in front of them.

Emmett grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder and carried me caveman style in the pouring rain in though the glass doors that the hotel had and continued without a word upstairs to their room.

The woman behind the counter was the same one as this morning and looked concerned when three dripping wet people walked through the doors and that one of them was forcing a woman inside. I was still kicking and screaming begging me to let me go and hitting Emmett as hard as I could on his back. He didn't even flinch; he was a man of steal.

As soon as we got inside the hotel room Emmett dumped me in "my" bed and I noticed that Jasper, who had been the last person to enter, made sure that he had locked the door.

"She's bleeding." Emmett said in a monotone voice to Jasper who walked though the room to his bag.

I wasn't paying attention to him or anyone else for that matter. I was looking down on my palms, the scrapes on them seeming very interesting right now.

I studied my knees for a second too and saw that the scrapes on them were deep, and blood poured from the both like little rivulets, like the rain battering against the windows.

Jasper came up to me with a bottle in his hand and paper towels and the duck tape that I was too familiar with. I didn't want to know what he was going to do to me.

I was surprised when he sat down on the end of my bed and lifted up my foot that I had injured and studied if for a moment.

"You got lucky," he murmured, "You're not going to need stitches for this." I was even more surprised that he was talking to me.

Jasper took out tweezers and started scraping lightly on the back of my foot. It hurt like hell and you could probably tell that from looking at my face.

"Don't worry, I have had medical training." He said without his eyes leaving my foot. I didn't know how I was supposed to answer that so I stayed quiet.

He opened the bottle and drenched my wound with the light fluid. That hurt much more than when he had scraped with the tweezers. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't flinch or show my discomfort to Jasper. The taste of blood spread in my mouth.

"Sorry we don't have any band aids." Jasper said apologetically, then he ripped a piece of the fabric on the bed and tided it around my foot and my wound. "To stop the bleeding he explained." I just gave him a small smile before he lifted my foot higher to examine the work he had done.

"What do you say if we take care of those knees of yours too." It winced, how much more embarrassing could this get? I felt like I'd just gone out for my first bike ride and had fallen off.

My failed attempt of escaping would end up in the history books, first of all I ran away from the one person I had seen in this town who could help me. Then I ran out into the pouring rain without really wearing any cloths or shoes, I tripped and fell on the side of the road and ended up with a piece of glass in my foot.

Oh and it gets better…then my kidnappers found me lying on the side of the road, only to kidnap me again, and take care of my wounds, like they cared.

Ah the irony that is my life.

Jasper poured some of that liquid on my knees and as before I felt that uncomfortable sticky feeling again.

I had stayed quiet ever since we had gotten back to the hotel room. I couldn't see any reason to argue with them or beg them to let me go. There was no one who was going to help me anyway. I though back to Charlie's voice this morning; I wondered who had told him that I was missing. Maybe they had missed me at work or Jessica had started wondering where I was. It didn't matter anyway. Now he knew that I was still alive, for the moment anyway.

Though I couldn't really see any of them killing me. Jasper had just taken care of me and I realized that this was the first time he had spoken to me with freely outside the bank. They wouldn't have done that if they thought I was unnecessary, right?

Emmett had seemed mad when he carried me inside but it was still hard to see him shooting me.

And Edward, he had _kissed_ me. That must mean something right? But I had probably ruined that after what I had just done. If there was anyone to be scared of right now it was him. I never knew what he was going to do, it all depended on his moods, and they changed too often to decipher nay sort of pattern. That terrified me.

"You're finished?" It was Emmett who spoke this time as he stood behind Jasper.

"Yeah, are you?" Jasper's voice hinted a southern accent that I hadn't noticed before.

"Edward is outside finishing up."

"Great, let's go then." Jasper sighed and stood up.

_Wait, what? Where were they going?_

Emmett picked me up in one smooth motion and started walking out the room behind Jasper. I hated that I was being carried but at least this time he was carrying me in his arms and not caveman style like he had done before.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Where are you taking me?!" I hammered lightly on his chest. There was no need to use all my force on him anyway. I had already done that earlier today and he hadn't even noticed and it just made me tired.

"To the car. Do you really think we can stay here after that scene you just pulled down stairs?" Emmett chest rumbled as he spoke.

What? No wait! They can't leave yet! The police would come here to search for me if they had the intelligence to look up Charlie's phone records.

All my hopes of ever being saved went down the drain just then. If we left the hotel now who knew when I would be able to use a phone again? Hopefully that time had a better ending that this one.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. I knew that Emmett and Edward where mad at me for my little stunt earlier, but frankly I had no idea how Jasper felt about that. He was good at hiding his emotions and showing another side of himself. He always seemed collected and calm when Emmett and Edward were stressed, and weirdly enough it rubbed off on me.

My point was that I knew it was crazy shouting at your kidnapper, but I figured that he couldn't be more annoyed with me anyway in this moment.

And I wasn't surprised when Emmett chose to ignore me and just sat me down in the car and closed the car door firmly.

Jasper was the one who sat next to me in the backseat as Edward drove away along the roads, I looked out the window, but it was just trees and more trees.

We all stayed quiet in the car and tried to ignore the tension that was directed towards me. _Hey, could you really blame me for trying to escape?_

Jasper seemed to be the only one in the car who wasn't too angry with me, I mean he wasn't shooting me death glares,-like Emmett-, and he wasn't gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were white, and he didn't give me angry looks via the rear view mirror, -like Edward was.

Though Jasper wasn't supporting me, -he was looking out his window and studiously ignoring the rest of us- but I was happy that he was the one sitting beside me right now.

I copied Jasper and turned my gaze out my own window and tired my best to tune out the others in the car. I hadn't got an opportunity to change my clothes so I was still sitting in my wet shirt.

I shivered, it was freezing.

I wouldn't be surprised if I got the cold, but it was better than taking it off and sitting here half rain was making me depressed –did I mention I hated rain?

"Pull over." Jasper commanded after we had been driving for a while.

"No, everything is fine." Edward answered in a tense voice.

"I bet the car says otherwise, you're going to break the steering wheel soon." His voice sounded calm and smooth. Exactly the opposite to Edward's now tense one.

Edward just groaned and pulled in next to a rest stop before jumping out of the car and disappearing from my view.

"Just ignore them. I usually do." Jasper put a comforting hand on mine for a second and stepped out from the car too. Emmett was long gone and as soon as I was out of the car I saw that he was running after Edward and trying to calm him down.

Jasper stood next to the car and I walked around it and stood next to him as we watched the scene that took place just a few meters in front of us.

Emmett had caught up with Edward and was trying to calm him down and put a hand on his shoulder.

Edward just pushed him away violently and kept walking. Emmett called after him but Edward ignored him and just continued walking along the road away from us. Emmett stood where he had been left and looked after him for a second before walking back to the car.

"Why..?" I couldn't complete the sentence, I just kept staring at Edward's back as he got smaller and smaller as further he kept walking away from us.

"Don't worry about it. He just needs time to blow off some steam." Jasper said and shrugged, I guess he was used to Edward behaving like this.

I nodded and my gaze never strayed from Edwards retreating form. I began to limp towards him at a slow pace; it was as fast as I could go on my injured foot.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to him. It's me he's angry at anyway."

"Bella, just leave it." It was finally my turn to ignore someone and I forced myself to keep moving forward.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" I called out to Edward when I finally was within hearing  
distance.

He turned around and looked at me, meeting my gaze. His eyes were dark and his face was tense. His hair was damp from the rain and his clothes were sticking to his body much like mine.

"Why would you care anyway?" His voice was tense towards me.

"Your right, I don't. Forget I asked you." I screamed at him and turned away and was about to walk back to the car and Jasper. He was right, I didn't have to care about Edward and why he was mad.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" He screamed back at me. I turned around to look at him again.

"What? What did I do to you?" My throat was hurting from all the screaming I had done today, but I didn't care. I wanted him to understand that he had no right to be mad at me or anyone else for that matter.

"We treated you alright, didn't we? So why did you run away?" The screaming continued and left his lips straight as a line.

_Was this guy for real?_

"Do you even hear yourself? Do you think I enjoy being watched over all the time by criminals, not being able to do what I want or sleep in my own bed? Do you honestly believe I like this and don't want to go home if I could?" Pressed my voice again, it was really starting to hurt after all the screaming.

Edward tightened his fists and looked into my eyes. I was scared he was going to hit me; he looked like he was really forcing himself to not beat the crap out of me that second.

"So what are you saying? Last night didn't mean anything to you?"

I was speechless. Did he just say what I believe he said?

It was hard looking back at him. Of course last night had meant something, I just didn't know what exactly.

When I didn't answer him he took a step forward and closed the distance between us. He raised one hand and I was sure he was going to hit me so I tightened up and made myself ready for the impact as I closed my eyes.

I was waiting for the punch that was going to make me fall over to the ground and leave me with a bruise. Instead both of his hands cupped my face and Edward's lips crashed into mine.

I was so surprised by this sudden turn of events that it took a while for me to understand that he wasn't going to hit me. My body visibly relaxed and I answered Edward's hot kiss as his tongue found its way into my mouth and his hands left my face to drop to my waist and pressed our wet bodies closer to each other.

My fingers found their way to his face and through his now soaking wet hair. I was making the most out of this kiss because I never knew when he was going to freak out again or change his mind about me. Might as well do the most out of it while I can I thought as Edward took my lip into his mouth and sucked on it before his lips roamed down to my neck kissing any skin he make contact with.

I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he kissed the sensitive skin behind my ear and bit gently on my earlobe. I felt his hot tongue on my neck as he licked away the raindrops. God that felt good.

His lips found mine to give me one last kiss before he broke us apart. This time he had a smile on his face and that alone made me smile back at him.

"Come on, let's get back to the car." I said and took his hand in mine before limping back to the car.

Edward laughed and scooped me up in his arms carrying me tight to his chest as he started walking.

"Yeah, and some of us want to get back before the sunset." He joked.

I just smiled back and forgot everything about kidnappings, guns, Charlie and escape attempts.

I had clearly gotten the Stockholm syndrome, and I had gotten it bad.

_**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Hi guys. You are amazing! The response I got on the last chapter was unbelievable so thank you so much. I love every review I get so that was awesome :)

The last couple of days I have tried to write the last chapter in the boys POV, it didn't go very well. Maybe later there will be an extra with their POV but you're not going to get any now.

Anyway there is still this chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy, not much action but I figured that they needed a break from everything with the police and stuff like that for a chapter. The next one is going to be a little more dramatic.

Another thanks to my amazing beta **heel my bleeding heart**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight, Michael Jackson, The Beatles_ or _Billy Ocean_. If I did I would be a freaking millionaire and probably wouldn't have time writing this.

**Chapter Eleven**

This couldn't be healthy in any way whatsoever, it's certainly not normal either. It must be the hormones that were rushing though my body, because feeling like this wasn't like anything I had experienced before.

Though I couldn't really say that I was complaining about it. The tension in the car was gone and I didn't have to look out on the trees all the time. Now I could openly look at Edward and study every part of him in daylight.

He took my hand in his on the car seat between us and gave me one of his dazzling smiles that took my breath away. I had to bite my lower lip so as to remind myself not to attack his lips with mine.

If it was possible –which I doubted- I think I was becoming addicted to him, just the touch of his hand on mine made me crazy. It was like I was aware of every move that he made and every time he touched me, it sounded just like a bad teenage romance book but that's how it felt.

"Are you cold?" I was freezing and had been all day. If felt so weird that someone had finally asked me that.

"A little."

Edward pulled out his leather jacket and gave it to me and without protesting I accepted it. I pulled it over my upper body and began to unbutton the soaked cold shirt and threw it on the floor of the car before pulling his leather jacket over my arms and using it as a blanket.

My legs were still cold though and a part of me hated that I didn't sleep in my jeans last night. The jacket smelled like leather and a bit like Edward, something that couldn't be described with words. I bent my head down and stuck my nose in it and smelled it as inconspicuously as I could.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat enjoying the smell of Edward's jacket and the calming effect it had on me.

I had dropped Edward's hand when I had gotten his jacket but now I felt him slide both of his hands around my waist and he pulled me towards him. I noticed that Edward's grey t-shirt was on the floor too since it was just as wet as my shirt. He set me on his lap, and I couldn't help but blush as I saw his well defined abs.

"I'm freezing too." He explained and gave me his version of puppy eyes – a dazzling smile and a seductive velvet voice – that was impossible to say no to even if I had wanted to.

Soon I was sitting in his lap with my naked back against his shirtless chest and his skin felt so hot on mine. His chin was resting on my shoulder and I could hear every breath he took in my ear and I could feel his chest rise and fall in time with my own breathing. This was such a private moment for me, just to feel Edward skin against me and his rock hard abs, that I completely forgot that there was two other people in the car. I had never been so close to another person in my life.

The only thing I could concentrate on was Edward's soothing breaths and that he now had started playing with my hair and that felt amazing. I couldn't help but sink deeper into his embrace and rest my head on his shoulder, my eyes fluttering closed.

His other-free- hand that wasn't playing with my hair caressed my skin under the jacket and sneaked up on my stomach and rested there. I pulled out my hands from his jacket and took both of my hands in his so I could warm my cold fingers on his hot hand.

"Bella, you're so cold." His voice sounded concerned as he whispered in my ear. I couldn't manage to answer him as I enjoyed his body heat as his other arm and hand came under his jacket to warm me and hugged me tighter to his body.

I could hear someone in the front of the car sigh and mumble something to the other about Edward "Doing it again" but I was in too deep in my focus on Edward and myself to ask them what they were talking about. Something covered up my cold feet and I smiled as I turned my head into Edward's chest and leaned my forehead against the crook of his neck and took a deep breath of his sent in my nose.

Edward's chest vibrated as he answered Jasper or Emmett in the front seat with a velvet voice that wasn't much more than a whisper, I couldn't decipher what he was saying.

Edward hand roamed on my stomach drawing patterns softly with his index finger making me shiver in every part of my body. He chuckled as I let out a groan when he stopped so he continued caress my skin gently.

When the car pulled over and stopped I was surprised how fast time had passed while I was in Edward's arms. Slowly I opened my eyes unwillingly to move away from Edward tight embrace. It was still raining, though not as much as it had been earlier, but the weather was cloudy and grey outside.

It must have been late in the afternoon and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything today. It had been a really long and dramatic day and honestly I couldn't wait for it to be over. Hopefully it would end up with me in a warm soft bed and snuggled up next to Edward all night.

_Yeah, it really must be the hormones haunting me because it can't be normal to think about your kidnappers like that._

My stomach growled loudly to remind me that I needed food and could stay in the warm car all day. There was just one problem, I had no clothes and I don't think other people will like it if I walk around half naked out there.

Edward picked up his shirt for the floor so I did the same and reluctantly pulled the cold damp shirt over my shoulders and buttoned it not caring if I did the buttons right or not. Carefully I stepped out from the car watching were I put my foot down. I was not planning on getting a piece of glass in my other foot too and unfortunately I hadn't any shoes to put on my feet yet. Edward jumped out from the car and before I even had time to put both of my feet down on the ground Edward was already in the trunk of the car searching after something. With a big smile on his face he pulled out two familiar shoes that belonged to me.

"Sorry we forgot about them before." He excused. My face lit up not caring anyway, I was just so happy that I had something to put on my feet that was dry and protected my poor feet from all the evil things that covered the ground and made it really hurt to walk around bare feet.

After I had quickly pulled on my shoes on my feet we started walking into the gas station, Emmett had already had time to put gas in the car while Edward and I had slowly gotten out of the car and now he and Jasper were inside discussing what they would buy for the rest of us to eat.

Edward grabbed my hand lightly as we walked up to the door. I smiled as I pressed his hand harder in mine and intertwined our fingers. The differences between this one and our previous hand holdings where huge, I didn't even want to compare them.

We left the decision to pick out our food to Jasper and Emmett as Edward and I walked further into the store to find what this poor excuse of a grocery store/gas station/ tourist shop had any type of dry warm clothes for us to buy.

Edward pulled one out from the shelf and pressed against his chest to see if it fitted him. I glared at him, it was a big black t-shirt with the text _I don't work out, I'm naturally built like this _written over the chest in white letters. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ah honey, I have the perfect shirt for you." Edward said with a smug smile and pulled out a white T-shirt. It wasn't that bad, it was large enough for me to have it oversize and loose which I loved in T-shirts, it was just one huge problem with this shirt. All over the chest it said with big black bold letters _Save a VIRGIN do me instead. _

"You're kidding me right?" I said with pure panic. I didn't want to wear that shirt, _I really didn't want to wear that shirt!_

"Well there is this one too." Edward pulled out another of the shirts on the shelf with the text _MILF _with the 'I' formed like a female body_. _

_Ah, he thought he was SO funny right now._

I looked around to find any other shirt that I could buy but Edward had already taken the last one of his kind and there were no other shirts available in my size. And I wasn't in the mood to force a children's t-shirt over my body though that seemed like a good option.

Edward's smile grew bigger as I didn't answer him and knew that there was no other option for me but to buy one of them he had showed me.

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed the first shirt from his hand. There was no chance in hell I was walking around with a naked chick on my t-shirt even though I hated this shirt. I was lucky enough that the shop had sweatpants too and I took a pair of those too. They were black pair with the word _SEXY_ spelled out on your ass. I hated these clothes more than anything but right now it was either this or freeze to death. And then I choose the less evil one of two horrible things.

Edward laughed. "You don't want to be a MILF?"

"Ha-ha…"

I was just about to walk away from him when he reached out for my hand and pulled me back. He captured my lips in a kiss and pushed me back to one of the walls in the store. I dropped the clothes I was carrying in my arms to the floor and put my arms around his neck as he kissed me and supported my neck with his hands.

_Hormones, it's just the hormones._

It was first when someone behind Edward cleared his throat when we broke the kiss.

My lips were swollen from all the kissing I was a bit dizzy from the breathtaking kiss Edward had just performed. I was glad that he had pushed me into a wall that gave me some support because otherwise I would have been laying on the floor as soon as his lips touched mine. It made my knees go weak every time.

It was Emmett standing behind Edward with a grin on his face. I didn't like the look of that grin in anyway, I had the feeling that would come back to haunt me later. He had a bag of

"food" if you can call it that in his hand and laughed quietly to himself.

"When you two _lovebirds_ are finished with trashing the store and making everyone else sick with this public affection you are showing, do you mind paying for you things so we can get the hell out of here today?" Emmett's comment only made me blush which made that stupid grin on his face even bigger than before. Edward snickered and picked up our items from the floor before taking my hand and walking over to the checkout to pay for our things.

The guy behind it gave us a appreciative look as he eyed the two of us and I became painfully aware that my shirt was see through and that I saw wearing not much else clothes wise on my body and what I just had done with Edward around the corner.

If you add the skanky cloths I was about to buy, there was no doubt that this guy thought I was a big slut.

Edward paid for out things and walked out of there fast dragging me out of there. Not that I minded, I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could too.

When we finally were inside of the car Jasper had taken over the driving and I had a chance to wear my horrible but ridiculously comfortable clothes. I had stolen Edward's leather jacket too and used it as a blanket and curled up in the back seat. Emmett had made it his mission to ramble about what they had bought us to eat inside the store and soon I understood that everything inside that paper bag was some type of chips, cookies or candy. Lucky enough for me he had bought us each a sandwich and a bottle of water that I was eating on for the moment.

It hadn't occurred to me to ask where we were going, which under normal circumstances would have been weird. But now I was actually enjoying myself as I started to get to know the boys that surrounded me. I stole a glance at Edward, who had gotten into the habit of smiling a lot over the last few hours, which made me giggle. I was starting to act like one of those lovesick teenagers you hate, and I completely loved it!

I slowly chewed on my sandwich and leaned back in my seat, Emmett had turned on the radio and we were, for the moment, singing along to The Beatles _Baby You Can Drive My Car _and Jasper joined in by the first chorus. Edward was laughing at them as he ate his own sandwich and then decided to sing along with the radio and Emmett and Jasper's false vocals.

"Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you." Edward sang along in a very false voice that didn't match his own at all. I tried to cover up my laughter with a cough but the sight of Edward singing along with the radio was too funny, so I ended up shaking with laughter anyway.

Emmett turned around and looked at me as I was still laughing loudly and then he stared laughing too.

"Are you laughing at me Bella?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"N-n-no!" I managed to force out between my laughter.

"You're such a bad liar. Now I will have to punish you." He said every word with a smile on his face and stretched forward to move up closer to me and started tickle my sides.

"No, that's just mean!" I squealed.

"Will you surrender?" Edward asked me in a velvet voice.

"I surrender!" I tried pushing away Edward's hands as he tickled me and bent over me to get better access.

"You're sure?" Edward said laughing.

"Yes!" Was all I managed to say.

Edward stopped tickling me and put his hands on the wall behind my head and let his lips lightly brush against mine before he moved his head down to my neck and kissed me. I melted in my seat as he lightly nibbled on my earlobe and growled quietly in my ear.

That made me giggle.

"You guys, there are other people in this car too." Jasper said, only a little bothered by our activities, he obviously wanted us to stop. Now.

"Sorry," I excused both of us as Edward and I sat up again, and returned to our seats. Edward had that lovesick smile on his face that was probably mirrored on mine. His hair was even messier that it usually was. I guess you could blame that on the countless times I had pulled my fingers though it and the crazy weather outside.

Usually I wasn't like this when I was dating someone and I was never this comfortable showing my relationships to others. It was just different with Edward, I didn't even think about other people nearby when he touched me or smiled at me. This was just like from a stupid teenage novel and I was very well aware of that, yet I couldn't control myself. It felt so natural to act like this around him.

_Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson came on the radio and in the corner of my eye I saw

Emmett turning up the volume.

"I love this song!" He stated over the loud sound from the speakers and started singing along.  
As soon as I had eaten my sandwich I leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes.

These car trips where really making me tired and they also made the time go by faster. In the background I could hear Emmett still singing along with the radio as Edward's hands stroked my cheek when he noticed that I was almost asleep. A smile crept on my face as his hand touched me and left that unfamiliar burning feeling only he could make on my skin.

"That was Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal we just heard and next up is Billy Ocean's Caribbean Queen. Hope you all are enjoying this Monday afternoon though the weather isn't the best." A radio DJ started talking, or more likely scream because of the loud volume that Emmett had turned on the radio.

"Before we jump on to the next song I have a message to all you listeners out there. The police are searching for three armed men on the run after an armed robbery on a bank in Seattle. They are considered dangerous and have taken a hostage in the form of a woman in her early twenties. Do not hesitate to contact the police if you see anything suspicious. Now let us enjoy Billy Ocean's smooth voice."

The song started and Emmett turned down the volume on the radio so you could only hear the song as a whisper. No one said anything about what we had just heard on the radio, there was a tension in the car you could cut with a butter knife.

I think I could actually feel Edward freeze next to me, he didn't move a muscle. I was too scared to open my eyes and look at any of them, afraid of what I might see. I was safe as long as I kept my eyes closed. Then I would still see the smiling tender Edward and the laughing Jasper and Emmett.

I wanted to tell them that I had called Charlie this morning but all the tension was back in the car and I honestly didn't know how I would tell them about it without them hating me. It had all been different this morning but they would probably not understand anyway. I hated myself for being scared of them again.

This morning I had wanted to go home to Charlie and my bed. Meet Jessica again and not be in this whole mess. Then every one of them had showed me who they really were, they were human each one of them and not some mystery men who I had just happened to be kidnapped by.

Yeah I know they had _kidnapped_ me. That's not a good thing; that it is truly a horrible thing. They had taken me against my will. Then again, it didn't feel like a horrible thing if I was enjoying their company.

I was torn, I liked them but I knew I couldn't live my life like this. I was really starting to like Edward. If the police found me now and took him away from me I was going to miss him, and that scared me too. I had no idea what to do, tell them the truth or pretend like nothing had happened?

I mean maybe Edward would buy my lie if I just played stupid and pretended that I was sleeping?

"They're not going to find us." Edward whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead. He was trying to comfort me.

_If he only knew… _

Quietly in the speakers I could hear Billy Ocean's voice singing; _And our hearts they beat as one, no more love on the run._

This was really starting to get more complicated than I thought.

_**Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **_Yeah I know you guys have been waiting a long time for a new chapter and I apologize for the wait. Here it is anyway so enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Twelve**

Warm lips kissed my lips, kissed me softly on my shoulder; they travelled up my collarbone and along my neck. The soft kisses continued as strong hands settled on my hips and played with the hem of my shirt and caressed the visible skin between the fold of my shirt and where my pyjama pants begun. His fingers felt soft and warm against my skin. I put my arms around him as he lay on top of me and I ran my hand through his soft hair and played with the strands on the base of his neck, twirling it around my fingers.

"I never thought you'd find me…" I said soft as he kissed me soft on my cheek. "I was so stupid for calling my dad." I continued.

"I thought you were different." He said in a harsh voice that didn't match with his soft behavior. His lips met mine for a second but this time they weren't soft touching mine. It was forceful, his kiss was hard and I moved my hands away from his neck, down to his chest and used all my strength to push him away. I turned my face away from his to make him break the kiss.

"I was wrong; you are just like the others." I met his eyes. They didn't look like I remembered, green and expressive, now Edward looked back with me with eyes full of hate, they were pitch black. I was confused by his change of mood. His hands had moved away from my hips and I felt a familiar pressure against my head. In the corner of my eye I saw

Edward holding a gun pressed to my head as a smiled formed on his lips.

A scream escaped my lips as I met his eyes. I gripped his shirt and pulled in it in panic. I was going to die.

Then Edward disappeared and instead I saw Jessica in front of me with a concerned face sitting on the side of my bed. I was lying in my bedroom in my own bed and dripping of sweat. Jessica brushed away he hair in my face and took my hand.

"Are you alright?" I was still breathing heavy and I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. No, I wasn't _alright_.

"I just had a bad dream." Jessica looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry. They aren't going to find you. The police will find them any day now." She pressed my hand and gave me a comforting smile. I couldn't give her one back. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head. There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to fall asleep again after that dream. "What time is it anyway?" It couldn't be that early because the morning light streamed in though the white draped that covered my window.

"Around five I think." Jessica said and yawned.

"I just need a shower and then I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I tried to convince Jessica to leave me alone. Maybe I wasn't fine but I wasn't going to talk to her about it right now either. She studied me for a moment to find any signs that I was lying to her. I knew her well enough to know that if I just acted fine for a moment she would believe me and go back to worrying about her own problems and forget about me. Just like I wanted it.

"I'll be here when you want to talk about it."

"Yeah I know." I sighed and escaped from the bed leaving her behind, I hoped that the bad feeling was going to disappear if I just left the bed where I had them.

I didn't know why I was so jumpy as I walked around our apartment. Every shadow in the corner made my pulse higher. The last few steps into the bathroom were more like bounds, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I undressed and started the shower, waiting for the water to heat, and when it did I jumped in and pulled the shower curtain behind me. I was still nervous as I washed my hair and I tried calming myself down with the thought that Jessica was outside and protecting me. Actually that thought didn't calm me down a bit since that only meant that she would die first and then they would break down the door and find me.

The sound of someone closing a door hard echoed through the house and it scared me silly, I jumped and grabbed the shower curtain, my fingers fisting around I, I yanked it open too quickly, and my eyes flew open, streaming with tears, as suds ran into my eyes.

I sank down to the floor in tears and leaned against the cold tiles that covered the wall. This wasn't going to work, I couldn't be afraid of everything all the time. It was ridiculous that I was going to be terrified that Edward, Emmett or Jasper were going to find me and kill me.

They wouldn't find me, and my last memory of them would always be of when I told them about my phone call to Charlie. I shivered as I thought back on it.

_(Flashback)_

Edward took my hand and walked away from the car. It was sunset outside and the temperature was cooler that before. At least it wasn't raining, I was thankful for that as the ground was only moist from the rain that had been falling down all day. We were walking into the forest, as Jasper had parked the car on a camping site, and I could already see our destination, it was a little house hidden in the trees. As we walked closer I saw that it was a hunting lodge. Emmett and Jasper were behind us.

Edward and I walked up to the door and stood on the porch.

I didn't know why it surprised me when Edward started picking the lock instead of using a key. He was after all a criminal; it was just that they had paid for the hotel room and at the diner and our trip to the gas station. So it shouldn't have surprised me when any of them did anything illegal, yet it did.

After only a few seconds Edward opened the door without any force and walked inside the house. It was dark inside it and smelled musty and Edward opened a window to let fresh air come in. It didn't even bother me that we were breaking in to someone else's house, I was just happy that it was dry in here and that I didn't have to sleep in the car.

Jasper walked inside the house and put a familiar bag down on the floor as he pulled away a curtain from one of the three windows to let the last of the sunlight shine in. Emmett was right behind him and in his hands where the paper bag from the gas station and another bag that he put down on the floor.

"Just like we left it." Emmett stated and I sat down on a chair without giving Emmett's comment anymore thought. Jasper copied my move and sat down on another chair in the small house.

Edward opened the rest of the windows and pushed away all the curtains so the light could come in. I could see the light from the sunset in one of the windows though the trees, it was beautiful. Emmett unpacked his paper bag on the table in front of me and the "food" they had decided to buy was mostly chips, cookies and other types of candy. With other words this wasn't going to be the most notorious dinner I have eaten, but then I had pretty much lived on pizza since I met these guys so why change my eating habits now?

Jasper had found a couple of candles that he lit and put on the table, other than that there was no source of light if you didn't count the flashlight that was thrown and off on the floor that I now could see. The whole house was in wood all the way through, wooden floor, wooden walls and wooden furniture.

Not that there was any furniture worth talking about, only four chairs around a table and two single beds pushed against each wall. There was an old couch in the corner that looked like it had seen better days and in one of the corners there was a couple of cabinets that I presumed were used as a kitchenette of sorts.

The only thing I saw in the house that was electric besides the flashlight was an old radio on one of the shelves beside a couple of books that had survivor and hunting theme and looked very dusty.

This was apparently where we were going to spend the night, and as everyone –apart from myself- was making themselves comfortable, settling down in the house I could still feel the unpleasant feeling that was haunting us ever since we had heard that message on the radio. I had chosen to ignore it, nothing was going to be better if I told them about it and none of them had asked me about it. So you could say that it was an insignificant piece of information, that I hadn't felt worthy of wasting their time over. That was how I had chosen to see it anyway, anything to make the gut reaction, that horrible sinking feeling disappear.

Emmet looked at me with a mysterious look in his face that made me very self-conscious. I folded my arms over my body and looked in the opposite direction of where he stood and hoped that he would take the hint and do something else.

Instead a grin formed on his lips and Emmett started laughing as I tried to hide under Edward's leather jacket.

"Very classy Edward." Emmett laughed and gave him a humorous look. A smirk was on

Jasper's face though he was trying to hide it and ignoring the rest of us by standing up from his chair and searching for something in the cupboards.

"You have already commented on the shirts." I said with a tired voice and let out a sigh as I bent my neck backwards to stretch it.

"I don't think that's what he's talking about." Edward gave me an apologizing look and scratched his neck.

My hands flew up from my knee to my shoulder and traced with my fingers up to my neck.

_No! _

I gasped as I felt a sensitive part on my skin.

_He couldn't have…?!_

"He marked you." Emmett said laughing again. I wished I could see the humor of having a love bite made by your kidnapper too, I thought sarcastically.

I pulled up the neck of Edward's leather jacket to hide it, and I could feel my face turning red, the humiliation and anger covering my face.

Before I knew it Edward's hands were stroking my hair as he kneeled down on the floor to have his face in the same height as mine. I looked up to meet his gaze and all my anger disappeared as soon as I met his green eyes. Actually I wanted to stay mad at him just because

he thought a crooked smile and dazzling eyes would make me forgive him, but it did so why even try?

"Sorry, It kind of just happened." He said in a seductive voice, a whisper of a shadow.

_Stand up for yourself! Tell him that he has no right marking you and be a woman. Do not let him think that he can do anything he wants and then having you forgive him because he's mastered the ability to seduce!_ The voice inside my head screamed at me.

As usual the better and logical side of me had no say when Edward looked at me like that. I had never felt more desired, and truth be told, than when he looked at like that. And a bit turned on too. Yeah I know bad teenage book vibe again…

I didn't want him to think it was okay to do something like that but I couldn't really stand up for myself when he looked at me like that so I just stayed quiet and kept looking into his eyes.

He looked sincerely sorry for what he had done and that was enough for now.

"Do you forgive me?" Edward whispered again. I still didn't know what to say so I just nodded. He took my hand without breaking our gaze. "Come on I want to show you something."

He took me outside the house while still holding my hand. Edward sat down on the porch on the wooden floor that had dried from the rain earlier today. It was much darker outside now and there was no trace of the sunset anymore in the sky. The only source of light was the few candles that were lit inside the house and shone through the window. That only made the stars and the moon even clearer in the darkness, it reminded me of the night outside the hotel. It felt crazy that that scene only had taken place for about twenty four hour ago.

_The time does really fly. Especially when you're kidnapped._

Edward pulled out a cigarette from his jeans pocket as I sat down next to him and leaned my back at the house wall.

"Do you mind?" He asked before he lit it, and the same second I had nodded and said I didn't he had already lit it and breathed out his first cloud of smoke. "It's a bit stressful to know that the police know where we are. Usually they never find out where we are after we escape from the crime scene." Edward said thoughtful.

That nagging uncomfortable feeling was back in my stomach again. I did my best not to tell him about everything as he took my hand again. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and watched as another could of smoke disappeared out in the dark night.

"It beautiful out here," I said in an attempt to change the subject from the police so I wouldn't slip up and make him angry.

"Yeah." Edward sighed and turned his gaze away from me to look at the stars. We stayed like that and were quiet until Edward had finished his cigarette.

Someone inside the house had turned on the radio and through the closed door you could hear the muffled sound of someone singing along.

Edward put his arm around me and I closed my eyes, I was sleepy again today. This whole thing has surely effected my sleeping need. His hand stroked my hair and I enjoyed his touch every time his fingers caressed my skin.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

"No." I answered him. I didn't want to move away from him arms and I was ready to sacrifice my dinner just for that.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me yet again while his thumb formed circles on the back of my hand and I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

"Very." I said and sank deeper into his embrace.

His hands moved up to my chin and lifted if up so I would meet his gaze. I saw nothing more than lust coming out from him and normally that would have freaked me out. But nothingabout this was normal so I pressed my lips softly against his and he was fast to respond to it.

His hands roamed my body and before I knew it his hand were caressing the skin under my shirt. I on the other hand rested my hands safely on his chest. And I could tell through the thin fabric that the text on his shirt must be wrong, because there was no way Edward could have been born with these muscles.

A very familiar voice started talking on the radio which made everyone inside the house silent and listen with worried ears. Both Edward and I froze in our positions as we recognized the message and the voice.

It was the stupid thing from the radio again, telling everyone to look out for bank robbers and a woman in need that didn't exist. You can call me a lot of things but I no longer considered myself to have been kidnapped, because I wouldn't leave even if they wanted me too.

The emotions in Edward's eyes changed from lust to fear in a moment. His body tensed up and I was scared to breathe when he looked like that. Then it was like he remembered that I was sitting in his lap and the fear was replaced with comfort as he met my eyes. I was confused to say the least about this change of moods.

"Don't worry Bella. They will never find us out here. Don't look so scared, you're breaking my heart." Edward said and drew his fingers through my hair and leaned forward to touch my forehead with his.

_Aha, he's trying to comfort me again, and I was the one who caused it from the beginning. Guilt trip much? _

Edward wiped away a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying, but I couldn't bear how he acted about this so I just buried my face in his shirt and felt how Edward kept stroking my hair and hugged me tighter to him. I didn't deserve this, any of it.

"The whole thing will blow over in a couple of days, you'll see." Edward continued and that uncomfortable feeling appeared again.

"There is something I need to tell you." I sat up in his lap and he met my gaze as he still had that comforting feeling in them. He wiped away my tears again and I blushed when I saw the wet spot on his shirt that my tears had caused.

"What?" He said in a low voice and took my hand in his. Why was he so understanding and supportive now? I wanted the cold and moody man back for a moment; it would have been so much easier to tell that Edward about this, rather than the loving boyfriend type that Edward had turned into.

"About this morning…" I started but I didn't know how to tell him this in a good way so I just stopped talking. Edward encouraged me to go on, so I did. "Before you guys found me on the road I had stopped in the reception of the hotel. And I…Um… Kind of… I called my father."

It looked like it took a few seconds before Edward understood what I had told him. At first he looked like 'himself'- or whatever you should call this newly found side of him. After a second he had changed, his face becoming confused and held a lack of understanding for the consequences of me calling my father had for them, and then at last he became…cold- for lack of a better word.

Edward's jaws where tight and he didn't look into my eyes anymore. His body was tense again. There was no doubt about it, he was disappointed.

"Yeah, I figured you might have done something like that." He said in a monotone voice. "Excuse me." He moved away from me in the porch and walked inside –away from me.

When I finally had the courage to walk inside the house to the others the tension was back and neither of them said anything or even looked at me if they didn't have to. I would have lied ifI said it didn't hurt to be treated like that, especially by them.

But I sucked it up and when to bed without crying in front of them. In a way I could understand them, I had almost led the police to them and it was probably the same to them if I would have called the police. I just wished that they would be more understanding in the morning and see things from my side of this situation.

I didn't have that type of luck. When I woke up that morning I was alone in the house and the car was gone too. They had left me.

(_End of flashback_)

I let the water wash away the last of my conditioner before I left the shower and covered mybody in a big towel. I didn't bother to put on any makeup or something like that other that to cover up my 'love bite' with a bit of foundation and then I walked out from the bathroom in my hunt for a morning coffee to warm me up. I was still shivering from the thoughts about when I last saw _them_ and I needed something that could warm me up.

I was happy that I had gotten the day off work because I had been sitting in the police office all day and night yesterday and I had probably gotten about three of four hours of sleep so I was in no condition to go to work and smile anyway.

Jessica had fallen asleep in my bed but I didn't mind when I saw that the time was only 5.40 AM and I totally understood her. I just wished that I had been sleeping too.

I put on the coffeemaker and was slowly getting ready for a new day.

_**What did you guys think of Edward's reaction? Review and let me know**__** ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **_I knew it was about two weeks since I posted here and I do apologize. I had planed to get this chapter here sooner, but life happened and on top of that I have been sick for over a week, which slowed things down. And I did want to have this chapter looked over by my beta too before I posted it here. If you look at the _length_ of this one I believe that you forgive me for the time you had to wait _(21 pages, around 12 000 words).

_This chapter is a bit different that the previous ones, this one is written in __**Edward's point of view.**__ Some of you guys have been asking for it so I gave it my best shot and this it what ended up on my computer. __**This chapter starts from the ending of chapter ten**__ and there on forward letting you see what's going through that beautiful mind of his. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I own none of the rights in the Twilight series. _

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Edward's point of view_

As I stood there watching her, waiting for her to give me an answer I came to the realization that life was made out of moments. Every choice you made affected your life in one way or another, and the two paths my life crossed in this moment was either a life of freedom or one sitting in a dark prison cell. I had no say in which direction I was headed, it all dependent on what words came out from her mouth next.

She didn't say anything, she just stood there studying me for a second, mulling over the words that had only just left my mouth. They lingered in the air and I could still hear them in my ears.

"_So what are you saying? Last night didn't mean anything to you?"_

When she finally did meet my eyes again I saw something in her eyes, doubt.

For a second it looked like she was going to say something. She opened her mouth slowly only to bite her lip. The suspension was killing me; what ever happened next was going to change my life- literally. I just hope it was for the better.

It still hurt every time she called me a criminal –which she just had done-, I had wished that she could see me as something else and not the man who had pressed a gun against her head, which I regretted, just for the record. But after that we had treated her well, I think so anyway, we hadn't tied her up or had any weapons in her presence after we had gotten into the car and there had been times when I had forgotten this weird situation we were in. Like at the dinner when she had grabbed my hand and smiled at me, or last night outside the hotel, which was of her own free will. _Defiantly last night outside the hotel._

There had been no weird tension between us then, it had just been two people standing outside sharing a cigarette. No hand holding, no restricts on her, just knowing that I could, for one brief moment, relax completely in her presence. And then I had kissed her. That had felt amazing, and she has seemed to enjoy it too.

She never stopped surprising me, when I finally think I've finished her puzzle she does something that changes it. She talked back to us, even though she was tied up in a room with three men who held loaded guns. She was behaving herself and actually seemed to enjoy hanging out with us; eating lunch, bonding with Emmett or smoking. I thought I had her figured out from the very first moment I saw her, I immediately put her in the goodie-goodie-girl section.

You know, her dark hair in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a white shirt that didn't show too much skin completed with little makeup, barely enough to make her eyes stand out. Not the typical girl I had been attracted to before in my life – Tanya was about the opposite to that with light blond hair, blue eyes and a body where the eyes was not the focus, it was the cleavage. I don't want to lie, I thought she was really hot, but this girl was so much more than that. She was beautiful, and she never reacted like I expected her to.

That was probably why I started to pay attention to her and in the end inside that bank I was so fascinated with her that I didn't want to leave her. That and she became a good escape plan while the police had surrounded us because it took us longer than we thought it would to complete our task.

Then there was this morning when I wished that I never had laid my eyes on her, when I woke up and she was gone.

I didn't know how to react when I found her bed empty this morning. Everything got turned around, was I supposed to be angry, sad, scared? I didn't know. My first fear was that she had called the police and told them where we were and it was somewhere around then when the angry feeling towards her kicked in.

I felt horrible, only a few hours ago I had been standing with her and not talked to her like someone she should respect or be afraid of which I probably should have. No, I talked to her like a boy who likes a girl. I had behaved like when a boy likes a girl too, I mean kissing her and trying to charm someone is probably not the recommended way to act towards someone you want to hold hostage. I was confused, she had seemed happy then smiling and laughing and she didn't exactly protest when I had pinned her against the wall.

These thoughts had been spinning around in my head all day, trying to make sense of this woman's actions all day since we found her at the middle of the road with a bleeding foot. But I hadn't come up with anything.

And here I was standing in the middle of the road in the rain looking back at her, Bella waiting for her to make a choice that would change my life in one way or another.

The rain was pouring down on us and I don't think there was a surface of my body that was dry. Bella looked back at me with her brown eyes and the feeling of doubt was still in her eyes. Her hair was wet and water was running down her cheeks and chin and made me painfully aware of my shirt that she was wearing that was sticking to her body and made every curve and piece of clothing underneath visible.

Bella looked beautiful even in this weather and it pained me every second she stayed quiet. I moved one step closer to her wanting to close the distance between us and make her to say something, _anything_. I moved my hands from the side of my body up to her face, I wanted to give her one last kiss before she rejected me and I had to leave her at the side of the road to never see her again.

When Bella saw my movement she closed her eyes and her whole body to tense and for a moment I think I even saw fear through her body. I ignored the signals and did something selfish and met her soft lips with mine.

I felt no response from her and was just about to back away when Bella answered my kiss and let my tongue find its way into her mouth. This small action made me lose all want to hold back and let my hands move down from her face to her hips and pressed her body tighter to mine as I wanted to feel every part of her body against mine.

A quiet moan that I don't think Bella was aware of escaped her lips and her fingers found its way into my hair, playing with it, it felt amazing. Her body worked with mine as both of us seemed to make the most of this kiss and I had to force myself not to carry her away in behind the threes and continue this with fewer items of clothes on.

Bella's lips took my bottom lip and licked it before gently taking it between her teeth. This caused my hands to move away for her hips to making its way around her waist and hugging her tighter as I moved down on her neck and gave her small kisses and enjoyed her scent. Bella giggled and it sounded like music in my ears and I moved up kissing the sensitive skin below her ear and gently biting her earlobe and licked away the teardrops that ran down her neck. This she seemed to enjoy even more and she didn't even try to stop the moans and gasps that came from her.

One last time I gave her lips the attention they craved for and deserved before breaking the kiss with a smile on my lips. Even though she hadn't answered me in words I thought that her actions spoke louder that any words could have done anyway. Bella gave me a beautiful smile back and it was hard not repeating what I just had done.

"Come on, let's get back to the car." She said and started limping back with her injured foot slowly and took my hand in hers, that beautiful smile on her lips. I wanted nothing more that to kiss them. You could tell from the look on her face that it hurt when she walked on her injured foot, every time she put her foot down her smile got more and more strained. When saw it I didn't hesitate to lift her into my arms. She looked up at me and gave me a gorgeous but questioning smile. I couldn't help but chuckle at that and held her tighter, walking over to the car.

"Yeah, and some of us want to get back before the sunset." Bella didn't answer me she just kept that smile on her face and let me carry her without protesting.

Emmett and Jasper were already inside the car, protected from the rain. I flung Bella's side door open and set her in, smiling at her gently before closing the door and hopping in at the other side. Neither of my friends said anything, Jasper drove away without a word and Emmett just gave me a weird look. He had been really angry at me this morning that I had lost Bella and let her walk out from the room.

Now things between us seemed fine, okay not fine because I don't think he will ever forgive me for bringing her in the first place and risking getting caught by the police. We were lucky the last time with Tanya, he doubted we were going to have the same luck this time. I understood him in a way, he thought I was selfish for bringing them and I could agree with that. How could I explain it to him, it just got him on his nerves even more, hell even I couldn't even understand it so why should he?

Emmett looked a bit satisfied and I took that as a good thing, I wasn't really in the mood to fight with him anymore. I assumed we looked at the scene that had taken place a few minutes ago between Bella and me and differently. He saw it as me fixing the problem, making her keep her mouth shut. I knew otherwise, this it was what I had wanted from the moment I had seen her in the bank…to talk to her, date her, kiss her. I just didn't do it the traditional way.

Like I said, moments shape your life and if I had only meet Bella a day earlier things would have been different.

Bella looked like she was deep in thought so I let her be as she leaned her head against the window and looked outside. She had this habit of always doing that while we were in a car, it was often followed by her falling asleep. I didn't want her sleeping in her wet clothes, but she looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her.

I was happy that Emmett and Jasper hadn't commented on what just had happened. I knew that, when he got a chance to express his views, Emmett would have strong opinions about this. He was afraid of her, of what she could do to us. That was probably why he had made it his mission to befriend her, to make her like him, so that turning him in would feel like a betrayal. He needn't think I hadn't noticed his attempts at the dinner, joking at laughing with her, helping her with her new clothes and making innuendos about Bella and I. He wanted to look like the good guy and he had probably succeeded. It annoyed me to no end but at the same time I wanted Bella to be comfortable around us, so it was hard to tell him to stop. I thought Emmett would give me hell after what I just done but he seemed surprisingly okay with it, and I wasn't going to provoke any emotions that he didn't have out of him.

Jasper hadn't expressed any opinion about this since we left the bank, back then he hated this even more that Emmett. Now he was kind of keeping himself neutral in the situation though he had been very kind to Bella when she had gotten injured, he had even helped clean her up afterwards.

I continued to think about what my two best friends thought about all this when I noticed that Bella had moved in the car seat and was now watching me intensely, she had no shame. At first it made me uncomfortable and I tried to ignore her for a second or two, but I soon came to the conclusion that it was impossible to ignore her and I gave her a questioning look. Her reply to that was a small smile, that cute infectious smile, I could do nothing but smile back.

My eyes were trained on her, taking in her immeasurable beauty, trying not to notice the way my wet shirt hugged her tiny frame.

Instead I focused on her reactions to me, my smile had a curious effect on her, her breathing seemed to stop for a moment, her eyes glazed over and looked at me adoringly. In that moment I didn't want to do anything else than kiss her and then she killed me, I was dead, just looking at her, – she bit her lip. Frankly I believe this was a nervous habit Bella had, but it made her so attractive, the way her pearly white teeth dig into her soft red lips gently, the blood rushing to that spot. I had to control myself, it took all I had not to grab her, to take her right now.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, thinking about but her lips. I noticed that her arms where full of goose bumps, I wanted to reach out and kiss them away.

Quickly I pushed the thoughts out from my mind. I felt like a hormonal teenager again around her and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not yet. I did know that this was not the time and place for those kinds of thoughts.

"A little." Bella seemed almost surprised that I had asked her.

I pulled out my leather jacket from where Emmett had thrown it earlier and handed it to her. She had been wearing it so often these past few days it was almost weird to see her without it. In some way it belonged to her, I was actually thinking of letting her keep it.

I had worried about Bella protesting about wearing it, but she proved me wrong, again and accepted it without really giving it a thought. What Bella did next really took me by surprise, she unbutton her -or should I say my?- shirt, covering her body with my jacket. She threw the shirt on the floor and put on my jacket backwards so it covered her body. When she thought I wasn't looking she dropped her face in my jacket and smelled it.

_Was she trying to make me crazy? _

I saw Bella shiver and it was clear that she was still freezing. Without really thinking about it I pulled my soaked shirt off my body and put my hands around Bella's waist. I was craving body contact with her and I didn't really think about the two people sitting in the front of the car. I pulled Bella closer to me and dragged her light body into my lap over my wet jeans and wrapped my arms around her. A small gasp sounded from Bella's lips and an adorable shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm freezing too." I didn't really know how to explain it any other way, so I gave her a smile and a pleading look hoping that she would stay, I was comfortable as I was. I was in luck it seemed, because Bella relaxed immediately, so I took the opportunity and rested my chin on her shoulder, enjoying her scent.

If I hadn't started imagining things Bella was sinking deeper in my lap and I suspected that I wasn't the only one enjoying this. With every breath I took I could feel her body following my motions. It was a thrill being this close to her, I would have never suspected only a few days ago I would have her in my lap, feeling her naked skin against my chest. I would be mad to not take advantage of this situation but I was also afraid to move too fast and scare her away.

Slowly and making my movement clear so as not to frighten her I took her hair between my fingers. I drew my fingers through it, though it was still damp from our 'shower' in the rain it felt soft between my fingers. As I carefully watched Bella's reaction to what I was doing I continued to play with her hair and put it up to my mouth to softly kiss it. She didn't seem to mind what I was doing, she had closed her eyes and had a smile on her lips.

I took that as a sign that I could keep going and I slipped my hand under the front –or was it the back?- of the jacket. Her skin felt soft, like silk. I let out a sigh of relief when Bella didn't push me away. As usual she surprised me my taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers and that gorgeous smile stayed on her lips. Her fingers felt cold against my hand and my worries about her becoming sick surfaced again.

"Bella, you're so cold." I whispered in her ear again and placed a soft kiss next to her ear. She didn't reply so I wrapped my other arm around her and hugged her tighter to my body trying to warm her up.

"He's doing it again." Emmett sighed to Jasper who sighed too. I would have been offended if I hadn't seen the smile in both their faces and I felt one appear on my face too. It felt good that my two best friends where happy for me. Emmett took his jacket and put it over Bella's feet and I smiled at him gratefully. I wasn't sure why Emmett had changed his feelings about me and Bella but I was happy that he had. It would make things easier.

Before I had any time to answer Bella moved around on top of me and she leaned her head against my shoulder and I could feel her soft lips against the skin on my neck and her breath every time she breathed out, which stalled me. Quickly I forgot the sarcastic comment I had in mind for Jasper and Emmett and hugged Bella a little tighter and I could feel every curve on her body against mine. She fitted perfectly, like she was made to lie next to me.

"You're just jealous." They both had smiles on their faces and I could see Emmett roll his eyes in the mirror.

Bella had released both of my hands in the process of moving and left my hands free. I didn't want to move them away from Bella because then I wouldn't have the ability to hug her and it was warm and cozy in there. Unsure what to do I started drawing patterns and caress her skin with my fingertips. I found her bellybutton and circled it a few times and making random patterns. I got bold and started following her skin just above where her underwear started, I was waiting for her to push my hand away, it was like I was testing how far she would let me go. I saw no change in her face, she had the same soft expression though her breathing became a bit uneven as closer I got to her underwear. I forced down a laugh though a smile came to my lips and I suppressed an urge to flip us around so I was on top and kiss every part of her.

_Yes, there were those teenage hormones again. _

I stopped to get control of myself and only a second later Bella let out a small groan next to my neck in protest wanting me to continue. That answered my question, she was going to make me crazy even if she wasn't aware of it.

After not that long Bella begun to breath heavier and I assumed she was sleeping. I brushed the hairs away from her face and kissed her lightly on top of her head after turning my concentration to the road and the two in the front seat. Jasper was right on schedule even if he didn't like driving as fast as Emmett or me but I thought it was good that Jasper had taken over the wheel since we didn't want to attract any attention at the police with speeding or anything else against the law.

"Why the sudden change?" Emmett asked me in a low tone not wanting to wake up Bella. "I mean you never acted like this with Tanya."

He was right, I never had time type of relationship with Tanya. That had been on another level, it had only lasted for little over two months and it had been pure lust. Let's just say Tanya and I hadn't that much of a connection outside the bedroom. I could never imagine sitting in a car like I was doing with Bella in this moment with Tanya.

"I think I really like her." I stated not knowing how to explain it easier to him.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" I was surprised to hear these words coming from Jasper. He was the person besides me who had accepted that she tagged along the most.

"If you're asking if I think she's going to call the police I'm positive she can be trusted." The tone my voice had taken told the two of them that this conversation was closed.

"I'm tired of spending all day inside a car. Can't we just stay at the lodge for a couple of days until things die down so we can go back home?" Emmett complained after a few moments of silence. I had to agree with him, my body had begun to ache from sitting in the same position all day long and besides it was boring since the view didn't change that much either. Even since we had gotten out from Seattle all we had seen was trees because we had chosen to take a back road to avoid any types of road blocks or anything else the police would come up with.

"I couldn't agree with you more, but there is the problem with food."

"I saw a gas station coming up not that far ahead, maybe we can but some food there?" Jasper said as he drove passed an old rusty car.

"What about finishing our job?" I asked referring to the envelope and the papers we had taken out from the bank.

"Already taken care of, I took the liberty of handing them over back at the hotel when you were out searching for Bella." Emmett gave me a small smile, he knows I hate that part of our 'job'. It made me feel even worse than the fact that I robbed banks, on top of that I helped the evil guys in the world making even more money. _Thanks,_ I mouthed to Emmett who looked back in the rear mirror and he gave me a look that said _no problem_.

That gas station Jasper had been talking about came sooner than I thought and I brushed Bella's cheek to tell her to wake up. Of course that alone didn't work so I softly whispered her name in her ear which seemed to do the trick. Emmett took his jacket off her legs and jumped out together with Jasper. Bella hadn't even opened her eyes.

She showed no signs of getting out of the car, she hugged my arms tighter around her and groaned quietly. She was adorable when she was sleepy and I had to fight the urge to pin her to the door and kiss her and forget everything about food or gas. For a second my gaze drifted away from Bella and landed on Jasper outside in the rain waving for us to hurry up and get inside. Bella's stomach growled quietly which caused a smile to form on my lips and a reminder that I couldn't keep her in the car for much longer, she needed food.

As she slowly moved to a sitting position inside the car I found my damp T-shirt on the floor on the car and pulled it on knowing that it probably wouldn't be that popular if I walked inside half naked. Bella did the same in and pulled on my shirt in a half sleeping state which explained why she hadn't questioned me where we where yet.

As Bella yawned she opened the car door and you could hear the rain falling down the ground which only made me want to stay inside the car even more. I saw Bella study the ground intensely choosing carefully where to put her bare feet, that's when I remembered her shoes in the trunk. I had put them there before I went looking for her.

With new motivation I jumped out from the car and quickly found the shoes and kicking myself mentally for not giving them to her earlier.

"Sorry we forgot about them before." I excused and gave her a smile hoping she would forgive me. Bella didn't seem to care that she had to run after me earlier without shoes when they were inside the car the whole time. Instead her face lit up at the sight of her shoes and she pulled them on without a comment.

She took my hand and we started walking toward the building that was blasting promises of het our way. Neither of us hurried inside because frankly we were already soaking and Bella was still limping when she walked clearly hurting because of her foot.

A small part of my brain blamed me for Bella's injury. Though the major part was still mad at her for running away in the first place so I couldn't truly blame myself and say that it was my fault. That didn't mean that that it was easy to see her flinch at every step, if she had agreed to it I would have carried her, but thinking back at how she had reacted in the past when she been carried around she would take it as an insult. She wanted to take care of things on her own, so I just pressed her hand a little harder and gave her a smile instead as we walked inside.

As soon as we walked inside I witnessed the most confusing store ever. It was almost as the store had a personality crisis. In one corner there was some type of grocery store, on the other half there was some kind of tourist shop with cheap things for sale like snow globes, fridge magnets and stuff like that and then next to the checkout there was the typical gas station items for sale like candy, those horrible fragrance figs and things you needed of you got problem with your car complete with the magazines that covered a wall.

Emmett and Jasper was already picking our candy and other similar things for us to ear while we spend our days at the lodge. I saw no point in arguing over what type of cookies we should eat for breakfast and left that decision for Emmett to make.

I lead Bella over to where I had my eye set. In the middle of the ugly and cheap tourist shop part of the store I saw clothing with the most disturbing text on them, but they where dry and in that sense much better to wear that the wet ones we wore.

Especially for Bella, I was worrying that she was going to get sick, what with all the time she had spent in the cold.

Bella saw where I was heading and followed as her face changed into an expression of happiness when she saw the warm, dry clothes. I pulled one out from one of the shelves and pressed it to my chest, both wanting to see if the size fitted me and what Bella thought of it.

I had to admit that I thought the text _I don't work out, I'm naturally built like this _written over it was pretty funny. I wouldn't say that I had the perfect body but I was pretty proud of what I had, and had worked hard on getting it this way. I was defiantly not naturally built like this, this was the result of hours at the gym. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

When Bella looked in my direction her face lit up in a smile too, and I knew this was my T-shirt. A soft laugh that sounded like music to my ears came from her lips and my smile grew wider on my face. I was sure this T-shirt was going to be the best I had ever bought.

"Ah honey," I started teasing her and giving her a teasing smile. "I have the perfect shirt for you." I pulled out a white T-shirt that lay next to the one I had picked out and held it out in front of her so she could read what the text said. At first the beautiful smile after seeing my T-shirt stayed at her lips, then she really looked at the shirt and it changed to horror in a blink of an eye. I wasn't sure about Bella's sexual history, but no matter what it was she would never wear a shirt where it said _Save a VIRGIN do me instead_ even under gunpoint. I smiled inside at my joke but I quickly dropped my smile what I realized that Bella actually had experienced a gun pressed against her head and that it was me who had put it there.

I pushed that thought and the feeling of guilt as Bella tried to find words to describe the T-shirt.

"You're kidding me right?" I saw the horror in her eyes and I felt bad for her as I pulled out her only other option. If could I would have changed with her and give her mine but neither of the other two T-shirts were available in my size.

"Well there is this one too." I said with low voice.

The other T-shirt had the text _MILF _and topped the other one by having the 'I' formed as a female naked body. The fact that there shirts were legal to sell left me speechless, but that didn't make it any less funny that this was the choice Bella had to make. Either have your sexual status printed over your chest or a naked body, tough choice.

I could see the panic in Bella's eyes as she was trying hard to solve this problem and still have her dignity left. I even saw her gazing at the children's clothing and I had to force a smile away from my lips as the image of Bella pressing herself into one of those T-shirt instead.

"Fine." Bella sighed and pulled the first T-shirt out of my hands. I was surprised as I had expected her to choose the other one but I didn't want to argue with her as she pulled out a pair of sweatpants with the word _SEXY_ spelled out on her ass. At least now I had an excuse to look at her bum and chuckled.

"You don't want to be a MILF?" I pressed out between my laughter as Bella was walking away from me.

"Ha-ha…" She turned around and met my gaze and made it clear that she didn't saw the humor in this situation.

Bella was about to turn back around but I didn't want to leave her in such a bad mood and besides that I saw an opening to do what I dreamed about all afternoon without Jasper's and Emmett's judging eyes.

I captured Bella's hand in midair and she stopped in her motion when she felt my hand in hers and I pulled her lightly towards me which caused her body to spin back next to mine just like if we were dancing. At the same time she spun back to me I pressed my lips against her gently and backed her into one of the walls of the store and rested my hand on the wall behind her as I bent over her and deepened our kiss. Bella's fingers moved up to my neck and played with my hair and that sent shivers through my body, I moved one of my hands to support her neck as she gave me access to let my tongue slip into her mouth. She tasted like strawberries and I could feel the taste clear on my tongue as it danced with her own. Bella seemed so stunned by this action that somewhere in the kiss she had dropped her new cloths on the floor and was holding me like her life depended on it.

The sound of someone clearing the throat behind me made both of us break the kiss abruptly and I immediately recognized that someone as Emmett. He had a with a paper bag in his hand that told me there would not be much to eat the next couple of days other than cookies. Emmett had a grin on his face and I was already ready for the comment about my sex life that I knew was coming.

"When you two _lovebirds_ are finished with trashing the store and making everyone else sick with this public affection you are showing, do you mind paying for you things so we can get the hell out of here today?" Emmett's comment made Bella blush, which only made me want to kiss her again. Though she was still catching her breath from the last one so I figured that unless I wanted to make her pass out that was not a good idea. Bella looked at me, all dizzy and confused. I snickered, picking our clothes from the floor and dragging her over to the checkout.

The man behind the counter paid me no attention while we were buying our clothes, even though I was the one holding the money. Instead he was busy looking at Bella, and it was hardly her beautiful face he was looking at either. I had to clear my throat several times just to get his attention.

I stepped in front of Bella and blocked his view of her. I took Bella's hand in mine, ready to drag her out of here at a moments' notice, and I showed the man behind the counter my gun and taught him to not look at my girl like that I noticed Bella had an adorable blush on her cheeks.

I mentally kicked myself for not giving Bella my jacket before we walked inside, through that shirt you could see everything, so I came to the conclusion that I could hardly blame anyone for checking her out. If it had been me on the other side I would have done the same, but probably in a more tasteful way.

Bella didn't comment the pervert, which was probably for the best, as we ran back to the car in the rain and hurried inside. Jasper sat by the wheel again and where talking about why he had chosen one cookie over another. I tuned him out and ripped my cold shirt off my body and threw it on the floor only to replace it with my newly bought shirt.

I couldn't help but watch Bella in the corner of my eye when she thought no one was watching and let her shirt fall to the floor too, sitting next to me in only sweatpants and a bra. I tensed up, that wasn't a horrible sight at all. Frankly I wouldn't have minded if she just had stayed like that. She was fast to pull on her new shirt and I let out a sigh of relief as I realized that was probably just what the pervert inside the store had been thinking.

Bella pulled on my leather jacket over her T-shirt too just like it was her own, it covered most of the text. She leaned back in her seat and had obviously no idea how much she affected me.

"What kind of food did you two buy that won't make me have a heart attack?" I asked when Emmett was finished with his monologue about his choice of cookies that nobody was listening to.

"Water…" He threw two bottles back to me and I gave one to Bella who opened it right away and drank half of it in one sip. "And some type of sandwiches." Emmett said after a while when he finally found them at the bottom of the bag. He gave me two and I handed one over to Bella, who had made herself comfy; her feet resting on the back of Jaspers' seat and curled up close to the window, concentrating on eating her sandwich.

"If you only have to pick one, which was the best job we done?" I heard Jasper ask Emmett, who was eating one of his beloved cookies. Jasper on the other hand was eating a sandwich just like the rest of us and even though he was eating his driving was perfect. If it would have been me behind the wheel it would have been a little faster though.

"The one in Vegas, that was fun with all the cops. I felt like I was in one of those Oceans Eleven movies with George Clooney." Emmett had a big smirk on his face as he thought back on it.

"Somehow I like your version better because personally I can only remember how you got sick after we visited that _'all you can eat buffet'_." Jasper laughed and I couldn't help but join in with him in the backseat. A brief flash of a memory of Emmett throwing up and spending all day with his face over a toilet bowl flickered through my mind.

"How was I supposed to know that you aren't supposed to eat the seafood at a place like that?" Emmett muttered and went back to chewing on his cookie. That only made Jasper laugh even more and I was almost worried that he was going to drive off the road despise his perfect driving.

I looked back at Bella only to see her slowly chewing on her sandwich and oblivious to Jasper's and Emmett's conversation. I gave her a smile just because she looked so cute sitting in the car studying me and she giggled. I swear that I felt blush creeping over my face, I had just made Bella giggle!

Emmett ruined our moment by turning on the radio which I suspected was his way of making Jasper forget about their earlier conversation. The familiar tunes of Beatles sounded from the speakers and soon Emmett joined them by singing along. Bella's smile grew on her face as her attention switched from me to Emmett who was singing. When the chorus came Jasper joined him and it sounded nothing like I saw usually used to hear them sing since they were obviously goofing around.

"Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you." All the three of us sang along.

Bella started shaking with laughter that she was trying to cover up with a cough. Emmett turned around in his seat and looked at Bella who was laughing at us, or more exactly at me. For a second he looked at Bella with a confused expression while she was laughing at us but then his face broke into a big smile and a booming laughter surfaced which only made Bella laugh even more.

"Are you laughing at me Bella?"

Somewhere between her laughter she pressed out something that sounded like a _no_ and tried to put on a serious face while she failed as she always broke out in laughter anyway.

"You're such a bad liar." I said and started leaning forward and forcing her to look into my eyes. "Now I will have to punish you." A felt the smile on my face as I moved my hands to her hips and she looked right into my eyes and started tickle her.

"No, that's just mean!" She squealed and tried to push me away at the same time.

"Will you surrender?"

"I surrender!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" She screamed.

Then I stopped tickling her and the moment changed. Our faces was close together already so I just moved my hands to the car door behind her to keep my support and not crush her as I softly kissed her on the lips before moving down to her neck. I could feel her relax as I left a trail of kisses along her jaw line and moved up to nibble on her earlobe. Bella started giggle again that I noticed she started doing every time I kissed that sensitive skin below her ear.

The only thing that made me stop from kissing her and move further down her body was Jasper asking us to stop. He sounded really bothered by what we were doing in the backseat. But he hadn't sounded like that when the tables were turned and he was getting his way with a girl and I had been the one driving, but I decided that I wouldn't remind him about that now because that would probably just make Bella uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Bella excused the both of us even though I had something else in mind that was far from an apology and pushed me off of her and sat up.

As soon as I heard the first few notes from the radio I knew what was coming so I wasn't surprised when Emmett turned up the volume of a Michael Jackson song.

"I love this song!" He screamed and sang along as loud as he could. I tried to tune him out and ignore him the best I could which obviously Jasper was doing too since he had a tortured expression on his face.

I saw that Bella had finished her sandwich and stroked her cheek as she was falling asleep, again. A smile appeared on her face as I touched her skin but she kept her eyes closed.

When the song finally was over I expected that Emmett would turn down the volume because frankly it was giving me a headache and made it impossible to think. The radio DJ was talking and I kept my eyes focused on Emmett as I waited for him to make a move before I would start screaming at him.

Then the word police made me focus on what he was actually saying, I had to look at the other just to see if I actually had heard what I thought I had. When the next song on the radio started Emmett turned down the volume almost to mute but no one said anything. I was still unsure of what I had heard, that maybe it was just my imagination, but the shock on the other faces told me otherwise.

They told me that there was nothing wrong with my ears. Three other people had heard it too, this had never happened to us before. We had never been in a wanted message on the radio before, and I had no idea how to react to it.

The others were in shock, nothing escaped their mouths, they didn't even move. I wouldn't be surprised if they even had stopped breathing. Jasper was the only one showing any signs of even being conscious, I was only sure of that because we hadn't crashed yet. Bella and Emmett showed no signs of response.

I turned my attention to Bella only for a moment, she sat still in her seat just like I had seen her for only a few seconds ago. Her eyes were still closed and she looked tense, almost scared.

At first I couldn't understand why she looked so scared. After all she wasn't the one who was going to end up in jail if the police caught us, it was Emmett, Jasper and me. She had no part in this, she would go back to her normal life like nothing had happened and maybe tell this as an exciting story to her grandkids one day. They even said on the radio that they knew that she had nothing to do with this, Bella was after all kidnapped by us.

Then it hit me, of course she would be affected if the police found us. She would no longer be part of my life, meaning that she would lose all of us, both her friends and me as something possibly more. Just the thought of never see Bella made my heart ache, I could only imagine that similar thoughts where racing through her head at this moment.

"They're not going to find us." I whispered in her ear as comforting as I could and kissed her on her forehead. The only reaction I got from her that she opened her eyes and looked back at me, her eyes were filled with panic. I didn't know what to do so I just took her hand in mine and held it tight and chose not to speak. What could I tell her, or the others that could make things better?

We stayed like this, quiet, me mulling over this mess, if the police were after us and how many traces we had left behind. You could call what I was doing 'damage control', only that I could no longer remember how many people had seen us at the diner and how many people had noticed us at the hotel. On the last note, probably more than a few when I thought about it since Emmett had chosen to pull that stunt with throwing Bella over the shoulder while she was screaming bloody murder. I was starting to get a headache and was dying for a cigarette, the possibility of being caught by the police had never occurred to us after we left the scene of the crime, what had we done differently this time?

Emmett and Jasper had finally managed the art of articulation and were whispering quietly to each other as the world flew away behind us.

I thought I was breaking down when Jasper pulled over and hid the car from the road behind a few bushes and trees. I couldn't wait to get out from the car and jumped out as fast as I could and took Bella's hand in mine as soon as she had got out too. It was like fresh air was just what we needed because suddenly things felt a lot less complicated, it seemed like we were going to be alright. This wasn't the end of the world, this was just a bump in the road for us.

Not too far away I could see a hunting lodge, it would be safe for us there. With Emmett and Jasper behind us Bella and I walked up on the small porch that surrounded the front of the little house and did what I had to do to opening the door – which meant picking the lock.

It took little force to open the door that was a pleasant surprise because the last time we had needed Emmett ramming the door to get in. Even though we looked at this as 'our' lodge, it wasn't 'ours' in the legal sense. Jasper had traced down the real owners paperwork and apparently it belonged to an old man who lived not too far from here.

He never used it though, so we used that to our advantage.

I walked inside and opened all the windows to let some fresh air inside because it was all stuffy. Nothing had changed since the last time we were here though, even the chairs stood in the same position that I remember we'd left them.

Bella still stood in the doorway looking lost and took her surroundings in as Jasper walked past her with Emmett behind him. Emmett put the bag they had bought in the gas station on the table. Somehow I suspected that Jasper hadn't had any say about what they were going to buy and that Emmett alone was responsible to the lack of nutrition that we were going to get the next couple of days, because Jasper was very careful about what he ate. He lived through that whole 'my body is my temple' shit that he had picked up somewhere.

Jasper was in some way the opposite of Emmett when I thought about it. Jasper rarely said much, but when he did you knew he would stand by his word. Emmett on the other hand never thought much before he let words leave his mouth and said anything that was on his mind anyway. Jasper was a man of faith, or at least something like it. He always told me that there is a reason for everything and every action left a mark on earth.

I don't think I have seen Emmett ever read a book – magazines don't count- I couldn't imagine Emmett sitting in a church or meditating either like Jasper. His motto in life was that 'you only live once so make it count', and just like Jasper he lived through is motto all the way. They were very different, still they were very close to each other.

"Just like we left it." Emmett stated and I couldn't help but nod to myself, that was too true.

Bella and Jasper sat down around the only table inside the house, or more like the poor excuse of a house, but it was better than any of our other options.

Emmett started unpacking his items from the bag on the table as Jasper stood up from his chair and found some candles that he lit and became or only source of light since the sun was on its way down and it was getting darker every minute.

Bella still sat down on her chair as the rest of us as we tried to make it as comfortable as possible. She had spent some of the car ride here sleeping so I couldn't understand how it was possible for her to look so tired right now.

I watched her almost waiting for the moment she would collapse on top of the table and fall asleep. Bella hugged my jacket tighter to her body and closed the zipper as if she was cold. She looked deep in thought which was why she probably why she hadn't offered her help to any of us.

I went back to what I was doing before and started looking for a flash light. I could have sworn that we had left here last time we were here that was impossible to find.

"Very classy Edward." I head Emmett laugh. I turned around and saw Emmett looking back at me with a smirk on his face, I wished I knew what he was talking about because then it would have been easier defending myself for whatever he was accusing me for.

I could tell that Jasper had a suppressed laughter on his lips and a faint color of red was brushed over Bella's cheeks.

"You have already commented on the shirts." Bella said with a tired sigh and the blush disappeared from her face. She leaned back in her chair and bent her neck backwards to stretch it from side to side as to wake her body up. As soon as her neck no longer was covered by my leather jacket I saw the blue red mark on the side of her neck, a place where I had kissed her with my lips not that far ago.

"I don't think that's what he's talking about." I said ashamed of what I had done and scratched my neck around the place where I had left a bruise on her neck.

The scared expression that appeared on her face as soon as she understood what I was talking about made it hurt inside of me. Was she really that grossed out by the thought that I had done that to her? Bella flinched when her fingers met the bruise and I felt nothing but guilt.

"He marked you." Emmett said laughing again. I wanted to hit him for laughing, couldn't he see that she was embarrassed?

Bella dropped her face in my leather jacket and did her best hiding the bruise by pulling in the collar of the jacket. The only thing was, that now that you knew it was there it was pretty hard to cover it up. I can't even remember sucking that hard or biting her neck, I would never have done that on purpose. Especially if I knew she was going to react like this.

I walked over the few steps it took to reduce the distance between us to only inches and fell down on my knees next to her seat. She still had her face buried in my jacket and I leaned my head closer to her so she would notice my presence and meet my gaze.

I let my hand stroke her soft hair and the moment I touched her she lifted up her face and her warm brown eyes met mine. If I didn't knew better I think I could see guilt, anger and fear in her eyes all at once. I could understand the anger, she had all right to be mad at me. The guilt and fear was misplaced, she had nothing to be scared of and certainly nothing to be guilty about. This was my fault, I had made that mark on her.

I gave her a smile as her eyes met mine, and in that moment I believe all the earlier emotions ran off of her. They were replaced by something else, something that made her seem stronger and made me like her even more. Almost as if it was love I saw through her eyes, or something close to it.

"Sorry, it kind of just happened." I whispered in my most seductive voice in her ear. Both because I wanted her to forgive me and I wanted this to be private and that nobody around us would hear. I could hear Bella gasp when I whispered with my lips so close to her ear, which only kept my smile on my lips.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered again when she didn't say anything. I waited for her to say something as I held her gaze. I was a bit disappointed when she only nodded, I wanted to hear her voice and see if she was truthful. Somehow I found her hand without looking away and took it in mine. "Come on I want to show you something." I told her and stood up from the floor.

I pulled her up from her chair and showed her outside to the small porch. It was dark outside and you could clearly see the stars. Just like yesterday at the hotel. I sat down on the wooden porch, it was still a little bit damp from the rain earlier today but frankly I couldn't care less. My jeans were still wet from Bella's and my adventure on the road so why even bother?

Bella sat down next to me and the little gap she left between us didn't go unnoticed by me. She looked to different now from when I first saw her inside that bank, that was a job I would never forget. To think that was only a few days ago was hard to believe, so much had changed and so much hadn't. Just like Bella. She was still as beautiful as she had been then, even though she was wearing the swanky clothes and wore no makeup. Back then she had seemed more reserved, now I had realized that she was wild and that nothing could stop her if she only set her mind to do something.

I suddenly felt the urge to take a smoke that had disappeared from the car ride and found a cigarette in the back pocket of my jeans together with my lighter. I was beyond relived when I saw that it wasn't soaking wet and had been protected from the rain.

"Do you mind?" I asked Bella but I already knew that she was going to tell me that she was fine with it so I hardly waited for her to reply to my question before lighting my cigarette. With my first breath I almost felt all the tension disappearing from my body.

"It's a bit stressful to know that the police know where we are. Usually they never find out where we are after we escape from the crime scene." I told her about my previous thoughts I had in the car. I didn't expect her to answer that and just took another smoke and as I breathed out my eyes followed the smoke out in the dark and I set my gaze on the stars.

I took her warm hand in mine again wanting to close up the distance between us. In return Bella leaned down on my shoulder and putting our hands in her lap.

"It beautiful out here." I heard Bella's soft voice next to me after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." I replied with a sigh, still looking at the stars feeling calmer by every breath from the cigarette.

Emmett turned on the radio again and sang along almost ruining a potentially romantic moment between Bella and me, but as soon as I felt Bella's smile I lost any angry feeling towards Emmett.

I put my arms around Bella's neck and moved closer to her and played with her hair mindlessly. She seemed to enjoy this as she leaned closer to me and moving her head away from my shoulder to my chest.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her in a soft voice to not stall her or make her move away. Honestly I was just asking to me polite, I didn't want to get up and lose her touch.

"No." She said in the same soft tone.

"Are you sure?" I pressed the question again action like the perfect host. I moved my thumb around on her hand just like I had done on her belly before in the car.

"Very." She breathed and pressed herself tighter to me.

I couldn't take it anymore, just to feel her body pressed against mine drove me crazy. My hand moved from her hand up to her chin and lifted up her face so she would look at me. I wanted her so much in that moment, even though you could Emmett sing in the background. To just rip of my shirt and hold her tight around me so I could feel our skin touching. Instead I met her lips slowly and moved her body so she was sitting in my lap rather than beside me.

It was one of those kisses that starts so painfully slow that when it comes to a certain point you want nothing else but to make it deeper. At the same time I let my hands graze her hips and my fingers where moving up her back under both my jacket and her T-shirt. Bella's hands rested safely on my chest on top of the fabric of my shirt fingering on my muscles. I enjoyed her touch so much even though I wished there was no fabric separating us.

Emmett stopped singing and any other noise from inside became quiet too. The only thing you could hear from the open windows where the radio reminding me of something I very much wanted to forget.

Bella froze at the same time when she recognized the message we had heard before. Of if it was just a reaction to that I had stopped kissing her I will never know.

Police. Kidnapping. Bank robbery. Where to start? I no longer felt calm, the worried emotions from before was back. It was hard to explain but I felt stressed, like there was only moments before I would see blue blinking lights behind the trees and armed police running up to us and put us all in handcuffs.

It took me a moment before I remembered that Bella was sitting in my lap. She looked like she was on the breaking point from crying and looked at me intense. Like she was reading my emotions only by looking into my eyes and was scared of seeing something special.

"Don't worry Bella. They will never find us out here. Don't look so scared, you're breaking my heart." I honestly didn't know who I was comforting. Probably mostly myself, as if I said the words out loud they would come true. I leaned closer to her so our foreheads met and drew my fingers though her hair hoping the touch would calm me down and her at the same time.

A tear ran down her cheek from her watery eye and I wiped it away with my finger. She looked at my finger probably surprised that she had cried that tear and just buried her face in my chest. My instant reaction was to comfort her so I went with that and put my arms around her and stroked her hair again.

Vaguely I remembered my mother doing this when I was upset when I was younger.

"The whole thing will blow over in a couple of days, you'll see." I continued to say in that soft voice still not knowing who I was trying to convince.

"There is something I need to tell you." She sat up and I wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. She blushed and a small smile came to my lips.

"What?" I took her hand in mine and looked deep into her eyes again. She looked gorgeous even though she was crying. I wanted to kiss the tears away from her cheeks.

_I think I might be falling for her. _A voice whispered in my head. I couldn't deny it, I probably was.

"About this morning…" I looked at her tenderly and wiped away a piece of hair that blocked my view of her face behind her ear.

_What about this morning? I don't really care that you ran away from me any more. You're here now, in my arms were I wanted you since I saw that ugly man wrapping his around you. _

"Before you guys found me on the road I had stopped in the reception of the hotel. And I…Um… Kind of… I called my father."

At first I didn't understood what she was telling me.

Wait. Did she call her father?

That's why the police was after us.

It was like all the pieces of the puzzle added up. I knew that we hadn't done anything typical wrong and that this wasn't our fault. This was Bella's fault because she had called her father that, of course, had called the police, which meant that it was my fault since she was my responsibility. I can't believe I had spent all morning convincing Emmett that she would never do something like that, that she was better than that. Only to hear her tell me the opposite only a few hours later.

In the end only one question came to mind: why?

Because she was fake, just like everybody else. There is no idea in trusting anyone, they will only disappoint you in the end. I had to learn that lesson the hard way.

I surfaced from my thoughts and realized that she was still sitting in my lap. Hadn't she even the decency to move away after telling me that she was the reason to why I might be in jail soon?

"Yeah, I figured you might have done something like that. Excuse me." I didn't even try to hide the anger in my voice. I sat up and fought the will to push her off of me and let her move away by herself and walked inside the house.

I didn't need to explain what had happened to the others, I could tell from the look on their faces that they had heard every word.

Emmett met my looked at me and his gaze only told me one thing. _I told you so._

I sat down on one of the beds with clenched fists and wanted to break something. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I just took the pillow in my hands and buried my nails into it as hard as I could until I started to fear that I had pierced a hole through the fabric. The feeling that raced through my blood wasn't just anger, I felt betrayed too. I had thought I could trust her.

Bella was smart enough to stay outside, which probably was lucky because I didn't even want to look at her.

Emmett had turned off the radio and sat down on the broken couch and played with his lighter in his hand. He showed no emotions in his face, in comparison to mine which held my emotions clearly on its' surface for anyone to see.

Jasper was closing the windows so no insects where crawling inside and sat down on one of the chairs and took out his paper from the other night and started scribbling down notes.

Bella sat by herself outside on the porch for a long time. You heard no sound from her until finally she dared to walk inside probably because she was cold. Emmett paid her no attention and she didn't even dare to look my way. Only Jasper gave her a small smile before turning back to his notes. I gave him a death glare.

Bella took of her jacket and put it on one of the chair before curling up on the other free bed with her back against us.

I suspected that she was crying but I never heard a sound from her. And I had too much of an ego to see if she was alright.

The night went by fast. All of us stayed where we had settled down before Bella walked in and Jasper were strangely alert from sleeping on a wooden chair the whole night.

"Are you just going to leave her?" Jasper asked me before I walked through the door out to our car.

"She called the police."

"No, she called her father who called the police." He corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Same thing." I growled. Why would he keep pushing this, she was the bad one here not me.

"Edward think about this. I have never seen you look at anyone like that before. Are you really sure you want to throw that away because you made the wrong choice first?"

"She lied." I defended myself. Jasper didn't say anything he just looked at me.

"Fine. So I liked her." I sighed. "But we're too different to make things work anyway. She clearly wants to go home, and I can't give her that. If she's with me all I can offer her is a life on the road. That's not what she wants."

"Aren't you going to let her make that choice herself?"

"It's better this way," my voice told Jasper the subject was a closed discussion "It wasn't meant to be." I applied Jasper's way of living letting it have the last word. Now it was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes.

"Come on, let's go you guys." Emmett called.

"Where is your jacket?" Emmett asked me when we reached the car.

"Inside, where it belongs." More exactly, on the chair where Bella had left it last night.

"Great, now you're going to sulk all day. Why didn't you just bring her with us? So what if she called her father, I bet you would have too in her situation. At least you were a little fun around her." Emmett sighed and started the car.

"I tried convincing him." Jasper said when I didn't answer.

"She's better off without us." I repeated.

"Yeah, yeah…"

As we drove away I realized that I wasn't angry at Bella. This was just what we had needed to understand that whatever we had would never work out between us. A kidnapper falling in love with his hostage? No, that wouldn't work. If we just had met in another place and another time like two normal people, then we would probably have a shot to make things work.

As the car drove down the road where you saw nothing else than trees outside the car I knew I already missed her. The only thing stopping me from begging Emmett to turn the car around where the thoughts of Bella feeling better sleeping in her own bed rather than sitting next to me in a car chase with the police.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note:**__ Finally an update, I have wanted to get back to BPOV for a while now and post this, but as usually life gets in the way. This time I was on a cruise celebrating my fathers sixtieth and enjoying the company of my best friend (_read, not any computers to write on for a whole weekend which is when I have most of my time to write_). Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, though I'm a little confused where everybody went since it was the longest chapter I'll ever written and not that many reviewed. Also a shutout to all my Swedish readers, it's nice to know that you are out there. And I would like to point out that the only experience from working at a restaurant was last summer for about a week so I might be a bit fogy about the details._

_Huge thanks to _**heel my bleeding heart**_. She's the best!_

_**Discalimer:**__ I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thursday, my first day of work. I already knew that as soon as I woke up that I was heading off to work that day, and I looked forward to it. I needed to get my life in order again, like it had been before all this drama.

Somehow it was still confusing waking up in my own bedroom every morning. Seeing my curtain swaying in the wind from the open window, the summer heat was too much to leave it closed, and it spooked me when I woke. The first few moments I woke up I never truly recognized where I was since I every night I found myself somewhere else, in a car, in a hotel room, inside the bank. Edward was there every time too, kissing me, touching me just like he had done, but it always ended the same way. He telling me that he was disappointed in me for calling my father and pressing that gun pipe against the side of my head.

It scared me every time, I had woken up sweaty every time and now I was almost used to it. I didn't know what hurt the most: being scared that you're dreams would come true or that I actually missed the man I had nightmares about?

I had gotten back home late Monday night from the police station and today it was Thursday; three days later. The two days in between were hardly anything to talk about. Charlie and taken a day of work and spent most of Tuesday together with me. Being the worried and overprotective father he was – and the town sheriff to boot probably wasn't the best combination in this case. All he wanted to talk about was the robbing and the kidnapping and all I wanted was to forget that it had ever happened.

Apparently my three criminal friends had been in luck, they hadn't been filmed on any surveillance cameras and none of the others inside the bank had any clear memories about what they looked like, which meant the police had to put all their faith in me to help them and tell everything I knew about them.

I had thought about telling them everything as I sat there in the light white room with comfortable chairs and doughnuts and coffee in front of me. The room didn't look anything like the dark clinical ones you saw on CSI and shows like that. I only drank from my coffee as the woman in the other side of the table asked me hundreds of questions.

I didn't know what I should tell her, part of me wanted to tell her every dark secret I knew about them –maybe leaving out the romantic relationship I had with one of my kidnappers- exposing them for their previous crimes too. Another part stopped me from doing that, the part that still held the romantic feelings for him and was well aware that I was still wearing his leather jacket, and a pulsing on my neck reminded me of how he had marked me. Inside a police station.

I wanted to laugh.

Instead of telling her anything I just sat there and drank my coffee as I shook my head. I could answer almost every question she asked me. Height, weight, hair color, eye color, physical appearances, I could tell them all. But the words didn't want to leave my thought so I settled with shaking my head.

The police officer excused my behavior as shock, that I was traumatized by what I had been through. I could only imagine what scenarios were playing in her head of what she thought I had experienced. What I had been treated like inside the bank? Had I been locked in a dark room with my hands and legs bound? The truth that I had been walking around laughing and sucking faces with one of them were probably very far away from what she was thinking.

I processed the long day I had experienced, from running out from the woods, away from the lodge -which took awhile because I hadn't much of a clue of which way we had entered last night when they had brought me there.

After running around in the woods for about an hour I finally found the road and there my luck turned and a car stopped and picked me up on the side of the road. An old lady had decided to pick me up. She was kind enough to give me a ride to the closest gas station with a pay phone. She never once asked me where I was going or why I was hitchhiking, and for that I was glad. I wasn't sure what I would have answered if she had, I was still in a state of shock.

It had never crossed my mind that the possibility that they would leave me, or that Edward would react like he did yesterday when I told him about my phone call. Really, how was that much worse than running half naked and without shoes in the pouring rain just to get away from them? If I hadn't stepped on that piece of glass who knows if they had found me, yet they seemed pretty forgiving for that.

That just showed me how little I knew about them really, for all I knew I could just have been their toy the last couple of days. A way to pass the time. Too bad I had actually starting to like them.

After a short car ride the old lady dropped me of next to a gas station, and my luck hasn't faded yet because this was not the same gas station I had visited yesterday and got a tramp mark by the guy who worked there.

From there on things got a bit blurry, everything happened so fast. One phone call later I was rushed away to the closest hospital and tons of people asked me questions. Just like at the police station I didn't know what to tell them so I just kept my mouth shut and wanted nothing else but to go home and lie down in my own bed.

Sometime while I was at the hospital Charlie came rushing through the doors with tears in his eyes. At that point I wanted nothing but to lie down on the bed where I sat and go to sleep. Instead I got an awkward hug from my dad who tried to keep his tears in his eyes and I understood that this is what I must have looked like when I called him. After that Charlie always did, what he had to do to keep his emotions in control, he stepped out from the father roll and into Chief Swan. Soon he left the room only leaving me with the words 'that he would find out what was going on'. I didn't mind at all, I loved my father for the concerned parent he was, but for the moment I couldn't take care of him too and it was just easier if he just left me alone for a while.

The doctor examining me had told me I looked fine and was surprised that I wasn't malnourished -I didn't tell him about all the pizza I had been eating. The whole time while I was inside the hospital I was scared that someone would see the hickey on my neck now that I didn't have my jacket on as protection. I had stolen some foundation that I was surprised to see at the gas station, guess all the stores outside the cities just sell everything, and smudged on my neck and apparently that was enough to cover it.

After complementing the work Jasper had done with my foot and giving me two stitches to make sure it would heel without complications, the doctor let me go. Stupid little me thought that that meant Charlie would be allowed to drive me home to my bed and sleep away any memory of this day, but of course things couldn't always go my way today. The doctor had said that I was well enough to go to the police station and answer some questions.

And that's when the interrogation started with the police woman; that kept on going for hours. At least if felt like it, but I was feeling exhausted and frankly I wasn't paying that much attention to what was going on around me and just wanted to go home.

Then three days later here I was lying in my bed, the hickey was starting to fade away and the only reminder of what had happened was the leather jacket that I had thrown on a chair in the corner of my room when I had got home –I hadn't bothered moving. Not to mention the constant nightmares I was having.

Unwillingly I pushed the comforter off of my body, even though I welcomed the thought of going back to work it was still hard getting up and walk away from my warm and comfortable bed.

When I walked out from my room I saw Jessica almost passed out in our couch with a coffee cup in her hand watching the morning news on TV. Or actually it was more like listening to them since she had her eyes closed and looked like she was going to fall asleep any second. I thought I had trouble getting out of bed in the morning, but I swear if it had been socially acceptable to show up at work without makeup and in your pajamas Jessica would have to get a few extra minutes in bed.

"Jessica?"

"I'm up!" She exclaimed and opened her eyes fast trying to focus her eyes on the television screen. Jessica took a sip from her coffee and turned her attention to me when she had recovered and woken up a little. "Ready for your first day?" Jessica asked me with a smile that was rare to see on her face before noon.

"As ready as I can be." Jessica nodded and went back to looking on the news. "I'll jump into the shower!" I called as I walked out from the living room and into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower which only left me colder than before and brushed my teeth and hair before applying enough makeup so I would get some color in my face and covering up the bruise that now was yellow and barely noticeable anymore. Though the phrase 'better safe than sorry' chimed though my head and decided it was easier to smear some foundation and powder over it than to make up some story which involved me falling over my own feet that no one would believe anyway.

I walked out when I was finished my results of the little makeup I own and put on I put my hair in a high ponytail and continued with my next mission this morning before I headed out to work, getting dressed and kicking Jessica from the couch and out the door so she wouldn't be late- for once.

As usual I ended up wearing a white shirt and jeans because I didn't really see the point of dressing up for work and to my amazement Jessica had already left before I was out from the bathroom which only made my morning easier.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen before I pulled my trench coat from its hook and put on my Ray bans as I closed the entrance door to the building and the sunlight hit my eyes. It was a nice walk to the restaurant where I worked, not too far away either.

My only company during my short walk was my iPod and I was enjoying the fresh air because I hadn't been out much from my apartment ever since I got home.

I turned around the street corner only to see the restaurant where I worked and its early customers who were sitting outside drinking their morning coffee and enjoying the morning sun. One or two people sitting outside with a coffee cup in front them on the table and a newspaper in their other hand greeted me, I smiled back at them as I recognized them as regulars as I made my way into the restaurant that on the morning and afternoon was more like a café.

The moment I walked through the doors of the restaurant and beginning my day shift I felt like home. This is where I had longed come back to, this is where I felt safe and my nightmares kept themselves a comfortable distance away from my mind, which was a first for a very long time.

I couldn't say I loved working as a waitress, it was pretty hard work and after most shifts I felt exhausted and drained. Besides that this was the place where I spent most of my time and I had grown closer to most of my co-workers than Jessica. So even if I had to spend my time here getting other people their coffee and repeating the specials at least ten times every time I worked the evening shift I had my friends here.

The smell of freshly made coffee and sandwiches hit my nose as I took my first step inside. In the background I could hear the tones from the same jazz CD which the owner always played and never seemed to get sick of, -different to how the rest of us felt, as we all wanted to steal the CD and destroy it.

This was the first time in a really long time a smile came to my face as I listened and followed with one of the tracks, nothing had changed since I worked my last shift even though it felt like that was a different lifetime.

I took a moment to let my eyes wander around the room and quickly I found Angela serving coffee to two businessmen dressed in suits and giving then a polite smile before graciously walking between tables and pushed out chairs to pick up and serve the next order.

As she turned around she saw me and I was happy to see the big smile on her lips what showed of her perfect white teeth and pushed her glasses up her nose with her index finger. Angela put down the tray full of drinks on the counter.

Without so much as a word Angela had found her way to me -across the room- and gave me a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you when Jessica told me." I heard her say before she released me and stepped back one step and studied me as if she expected me to look different.

"Hi Angela. Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of days…" I trailed of the sentence.

"Oh, sorry. Hi!" That worried expression she had on her face was replaced with a smile. "How are you? I missed you so much around here." Her smile got more restrained on her face as she asked me the last part.

"I'm fine, really. I just rather not talk about it." Angela nodded understanding. "Just put me to work so I can take my mind of things." This time it was my turn to force out a smile on my lips.

The next couple of hours I was up to my elbows with work constantly. Cleaning tables, serving food, taking orders, folding napkins and when I finally thought I was finished and that I could take one or two minutes to sit down or visit the bathroom I was wrong, because then everything started again and another set of customers arrived wanting a clean table or something like that. Working surely had its way taking my mind of things, especially when all I had room for in my head for the moment was remembering which order belonged to which table and concentrating on acting as gracious I could and not hit anyone with my tray in the head. Not much space to worry about nightmares and what was behind my fears.

When it was finally time for me to have my short lunch break -after most of the lunch rush was over- I sank down in the chair and enjoying the feeling of not running around on my feet. Angela and most of my co-workers had already taking their lunch before so it was just me sitting in one of the table closest to the bathrooms hiding from the rest of the customers. I let out a sigh of relief that I got a moment to myself and time to eat some well needed food that my body was screaming for.

As I started to eat and enjoying the soup that was the chefs special today for lunch I hardly noticed the person sitting down across the table from me with her own bowl of soup and spoon. At first I was confused, most customers never sat at this end of the restaurant and I couldn't understand why she wanted to sit with me either way since there was many empty tables after the rush hour.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I never got a chance to introduce myself earlier, I started working here only a couple of days ago." The black haired young woman said and reached out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I took her hand in mine. It was first now I had seen her black short apron that was tied around her waist just like mine. I must really been out of it if I hadn't seen that someone new had started working here.

"Likewise." She gave me a warm smile that actually looked more real than most of restrained and nervous smiles I had gotten the last couple of days. This whole bank thing really made people uncomfortable around me.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" I asked her happy to have someone to share my lunch break with her.

"Well, the pay sucks, but what can you expect working as a waitress anyway? Other than that it's great, I love the people working here. I just wish Ms. Molina would change the CD sometimes, we have been listening for the same freaking songs all week." She said and gave Ms. Molina a glare as she stood behind the counter that worked as a bar disk at nights but this time of day was filled with pastries.

"Don't hold your breath for it, I've been working here for six months now and I've been hearing the same CD ever since." Alice laughed and I joined with her.

Alice took a spoon of her soup and I allowed myself to study her for a moment. She was beautiful, around the same age as me in her early twenties and had short black hair that framed her face beautifully and had a skinny and short body to match it with a couple of expressive eyes and full lips. Alice was probably the type of woman who had men kissing her feet and doing whatever she told them to. At least that's what her beautiful exterior told me.

Alice and I sat there and kept talking during our whole lunch break and probably a little bit over that too. She told me that she just had moved to Seattle and was hoping on not staying here too long. Apparently she has planning on only living here with her cousin for about a year until her parents understood that she was responsible enough to study fashion in New York and having them paying for it.

It was only when Ms Molina behind the counter dropped a coffee cup –it landed with a loud noise- that I realized that we should be back cleaning tables.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me and had that concerned look in her face that I had seen in too many faces recently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and released my hard grip I had taken on the chair as the sound that scared me and made me jump in my seat. "I've just been a little tense lately."

I was glad when Alice didn't ask anymore question about it or that anyone else commented on it. Soon enough everyone was back serving tables and I replaced Ms Molina behind the counter, making lattes, macchiatos, and cappuccinos.

Angela gave me an order of two regular coffees and one café latte and I quickly pored up coffee in two regular coffee cups. As I turned around to skim the milk to the café latte and work my magic on the coffee machine I caught a glimpse of a hair color I had only seen once before, in a brownish shade I could only describe as bronze. I froze.

_Where they here? Had they found me? _

I leaned over the counter to have a better look of what I saw. Between all the people blocking my view to the entrance I could see the neck of the person with the bronze hair. My heart started beating faster. I watched him carefully as the man moved around with his company to find a table.

"Bella? I really need that coffee now." Angela's voice awoke me from my identifying of the man that now was sitting by a table with his back to me making it almost impossible to know if it really was Edward.

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone." Nervously I turned my back at 'Edward' and finished the café latte I had started and put it on the tray next to the rest of Angela's order.

"Thanks." She gave me a smile and disappeared to serve the drinks. As soon as she walked away I turned around and went back to watch 'Edward' with my heart in my throat. But after a few moment studying him I noticed that he really didn't look anything like Edward.

Yes, he had a similar shade of bronze in his hair and he was about the same height. Other than that that there wasn't much of this man that resembled Edward, this man was much skinnier and as he moved his head and reviled his face to me I saw that he had none of the clear and strong lines in his face or that straight nose. He had none of the Hollywood looks that I had seen in Edward when I first saw him, and most important he didn't have those green eyes I had wanted to see.

The feelings that moved through my body when I realized this was confusing to me, at the same time as I was relieved that this wasn't the Edward I was dreading to see, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that I hadn't met his green eyes instead of this man's blue ones.

Wasn't I supposed to be scared of him, that he was going to get revenge because I had talked to the police and probably got him even closer to ending up in prison? That would be a feeling I would understand, that I actually wanted to see him was another. That I wanted for him to come looking for me… that was ridiculous. I wanted to slap myself for even letting that thought crossing my mind. Wanting your kidnapper to come back to find you was like hoping that you could move back to your parents house and have curfews and being punished as soon as you got a bad grade or break any other rules. Nobody wanted their parents controlling their lives as soon as they moved away from home. So why did I want someone who had taken away my freedom, even if it was just for a few days, to be back in my life?

_Like I said, that was just crazy talk._

My shift continued in a fast pace leaving not much time to socialize with Angela or my new friend Alice. That was probably for the best anyway because if anyone asked me if I was alright again I was going to have a fit. I was so tired of that question that I could no longer hear it, and I had probably seen better days in my life so it was just a matter of time before anyone else asked me that again.

Luckily since everyone was busy with their own thing on one could find time to talk to anyone and the question of my health was a subject that was left unspoken about. I was just about to finish my shift to leave the restaurant until the evening shift begun and the dinner servings started.

Exhausted I joined Alice out the door as she talked about some sale she wanted to go to this weekend. Since I didn't have that much sense or interest in fashion and pretty much only wanted to go home to get some sleep I left most of the talking to her as we headed out the door and onto the street.

Alice talking was disturbed as someone behind us called my name and came running out the door behind us. Both Alice and I turned around to see the man running out the door.

At first I didn't recognized him at all, he looked so different since the last time I saw him, but that was also in a dark room and I can't say that I had paid that much attention to how he looked. In difference from then he looked much fresher and cleaner, but I hoped I looked the same. The one thing that hadn't changed was his eyes, they were just as brown and comforting as the last time.

"Ben?" I asked in disbelief, I couldn't understand that he was standing only a few feet away, it had felt like another lifetime when he had comforted me inside the bank. So much had happened since then.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see that you're alive." He walked over and hugged me like we had been friends our whole life. His last sentence made me cringe. It was scary hearing that someone had feared for my life, much like I was doing at the moment.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him, thinking of the fact that I had seen him running out from the restaurant where I worked and that now as I recognized him I had seen him inside the restaurant almost all day ordering coffee.

"The police told me where you worked." Ben seemed ashamed by this. "I have been here all day waiting for you to end your shift; I didn't want to disturb you while you were working. I'm here as I representative for a support group that I thought you would benefit from. Most of the people from the bank robbery meet there every week and talk about their experiences and how they handle with this after everything is over. And you probably experienced the most since you had to follow them on the outside too. I can't even believe what just most have gone though those days."

He said all this with a comforting voice, believing every word he said. And all I could thing was that this was exactly the opposite of what I wanted, sitting and listening to everyone and talking about it. I wanted to crawl under my covers and forget the whole thing ever happened. _Couldn't anyone understand that?_

I was just about to thank him for the trouble he must have been through to find me, but this wasn't really anything that I was interested to participate in, before Alice voice broke my train of thoughts and answered for me.

"That sound really good, Bella was just complaining that she had felt a bit tense the last couple of days." I wanted to be mad at her of answering for me, but I couldn't because I knew she only meant well just like Ben.

"We have a meeting in only an half an hour if you want to come?" Ben's eyes shone up like a Christmas tree at the thought of me following him there. At that point I knew I couldn't say no, if it meant that much to him it was the least I could do since he had saved me from going crazy and have a mental breakdown inside that bank.

"Sure that sounds great." I said with a forced smile. "See you tomorrow then." I said to Alice who gave me a warm smile before I followed Ben who was headed towards the meeting. I was just hoping it wasn't a long one, I didn't know how long I could take people crying because of people I had protected from the police.

_Told you I was crazy._

* * *

**Reviews are like presents for me so give me a virtual Easter egg this year. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** I knew it was forever since the last chapter. There are two monsters living in my life these days, one is called school who keeps giving me tons of homework and the other one is a green slimy monster called writers block. A combination of the two of them makes me not update as often as I would like. Mostly I blame the homework monster, that one is really a b*tch. Anyhow now here it is and I hope you will like it. And on another note, what did everyone think of the Eclipse trailer? Be sure to review!

Thanks again **heel my bleeding heart,** who is an amazing beta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Three weeks later_

"Thank God that our shift is over now. I thought we'd never finish cleaning up in there." I yawned as Alice and I walked out from the restaurant after finishing our evening shift at the restaurant. It was dark outside and I pulled in my jacket as the wind grabbed a hold of it and made me shiver from the cold.

"I'm looking forward to a good night sleep and getting back to the day shifts again next week." Alice agreed as we started walking home. "How was that meeting yesterday?"

Alice asked me about the 'recovery meetings' that I attended weekly these days that Ben had dragged me along to a while back. To my surprise I couldn't have pictured anything else but what I had experienced at their meetings, there wasn't any crying people rubbing their eyes red and complaining that they were so scared that they could no longer walked passed an ATM. _At least not any more, and thank God for that. _

In the beginning there had been one or another who had told us a story like that and had been met by hugs and pats on their back, but now it was more like a group hang out with everyone meeting up and eating cookies and talking about our lives.

At first everyone had been really interested in my story, what I had been though those days when the rest had been home comforted by their families and I had been dragged between cars and hotel rooms. Of course I hadn't told them the whole story, about me actually falling for one of them, I had told them where they had taken me and how they had left me. Everyone thought they had being nice who had left me in the lodge, not forcing me along with them anymore. Personally I had another opinion about that, but I never voiced it and just kept a happy face.

The news no longer reported daily about the police search for Jasper, Emmett and Edward, which I was happy for. Even though everything that they put me though, the nightmares, the terror as soon and someone bumped into me on the street just because I was scared they were holding a gun, I didn't want them to go to prison. I was still a bit tense and jumpy to sudden sounds and stuff like that, but I had learned that most of the people in my 'recovery group' had suffered through that and were getting better for each day. I was waiting for that to happen to me too.

Other than that not much had changed, Alice and I had become very close friends and so had Ben and I, though we rarely saw each other outside our weekly meetings. Jessica had tried to be the supportive roommate but had soon gotten tired of it and stopped trying, it didn't bother me that much. At least she tried in the beginning, I can't expect everyone to change their lives just because I woke up screaming every other night. I didn't expect that from anyone.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Alice said with a yawn and gave me a hug on the street corner and gave me a soft smile before walking away towards her own apartment as I continued the short walk to mine. The icy wind in the otherwise warm spring night felt amazing against my warm cheeks and was just enough to make me wake up for my sleeping state that my body had found comfortable as it longed for me to crawl between my sheets of my bed.

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment I was greeted by a snoring sound, that I recognized as Mike rather fast. It wasn't unusual that Mike slept over with Jessica, I was just happy that I heard snoring sounds than anything else coming from Jessica's room.

In a sleeping form I forced my body into the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean away my makeup before I crashed in my bed and fell asleep before my head had time to hit the pillow.

Many hours later the sunlight on my face from the window hit my face and woke me up. Even though I wanted to be mad that I didn't get enough sleep I couldn't because every day that Seattle decided to light up with sunshine was one to take advantage of, and I couldn't do that spending my whole day in bed. Instead I pulled in the curtains covering most of my window and let the sun shine into my room and put on a robe before heading out to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

It didn't surprise me when Jessica wasn't out of bed yet but I was a bit struck meeting a half naked Mike in the kitchen.

In only a pair of boxers Mike was reaching one of our bowls that the cereal box and milk carton already on the table told me what he was going to use it for. As he stood on his toes to reach better in order to get a hold of a bowl, it left a view I would have lived better without. Let me just say; baby fat and back pimples. I would defiantly recommend him using a chair and to put some clothes on.

"Oh Bella! I didn't see you there." Mike had finally got a hold of one of the bowls and had turned around to see me in the doorway where I had frozen after seeing him. He gave me a cocky grin with the subtext _liking what you see?_ written all across him. Suddenly I no longer wanted breakfast and just settled for a cup of coffee instead.

"Good morning Mike." I greeted and felt naked standing in his presence in only my nightshirt and I tied my robe hard around my body to feel I had more clothes on.

"Do you want cereal?"

"No thanks, I'm fine with only coffee today." I forced myself to smile at him. "What did you two do last night?" I sat down on a kitchen chair across to Mike who had started eating his cereal, or on second though more like inhaling it, there wasn't much table manners to talk about.

"I took Jessica out to this restaurant," he started and gave me a smile that allowed me view to some of the un-chewed cereal in his mouth. I was happy at that moment I had decided to only drink strong coffee this morning. After I had fought my need to run away from Mike who I normally thought was tolerable but this morning had walked one a fine line of what I could put up with, he started telling me in details on what him and Jessica had done yesterday – before they came back to the apartment _thank God_. If he so much as hinted about his and Jessica's sex life I would kick him out on the street myself without so much as bothering about giving him his clothes back before I threw him out.

Luckily for Mike Jessica joined us before I had time to put my plan in motion. She looked like a mess with a hair that resembled a haystack on her head. The part of Mike's story about last night that he so thoughtful spared me Jessica's appearance told me anyway, but at least she had the decency to put on a shirt and pajama pants before joining the rest of us.

"Morning." She yawned and could barley keep her eyes open, she found the table with an empty kitchen chair and sat down slowly and rested her head on the table.

"How's my girl today?" Mike gave Jessica the same grin he had given me minutes ago begging her to look at him and appreciate his lack of clothing.

Jessica and I may not have much in common, really I wondered how we even started hanging out together, but I was happy to see that Jessica was enjoying Mike's Chippendale look this early in the morning as much as I had. Instead of throwing herself at him like Mike had hoped for Jessica just rolled her eyes at him and turned her head away from him towards me.

"Any plans today Bells?" She ignored Mike who didn't seemed that hurt by it and just went back to eating.

"I'm meeting up with Alice later." I took a look at the clock in the microwave to calculate how much time I had to get ready.

"Sounds like fun."

"She wanted to take me shopping or something like that, and speaking of that I have to get ready now." With that I left Jessica and Mike in the kitchen to take a quick shower and paint my lashes with a little bit of mascara before choosing something to wear. I ended up in a pair of jeans and a white normal t-shirt and topped if off with a pair of white converse and a jeans jacket.

I headed out to meet Alice happy with what I had chosen to wear, but only after seeing a disturbing scene in my kitchen before I left the apartment that involved my poor kitchen table and Jessica and a half naked Mike, let's just say that it made me not want to eat from that table again before I had it thoroughly cleaned.

Even though I had dreaded going shopping with Alice it didn't turn out to be that bad. She didn't force me into any slutty cloths or into a pair of dangerously high heels but worked around how I wanted it even though she pushed me out from my comfort zone a few times. I actually ended up having a great time with her as she handed me the other cute top or skirt after the other for me to try on as she did the same. It made me wonder if I had missed out on anything when Jessica had wanted me to go shopping with her the last hundred times she had asked me, but I seriously doubt it since I assumed that she hadn't changed that much around that apartment since high school, and I had one terrible memory of me following her to buy her prom dress which ended up taking hours only to see which dress made her boobs looked bigger in. No, that was an experience that I could live without, but shopping with Alice was quite pleasant and I even ended up buying most of the things she had wanted me to try on.

My feet were acing and my stomach was growing when we were through with trying on more clothes and shoes. Somehow we ended up sitting on Alice couch watching reruns of _Friends _and eating Ben and Jerry's.

"Guess what happened this morning?" I asked Alice during the commercial break and put another spoon of ice cream in my mouth to my growling stomach pleasure.

"What?" Alice mumbled though a mouth full of ice cream with her attention still towards the TV.

"I woke up finding Mike practically naked in my kitchen." I shuddered at the image that flashed though my mind.

"What? No way! Why did you just tell me that? Now I'm stuck with seeing him naked in your kitchen every time someone mentions him." Alice whined.

"You can complain all you want, it wasn't you who had to skip breakfast because you had a free glimpse at his back pimples." I swallowed my ice cream stiffly in my mouth as the picture of Mike from this morning was still clear in my mind. "Besides, I think they're cute together and you can tell that Mike really likes Jessica. I'm happy for them, I just wish Mike wouldn't snore so loud and that he could put on a t-shirt once in a while." I said in a serious tone and went back to scooping ice cream into my mouth. If I kept this up I would be too fat for the cloths I just bought soon.

"You're right." Alice pressed out before she almost folded herself double in the couch of laughter. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can still picture Mike walking around with that smug face of his thinking he's the sexiest man alive in your kitchen while you're fighting the urge to throw up in the sink." She pressed out between her fits of laughter and made me almost roll of the couch of laughter as well.

"But really they're cute together, I want that too someday." Alice said as she watched Ross and Rachel arguing on the screen.

"Yeah." I sighed and went back to watching the Friends episode in silence. Ross and Rachel fought some more, Monica freaked out about something, Chandler did something funny, Phoebe did something weird and Joey did something weird and funny before the episode was over. The only thing disturbing Alice and me was the blinking and vibrating phone on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I need to take this," she excused herself and disappeared out from the living room.

While Alice walked out to the kitchen with her phone to her ear I decided that it was time to go. Surely Alice must be tired of hanging out with me after an entire day of shopping and watching countless episodes of Friends, I knew I would. I started collecting my things and moved up to a sitting position on her couch and put down my spoon and ice cream cartoon on the table while waiting for Alice to return so I could say good bye without disturbing her in what seemed like an important phone call.

"I'm sorry about that, it was- Wait. Where are you going?"

"I think it time for me to head home, I'm sure Jessica will start worrying about where I am soon. And besides I really don't want to be in your way." I stood up and started walking in the direction of the front door.

"Silly Bella, we both know that neither of us have anything better for us to do today so why won't you sit your cute butt back on the couch while I order a pizza or something." Alice said with a smile and walked out from the living room _again._

Because she was right about all the above I sat back down and watched the TV as another Friends episode came on.

I don't really know how it happened, one pizza later and one and a half bottle of wine Alice and I was giggling on the couch.

"First kiss, best kiss and worst kiss?" I giggled and took another sip from my glass of wine.

"First kiss in 8th grade behind the school, which is also my worst kiss because he was all slimy. Best kiss is undecided. Same question."

"My first kiss was freshman year at prom with Tyler Crowley," I started with my first kiss, but when it came to the best one things got complicated. My first thought was on a kiss that I had shared with someone behind a hotel in the middle of the night. That seemed like another life time ago, it might as well been a dream. "And the best kiss is better to be kept a secret."

"Fine," Alice sighed for her end of the couch as she poured some more wine into her glass. "worst one then?" She asked exited for some gossip.

"Defiantly Tyler, he bit my lip so on all my pictures from the prom I have a swollen lip." I laughed at the memory and Alice soon joined me.

"Have you even been in love? I mean really in love, like walking on clouds and shitting rainbows and that whole deal?"

"I thought I was once not too long ago. I'm not so sure anymore though. Why do you ask?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice. Had she gotten a boyfriend without telling me? Because if she had it would be confession time for her about _right now_.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." She said taking a sip from her glass and clearly wanting me to change the subject.

"Does this have anything to do with the phone call earlier?" A smile appeared on my lips from solving the riddle about Alice secret guy.

"Oh God no! Don't even go there. That was my brother!" she said with a grossed out face.

"Right, we'll call him your '_brother_'." Alice just rolled her eyes at my remark.

I looked out from her window and saw that the sky had darkened outside which made me look at the clock at saw that time had flown away while I had played the confession game with Alice.

I sighed, now it was really time for me to head home and sleep away the hangover that would come tomorrow in my own bed. But of course Alice protested when I even brought up the subject of me walking home alone on the dark streets. She even had the guts to point out that I would probably just trip and break all my bones with alcohol in my system. As always Alice convinced me and Alice and I danced a few more hours on her living room floor and disturbing her neighbors with our bad singing voices before I collapsed on something that felt like a bed.

I woke up the next morning with a headache that was killing me and I groaned into my pillow. I was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, so I would have known it would be bad drinking almost an entire bottle of wine all by myself. I had only myself to blame and no one else. I rolled over in my bed and it took me a few seconds before I understood that I wasn't in my own bed but at Alice's place.

I rolled out of bed in the empty room in my hunt for water to quench my dry throat. Slowly I walked out into the hall and though about searching for some painkillers too before I started walking home. I was happy to see that it was early in the morning so I hadn't slept away my whole day.

Alice was nowhere to been seen so I took matters in my own hands and went into the kitchen and opened every cabinet as I searched for a glass to drink from.

"Finally Alice I though you would never wake up." Someone groaned from the living room. The voice sent me on my edge and I could feel just as jumpy as I had been recently. I chose to ignore the voice, after all it wasn't me the person addressed and went back to finding my glasses in Alice kitchen where I apparently couldn't find anything.

"I'll called you yesterday and told you I would be here early this morning, then I find some strange girl passed out in my room. Does that sound like a good sister to you?" I could hear the man's voice clearer from the living room now when he sounded more awake.

What I could remember from last night Alice hadn't said anything about her having a roommate, but then again my memory from last night was pretty foggy. I did remember something about Alice saying she talked to her brother though…

"Why are you ignoring me?" Alice's brother sounded hurt and I decided that maybe this was the time to tell him that he was talking to the passed out girl that had stolen his room for the night and not to his sister who was probably still sleeping the lucky bustard.

"Hi, I'm sorry but it was me sleeping in your bed last night, I think Alice is still sleeping. I'm just going to go now." I excused myself and decided to skip finding any painkillers for my headache and just go home and sleep it of before work or something. I peeked into the living room and saw baggage that wasn't there last night and the contours of Alice's brother as he was standing in front of a window that was blinding my sight. I took to steps into the living room to take my handbag and ignored the man who seemed to be frozen on the other side of the room.

"Tell Alice I call her later, and again sorry for kicking you out from your room."

"Don't mention it." his voice sounded tense. "You really don't recognize me, do you?"

His last comment made me stop in my movements to walk out from the room.

Slowly I turned around and as my eyes had adjusted to the light this time I saw more than a shadow as I looked his way. Instead I saw a too familiar face, one I had seen everywhere the past weeks.

Was it weird that I wasn't scared to seeing him standing in my friend's living room? That I wasn't terrified at the bare thought that he had seen me sleep in his bed and could had the possibility to do what he wanted then?

All I could feel was anger that he had left me.

"Why did you leave me?" I whispered because I was scared that my voice would break in the same sense that my feelings where torn between running up to him and kiss him, run away and hide or throw the glass in my hand towards his head.

Alice walked into the living room and broke the tension. She looked sleepy and could barely keep her eyes opened.

"Bella are you already awake? I see that you already met my brother Edward."

**Authors Note:** Today while I was on the train rereading this chapter after my beta sent it back to me a ten year old boy sat next to me and picked up New Moon and started reading. The cutes and funniest thing ever, right? I bet his going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors Note:_**_ Another thanks to my beta _**heel my bleeding heart.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_I see that you already met my brother Edward."_

Alice yawned again and rubbed her eyes, she looked as crappy as I felt after last nights activities.

"Yeah I did." Was the only thing I said when I realized that _someone_ needed to answer Alice before she felt the weird tension that stirred inn the air between Edward and me. I mean, officially we hadn't even met each other yet.

At first I was unsure if this really was my Edward. No, I didn't mean him as in _my _Edward, I mean the same Edward that had been visiting my dreams lately.

Then I took a second look at him, there was no doubt. His clothes weren't the same, and his cocky smile was gone from his lips and was replaced with a tight line, but his hair was the same bronze mess on his head and his green eyes looked as soft as I remembered them. This was the Edward I had kissed and who had pinned me up to a wall and whispered soft words in my ear. He just didn't look the same any more.

He looked almost…lifeless.

I never took my eyes off him, I still couldn't comprehend that this was _him_. That it was Edward standing in the same room as me, close enough to touch- with barely two steps between us. I had never thought I would see him again, and here he was practically waking me up in the morning.

The weird feelings that made me confused about his presence appeared again. To run the last three or less steps that divided us and touch him like I been dreaming about the last week or confront him about the things he and his friends caused. Not only the nightmares and the constant edginess, jumping at any sudden noise, to name a few of the things they had changed in my life. Were they even aware on how they affected _other_ peoples life too with their so called _job?_

I realized that I wasn't looking at the bigger picture here, this wasn't a question of if I should kiss him or walk away because _he_ left_ me_. At least I had gotten the chance to get to know them. I had seen that they wouldn't kill someone in a heartbeat. I knew that, but the others didn't knew that who had been inside that bank, and they wanted nothing else but knowing that they wouldn't come after them. It wasn't me who had been crying at the recovery meetings.

I didn't know if it was relevant for Alice to know just how Edward and I had met. Maybe she had been apart of the plan and it wasn't a coincidence that Alice, the sister of my kidnapper, started working at the same restaurant as I only a few days after Edward and I had met. Then again Edward had seemed surprised seeing me here.

"Good morning Alice." Edward greeted his sister after a moment of silence just like he had forgot that she was standing there. His voice sounded strained.

I didn't look at any of them, I didn't put anymore thought on why Edward was standing only a few meters away from me, I didn't put any more strength on how I felt about that and I certainly didn't care if Alice knew the whole story or not. The only thing that I bothered thinking about was that I wanted nothing to do with this anymore. I wanted to get out of here, and I wanted to do that now. It was probably just my imagination, but I started having trouble breathing just being in his presence.

Without giving it much more thought or giving Alice or Edward a chance to stop me I rushed out of Alice's apartment without more than a quick goodbye. I had never been happier that I had worn shoes that only took a second to put on, and the moment I opened Alice's front door I started running down the stairs and never stopped until I felt a safe distance between her apartment and myself.

I wasn't really aware on how, but somehow I ended up behind the safe locks of my front door and inside my apartment. The more I thought about it and replayed the events that taken place this morning the more it felt surreal. Actually in the comfort of my own home it sounded ridiculous in my own ears.

_Oh, great. I just ran as fast as I could from one of my best friend's apartments. Why did I do that? Well her brother was there and he kidnapped me a few weeks ago and I ran away from him because I had this urge to kiss him. _

I sank down to the floor with my back pressed to the door in the hallway to catch my breath. There were no sounds that indicated Jessica's presence –or that of one of her visitors where here. The only noise that told me there was life somewhere was the traffic that sounded though the open kitchen window, other than that the apartment was more or less dead.

I got up from the floor, kicked of my shoes and threw my clothes in the corner as I moved into the kitchen and hunted for painkillers. Popping two white pills in my hand I topped it off by filling a glass with ice cold water as a cure for my headache before I headed to the couch to lie down.

I closed my eyes and let my heavy eyelids relax, my body sinking into the soft cushions and deep breaths calming me.

There was nothing else I wanted to do but sleep, my body felt heavy against the soft material of the couch just like my mind, but as always, its when you most feel like escaping from reality that there is no way you're going to fall asleep.

My mind was working in overload with the ifs and whys and hows. So many emotions and thoughts were flooding my head and I didn't want that right now. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to work again. And I wanted things to be like they been only a couple of hours ago. _Uncomplicated._

But I knew it was a waste of time wishing that things were different, things were what they were and it was better doing something about it than lying around at home hiding.

I turned around one last time and blocked out all the nagging thoughts in the back of my head before I closed my eyes and hoped for the sleep I wanted so badly.

It felt like only seconds later when I woke up, the loud _click_ and _bang_ of the front door being closed out in the hallway. I got up from the couch and walked out and expected to meet Jessica, but instead I was greeted by the sight of someone else standing in my hallway. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead and you could tell by his wet clothes that the weather must have done a one-eighty since I had fled from Alice place.

"You forgot to lock your door," he explained as his wet clothes dripped all over my floor, ruining it. "I followed you here." Edward said in another breath.

He said all these things and I had no power to protest or tell him to leave, I wanted to, but it was like my lips were glued together and I couldn't say a word.

Edward looked at me under his dark lashes and even in the dark room his eyes smouldered at me. He pulled a little in the hem of his shirt, that made him look nervous and reminded me of a little school boy. Just the sight of him looking nervous made me melt, all my earlier thoughts of resisting him and making a point for my friends at the bank flew out the window. At that moment it was just him and me. No complicated background story, just a man and a woman.

I took a step out to reach him and he must have known what I was about to do because in the same step Edward moved closer to me and let a hand rest on my chin as our lips met. There was nothing but need and lust in that kiss as his tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance in my mouth and I could feel his hold of me got tighter the longer the kiss lasted. My body was more or less moulded into his where it fitted perfectly before we broke the kiss to breath.

"I missed you." I breathed against his lips. I didn't know how he was here, or why, but he was, and that's all that mattered now. I think my brain registered it then, that Edward was here, and that I had just kissed him, and that this whole whatever-it-was from this morning was nothing anymore.

Edward didn't answer me, he just got that dazzling smirk on his lips and hugged me tighter to his body and buried his face in my neck. His nose ticked my collarbone and I let out a giggle as I felt his smile against my skin.

"Bella," he mumbled with a hot breath in my naked skin and made me shiver in his embrace. "Bella," he repeated.

"Bella." I heard another voice call this time and made me break my tight grip on Edward.

I woke up by Jessica shaking my shoulders harshly, I was still lying on the couch drenched in sweat. Jessica was leaning over me as she stood next to the couch and her brown long hair tickled my arms when it touched me. I was disappointed to look up to her blue eyes instead of the olive green ones I had dreamt about. I tried hiding my disappointment by rubbing my sleep out of my eyes.

"You where talking in your sleep again." she said. I nodded, out of breath, and still a little groggy after waking up. Then I remembered what I had been dreaming about and the heat travelled up my face and I whipped away some sweat on my forehead.

"I had a bad dream," I lied and looked away out the window instead of meeting her eyes.

"Yeah…" Jessica sighed and clearly understood that I wasn't telling her the truth. "Anyway, I think it's time for you to get ready for work."

"Yeah, right." I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that she was right. Jessica took my place on the couch turning on the TV and starting watching America's Next Top Model as I rushed into the bathroom to take a shower and refresh my makeup.

When I finally arrived at the restaurant almost every table was full of people and hardly anyone noticed that I was five minutes late. I sneaked into the back of the restaurant behind the kitchen and found my working clothes.

"Bella, where the hell have you been? Bring out these orders while you're here." I heard a familiar voice spit at me from behind. I turned around to look at the blond man who hid behind the stove with several pots on heating. James appearance made it clear that the number of guests affected the speed we had to work in to keep the costumers satisfied.

James stressed attitude made my foul mood even worse when he decided to take it out on me. The only bright side of this horrible day was that Alice was just as busy as I was and therefore didn't have the chance to question me about this morning and how I suddenly left. I could see her giving me looks stating that she wanted to talk to me but I just ignored them and used the hectic restaurant as an excuse to not talk to her.

It was first around the late hours after midnight that the restaurant began to drain on people. I wasn't late to take the opportunity to step outside for a minute and take a few breaths of fresh air. Alice was nowhere to be seen and therefore I decided the coast was clear to take a break without it turning to some kind of interrogation I had experienced at the police station.

The night was still fairly light in comprehension to the black winter nights and the early summer made its reminder in the warm breeze that swept across the streets. I took a few deep breaths and listen to the soft sound of the distance traffic a couple of streets away. This was the quietest time my ears had experienced all night and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. I leaned against the brick wall and gazed up to the sky, I could even see two or three stars in the sky even though I was in the middle of the city.

The only thing disturbing me was the sticky feeling of cigarette smoke in my nose, which ruined the moment. I turned my head to see what caused the smell, to say that I was surprised at what I saw was an understatement.

Edward leaned casually against the wall just like I did, only the distance of a larger window from the restaurant was separating us. He breathed out a cloud of smoke that flew past my face again while his attention was fixed to the sky just like mine had been only seconds ago. This was the first time I allowed myself to actually look at him besides the glances I gave him this morning only to make sure it was really him, now I wasn't as stalled by his presence and my mind had gotten a few hours to process the current situation.

_Edward; bank robber, amazing kisser and also known as Alice's brother. _

His hair was tousled on his head as usual, like he just woke up and only bothered to drag his fingers though it one or two times while he walked out his front door. His skin looked even paler in the dim light of the street lights and his eyes unusually dark. He changed his shirt from this morning and was now wearing some grey sweater with some white shirt that peeked though in the sleeves and neck. I would have imagined him wearing something more like his leather jacket, but then I remembered that I had that somewhere in my room if I hadn't threw it away during one of my outbursts after one of Ben's meetings.

"You aren't running away this time." Edward finally said after a long moment of silence between us after I'd seen him. It wasn't a question or an exhortation, just a statement that I still where in his presence. In the same second he broke the silence in the air, he also broke the spell I'd been under. The one where you start appreciating a guy more for his looks than his past behaviour, very common in high school when hormones is under your influence.

"At least I had the decency to leave you in the warmth of your own home and not in the middle of the woods leaving you to die." I spat back. I didn't know where all my anger came from, I just knew that his calming façade was annoying as hell.

This made him break his gaze from the sky and meet my eyes. Edward seemed surprised by my outburst, but so was I. He opened his eyes as if to say something but changed his mind before the words had time to escape his mouth and closed it again.

"You know what the worst part was?" I asked him when he didn't say anything. Edward just looked at me and let me continue as his cigarette was forgotten and wasted between his long fingers as it burnt up to the filter. "That I actually let myself buy the lie. The kissing, the touching, it was all just a lie wasn't it? I was just some girl you found amusing and decided to tag along for the road in case it got boring, and then when I wasn't fun to play with anymore you just leave me. I'm right aren't I?" Tears were filing my eyes and betrayed me to show feelings I didn't want Edward to see from me.

He never stopped me, he just dropped his stare from my eyes to the ground where he decided to put out his cigarette. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and sighed when I saw that my hand was entirely black and that I had ruined my makeup.

Neither of us said anything for quite a while. I wanted to run inside and hide but I wanted to calm down first, it was enough to walk inside with smeared makeup, I didn't need to have tears streaming down my eyes too after I let suppressed feeling surface during work hours. Somehow I felt used right after I said the words, I hadn't wanted to believe that that was the truth, that they just had played with me, but Edwards silence in the matter was hard to ignore. And that just let more tears streaming down my eyes.

He never said anything, he was just watching me while I let out all my frustration on him. His annoyingly calm eyes looked back at me while I was shaking with all the anger I felt towards him. How can he just play with me like that? And then just show up here without saying anything, just watching me like I was some interesting painting at a museum.

I let myself peek inside the windows to see if anyone had noticed that I had been gone a little too long, but everyone else seemed to busy to notice me outside crying while talking to a complete stranger in their eyes. Everyone except Alice that was. She gave me a worried look but made no movements to go outside, she just gave me a sad smile and forced herself to look away after a second.

"It wasn't like that, I never meant to use you." Edward said when he gotten the courage to meet my eyes again.

I snorted and couldn't help but laugh darkly at him.

"Fine, don't believe me then," his voice sounded darker than before. "but no matter what you think I never lied to you once after we left Seattle." The smoothness in his voice was long gone when he started that sentence and so was the calm expression in his face.

"If that's really true, why did you leave me in the woods all alone? You expect me to believe that every kiss you gave me was real, but yet you have no problem leaving me at the first sign of problems."

I was happy to see that the emotion that I felt was finally returned by him, no smooth expressions or attempts trying to charm me over. Now he stood next to me showing me just as much anger as I felt inside towards him, and it was exactly what I wanted. I couldn't take more of his bullshit, because that was precisely what it was: Bull. Shit.

"And do you really think," I continued and leaving to room for him to interrupt me. "That I'm going to buy that it's just a coincidence that your sister, Alice, just happened to be started working at the same place as I do only days after we met?" I made an unnecessary big motion to show that it was him and me that I was talking about as "we" and accidentally touched him since Edward had moved closer to me since we started talking. The touch made both of us jump a step backwards.

"Alice had nothing to do with this." Edward spat back when we both recovered from me touching his chest with a little too much force.

"Why are you even here?" I finally asked him with a tired voice. I rubbed my hand which had gotten cold while we been standing outside and concentrated to watch some gravel on the grey stone plates the sidewalk was made by.

It took Edward a while to answer my question, as if he wasn't sure himself.

"I wanted to see you, because I wanted to explain why I left." Edward had gotten his soft voice again "And I wanted to know what happened this morning." I looked up only to meet his eyes, I could have sworn they appeared lighter than before.

I was just about to give in when the sound from the door stalled me. I turned around only to see Alice standing in the doorway watching us with a confused look on her face as if she was trying to solve a puzzle that I couldn't see.

"Ms Molina wants you back in the kitchen, she says you had a long enough break now." Alice had no feeling in her voice as she said this as she kept eyeing us.

"No problem, your brother was just leaving." I said and wiped away the last of my tears with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I was." Edward said with clenched jaws and started flexing his jaw. "See you sis." He more or less growled and turned away to walk away in the opposite direction to where Alice lived.

Alice gave me a questioning look, but before she got a chance to put words to these questions I hurried inside and helped cleaning up the restaurant so I could go home and this night could be over.


End file.
